Wicked Witch
by Karkinos
Summary: El odio y el rencor son más fuertes que cualquier otro sentimiento.La sed de venganza se apodera de Ginevra y decide unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort,no espera sobrevivir a la guerra, solo acabar con aquellos que la hicieron sufrir,y Bella la ayudará
1. Capitulo I: La prisionera

Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic...porque me iba rondando la idea desde hacía mucho tiempo y tenia ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja..

Ranting.: todo tipo de advertencias.

Disclamer: Todos los personajes perteneces a JK y no a mi...

**Capítulo I. La prisionera. (corregido)**

Bajó los escalones de la angosta escalera tranquilamente, no tenía mucha prisa (ni ganas) de ver a las víctimas, tampoco quería caerse y partirse un tobillo, como la última vez. Conforme iba bajando los gritos de los prisioneros se iban haciendo más fuertes y la atmósfera se iba cargando de un insoportable olor a sangre podrida.

Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras y suspiró, ¿por qué diablos le tocaba a ella siempre el trabajo más difícil?, estaba claro que Rodolphus la había engañado de nuevo y ahora tenía que apechugar con su trabajo. Avanzó con cuidado cubriéndose la nariz y levantando un poco su túnica, definitivamente alguien tenía que limpiar ese sitio, el olor a heces y a sangre era horroroso.

Pasó unas cuantas celdas, algunas contenían dos o tres prisioneros, vivos todavía,dedujo que aquellos míseros seres aún podrían serles de ayuda; unas cuantas torturas más y quizás tuvieran la localización de uno de los cuarteles de la Resistencia. Se fijó en aquellos seres desgraciados, la mayoría estaba vestida con harapos, con el cuerpo flagelado, lleno de costras y sangre, algunos incluso manchados de excrementos. Fue hacia el final sin detenerse a escuchar a aquellos que le pedían una muerte rápida y se adentró en la sala 111, sin duda alguna, la peor de todas.

La luz que salía del foco era de color verde, era pequeña y sus paredes estaban hechizadas para que siempre estuvieran congeladas, así su habitante no podía recostarse en ellas a descansar, puesto que el hielo le quemaba la piel, la mayoría de los individuos no aguantaba allí más de dos días, la estrechez de la sala junto con las torturas y los insoportables calambres por la incómoda postura que tenías que adoptar hacían que sus "habitantes" se suicidasen contra aquellas pareces congeladas. Vio un bulto tirado en el suelo. La persona estaba hecha un ovillo, con notables quemaduras en los brazos y la espalda.

.- Levántate.- dijo con voz dura y, a pesar de ello, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.- He dicho que te levantes escoria.

.- Si no me he levantado antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo haré?- La voz de la mujer era tan débil que costaba entenderla.

.-¡Cruccio!.- Insolente. Si había algo que no soportaba eran las insolencias y por ello vio como la prisionera se retorcía de dolor y hacía vagos intentos de no gritar.- Ahora, te vas a levantar.

La chica se levantó echando su mugroso pelo hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de su torturadora, y entre las lágrimas de dolor pudo reconocerla, una vaga sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su pelo era marrón oscuro y su piel blanca, con cierto tono enfermizo, sus labios carnosos decorados con un carmín rojo, los ojos grises delineados con una raya negra. Corrupta, hermosa y malvada, así era Bellatrix Lestrange, la que en otros tiempos había sido la dueña de sus pesadillas más retorcidas.

.- ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? – dijo con desprecio.

.- A ti.- respondió con sencillez. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, había pasado tanto tiempo…La última vez que se vieron ella bailaba alrededor de un grupo de muggles muertos, jactándose de la ineficacia de La Resistencia.

.- ¡Crucio!.- Volvió a gritar, esa niña le estaba sacando de quicio, nadie era tan impertinente con ella.- deja de contestarme de ese modo. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? .-No dejó de apuntarle con la varita ni un solo instante, incluso cuando la chica se dobló en sí misma y empezó a vomitar debido a la fuerza de la maldición asesina.

.- Porque quiero unirme a vosotros.- la chica empezó a limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, casi no tenía aliento.

Bellatrix soltó una sonora carcajada.

.- No me hagas reír, no te creo.

.- Creerme porque sino fuera por mí, nunca habríais acabado con Ojoloco Moody y con Dereck Turner.- Aspiró profundamente, el último crucio le había quitado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le costaba demasiado respirar.

.-¿De qué hablas? Ojoloco cayó porque Amycus le alcanzó con un Avada Kedavra, y el auror era un incompetente. No me digas que contándonos ese cuento ibas a adentrarte entre nosotros, que ibas a pertenecer a nuestro grupo enseguida e íbamos a abrazarnos y ha ser todos amigos...Nos has causado muchos problemas sabandija. Y por lo que sé tu eres el punto débil de Harry Potter...¿Por qué no debo matarte en este mismo instante?.- Mientras iba hablando se iba acercando más a ella hasta tal punto de tenerla a dos centímetros de su cara, apuntando con la varita a su cuello.

.- Por la sencilla razón de que conmigo podríais obtener más información de la Orden que con nadie, porque se los puntos débiles de cada uno y sobretodo porque quiero acabar con el hijo de perra de Potter y exterminar a todos los sangre-sucia del mundo, ante cualquier cosa, quiero hacer sufrir a mi familia y a Hermione Granger.- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio. Alzó la vista y se sumergió en los orbes de Bella, que la miraba atónita.

Lentamente se retiró de la muchacha con una macabra sonrisa, le retiró un mechón pelirrojo de la cara, tenía valor, eso no había que dudarlo, la decisión que había en su rostro le hacía dudar si esa pequeña comadreja decía la verdad.

Pero por el momento la dejaría allí encerrada, a ver cuánto aguantaba, no hacía falta avisar a Voldemort por una nimiedad como esta, y si la pobretona se volvía molesta, podría solucionarlo todo con un Avada Kedavra.

Definitivamente, haría pagar a Rodolphus por aquella pérdida de tiempo.


	2. Capitulo II: Daños Colaterales

Hola¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el relato, pero no sabía exactamente como hacer el segundo capítulo, hasta que una noche debatiéndome como demonios debería ser el segundo episodio (ya que escribí tres y no me convencían) y se me ocurrió una idea.

Ginny en su primer año y cómo ella conoció a Tom y como estaba corrompida por el lado oscuro.

Advierto: Este capítulo tiene CUALQUIER tipo de advertencia, asique si eres una mente fácil de impresionar o que no te gusten las escenas de dolor (físico o espiritual) no te recomiendo que lo leas, porque tiene algo, no es muy fuerte, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Gracias de todo corazón a :

.-'**Maria J'-.** : Siii, este fic va a ser pura maldad y crueldad...No va a haber muchas palabras bonitas...Algo de caramelosidad...Pero poquito, Gracias por tu rr...Espero no decepcionarte con este episodio :D

**Jane Black**: Espero que hacer que el personaje de Ginny te guste en este fic... Va a ser algo diferente de los otros y de cómo la pintan...Siento decirte que el porqué de su estado psicótico-mental no salga en este cap. Pero pronto se descubrirá jiji hasta prooontooo

Tras ser una pesada monumental, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo.

**Capítulo II: Daños Colaterales (corregido)**

_**Flash Back**_

_Primer Año._

_Caminaba sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, como si fuera una más de los fantasmas. Nadie reparaba en ella, no era especial, solamente una más entre una multitud como siempre acostumbraba a ser. Lo único que la hacía resaltar un poco más de entre todos los alumnos del castillo era su larga melena pelirroja de tirabuzones; pero eso no era suficiente para tener amigos._

_Dobló una esquina del castillo y se encontró con Harry, Hermione y su hermano, ni siquiera se molestaron en saludarla. No sabía por qué su hermano había pasado de la preocupación a la indiferencia en tan solo un año; recordó con una amarga sonrisa las estaciones que pasaron uno al lado del otro siempre inseparables, sus ojos se aguaron y desvió la mirada hacia Hermione...Hermione, la chica que la había sustituido en el corazón de su hermano, la envidiaba a la vez que la odiaba por poder estar cerca de él y...de Harry, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nunca sería suyo._

_Siguió su camino por unas oscuras y ocultas escaleras, hasta llegar a un pasillo levemente iluminado, lleno de cuadros macabros, en los cuales se representaban figuras de torturas a muggles, brujas quemadas, caballeros decapitados...Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No recordaba muy bien como había dado con ese pasillo de excentricidades; sería en una de esas noches en las cuales deambulaba sin rumbo fijo intentando olvidar su soledad, o uno de esos ratos de semi-inconsciencia en los que salía al castillo a decapitar gallos o bajaba un extraño tobogán hasta una sala llena de cráneos, exactamente, no lo sabía incluso todo eso podía ser un producto de su desolada imaginación. Paró frente la tercera que apareció a la derecha se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y lo puso encima del picaporte._

_.- Pur .- Susurró la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente._

_La sala estaba iluminada por el fuego que refulgía en una chimenea. Una cama al fondo con doseles de terciopelo rojo, las sábanas negras como la noche de satén y cojines negros con pequeñas borlas cayéndole de los picos._

_Recordó todas las noches que esa cama le dio cobijo en su soledad, creyendo que una extraña presencia le acompañaba en su lamento. ¿Por qué una muchacha de once años que empieza el colegio era tan desgraciada? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sus hermanos gemelos, a los que adoraba con pasión, ya no la reconfortaban, no la incluían en sus bromas…ni en su vida. Miró el cuadro de arriba de la chimenea, tenía pintado una copa plateada con una botella de vino al lado, era la única cosa que revestía las frías paredes de piedra. Se sentó en una alfombra negra, junto al del fuego._

_Sacó algunos trastos de su mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; un hermoso tintero de cristal con una tapa dorada, que le había regalado su hermano Bill, y una pluma de halcón que le dio su hermano Charlie. Lo colocó con sumo cuidado delante de ella y sacó un ajado cuaderno de tapas de cuero negro, se quedó observándolo un rato, no sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero ella necesitaba saber la verdad de una vez y escribió:_

_"Hola Tom"_

_De la nada aparecieron unas letras de excelente caligrafía "Hola Ginevra¿Qué tal tu día?"_

_"Tom, no intentes aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado" Su mano temblaba y conforme iba pintando las palabras lo decía con sus labios " Sé que eres tú, se que tú me obligas a hacer esas cosas...No entiendo porqué sucede pero ya hay muchas víctimas alumnos que son sangre impur" Rápidamente tachó la palabra " muggle y yo...quiero decirte que no quiero hacerlo más."_

_Las letras tardaron un rato en aparecer, cosa que nunca había sucedido antes.._

_"¿Quieres verme?"_

_Ginny se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos asustada...¿Verlo? ¿A Tom? Por fin lo que tanto había soñado se hacía realidad, su único amigo sería real de una vez por todas...Por qué entonces tenía tanto miedo y le temblaban las manos, cerró los ojos y susurró:_

_.- Si._

_La habitación se quedó helada de repente, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó y ella empezó a temblar. Un viento congelado le azoto el cabello, sus ojos lagrimearon y lentamente mientras los abría se fue formando ante ella la figura de un joven de dieciséis años de piel blanca, tan blanca que daba la sensación de clarearse por algunas zonas. Sus ojos eran de color negro profundo adornados con un brillo de maldad._

_Ginny sonrió, por primera vez en todo el curso sus labios se curvaron en una sincera sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a él y con una temerosa mano le acarició la mejilla. Le dio la sensación de estar tocando vapor de agua, y para verificar que era realidad apoyó su palma en él, sólido, era real._

_Él la tomó por las muñecas, era tan...niña. Sus ojos de color chocolate lo miraban con adulación...Pobre criatura. Pensó Tom, estaba jugando con ella, manejándola para que le llevase hasta su venerado Potter, mientras ella le entregaba su corazón, dándole cada vez más vida. El alma de la muchacha cada vez estaba más vacía ya que pasaba a ser parte de ese diario. Lord Voldemort iba a llegar a Harry Potter por una chica de 11 años, aquella afrenta solo la podía llevar a cabo alguien con el corazón negro; Y sin embargo, algo en su alma se removía cada vez que ella plantaba la pluma para escribir y esperaba con ansias ese momento, una sensación demasiado humana para un simple recuerdo, "Deseo estar completo lo antes posible" se decía, pero se engañaba, ahora por fin lo había entendido._

_.- Ginevra..-suspiró.-Ginevra...- Cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo olió lentamente, queriendo grabar esa sensación en su interior; bien sabía que no le era posible._

_Ginny miró con sus ojos chocolates aquellos labios pálidos. Se acercó más a él queriendo sentir su calor. No sabía qué hacer, notaba un extraño calor en el estómago y sus piernas temblaban. Tom la levantó como si no pesase nada y la sentó en la cama, arrodillándose ante ella y escrutándola con la mirada._

_.- ¿Quién deseas que sea tu próxima víctima?._

_.- Quiero que sea Hermione Granger, esa sangre sucia me ha quitado todo.- dijo con voz llena de furia. ¿Cómo lograba Tom sacar sus más descabellados deseos a flote?.- quiero que desaparezca.- Así su hermano volvería a estar con ella._

_.- ¿Ves? Yo no te obligo a atacar a nadie, eres tú, pequeña._

_Tom Riddle no sabía el porqué de su debilidad, porqué la trataba con tanto cariño o afecto o cómo demonios se llamase eso que profesaba hacia ella pero estaba claro que le hacía mal y no podía dejar que una simple traidora a la sangre lo hiciera débil, pero en su último impulso, junto sus labios con los de la pequeña._

_Los besos sabían amargos, estaban manchados de tinta, minutos después se desmayó, horas después, su última víctima calló petrificada._

_Flash Back End_

Ginny despertó al escuchar un ruido fuera de la puerta, otra vez soñando con sus encuentros con Voldemort el primer año. Se intentó incorporar ya que estaba tendida en el suelo, un dolor agudo le atravesó todo el antebrazo. Lo miró, la herida se le había infectado. Su pelea de hacía cuatro días le había dejado un profundo corte no mágico bastante feo y grande.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ginny se había hartado de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Su madre la había herido de tal manera que nunca podría perdonarla, su padre y los pocos hermanos que le quedaban sanos le daban la espalda como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Harry ese traidor…No tenía palabras para describir lo que esa persona le había hecho, el odio hacia él era tal, que no tenía término para definirlo. Y Hermione, traidora, ladrona, asesina…Todo parecía un retorcido plan para hacerla sufrir, para que perdiera la cordura que se había salvado después de tantos años de guerra._

_Y allí se encontraba ahora, enerrada en un zulo con protecciones mágicas, que se hallada en medio del campo, en mitad de la nada. Dos aurores vigilaban la entrada y otros dos estaban por los alrededores por si escapaba, una de las prisiones más seguras de la Resistencia que durante seis años había pasado desapercibida a los ojos de Voldemort. La estaban tratando como la peor de las calañas, como una mortífaga. La habitación donde estaba era bastante grande pero vacía casi en su totalidad. Tenía una pequeña cama, una mesa de madera donde se apoyaba una lámpara y en la pared izquierda había una ducha de la cual caía agua helada y a su lado un retrete medio oxidado y manchado de "solo Dios sabe qué"._

_Tres semanas confinada en esa cruel prisión, sometida a torturas, sometida a la vacía soledad que te ahonda en el ser después de perder a tu única razón por la que vivir. ¿La habrían buscado Neville y Luna? No los había visto en el hospital, seguramente si escuchaban la versión de Harry, la odiaban, y si lo hacían ahora si que ya no tenía nada que perder. _

_Solo entonces había decidido que su odio, su rencor y sus ganas de venganza eran lo suficientemente fuertes y sólidas para llamarlo. Si ellos creían que era una mortífaga, le daría razones para ello, mucho tiempo había meditado sobre ello, y ya no le quedaba más que esta salida._

_El nombre prohibido, su nombre tabú delataría su posición y la de sus guardianes, no le importaba nada. No tenía nada más que perder._

_.- ¡VOLDEMORT! .- chilló .- ¡VOLDEMORT VEN AQUÍ¡TIENES AQUÍ ENCERRADA A UNA VIEJA AMIGA QUE QUIERE VERTE¡VOLDEMORT!_

_Crack. Crack. Crack__._

_Escuchó como tres personas se aparecieron en ese lugar. Las luces se filtraban por la rendija de abajo de la puerta, gritos desgarradores, un sonido sordo de alguien golpeándose contra la puerta._

_**click **_

_Se preparó para ser atacada, sabía que recibiría un castigo por pronunciar el nombre su señor. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una figura de anchos hombros y muy alta. Nada más verlo lo reconoció. Tenía el pelo un poco corto de color negro con un mechón de pelo cano en la raíz. Su rostro tenía pequeñas cicatrices y una en su mandíbula cuadrada muy reciente._

_Se quedó desconcertado al ver a la joven pelirroja de veintitrés años más buscada por ellos, semidesnuda, con arañazos en la cara y claros signos de tortura en su cuerpo con una profunda mirada de satisfacción. Algo en su interior se agitó. Pelo rojo, piel blanca, ojos chocolate y pecas. Era una Weasley...¿Qué demonios hacía allí encerrada?_

_.- ¡Mcnair!.- gritó una profunda y atronadora voz.- ¿Quién demonios hay allí? ¿Es uno de los nuestros? Esta pocilga estaba bien oculta ¿eh? - Sonó un golpe. Habían pateado a alguien. Pronto asomó una cabeza con unas enormes patillas y los labios ensangrentados. Sudor, Sangre, Suciedad. Fenrir Greyback.- Dulce recompensa, es lo que veo.- Se quiso adelantar pero Mcnair se lo impidió colocando una mano en su hombro._

_.- Quieto.-dijo con voz queda.- Ha sido ella la que ha llamado a Voldemort.- Se dirigió hacia ella- ¿Has sido tú, verdad?_

_.- ¿Ves a alguien más en esta habitación?- A los pocos segundos una maldición cruciatus le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndola retroceder y apoyarse contra la pared.- He sido yo..._

_.- Estúpida niña.- Se rió Greyback.- ¿Acaso no sabías que no se puede pronunciar ese nombre?- Se fue hacia ella y la recorrió con una lasciva mirada, la cogió del cuello y acercó su rostro al suyo.- Dime preciosa ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? _

_.- Decir para qué cojones os he llamado.- dijo mirándole a los ojos, sintió una arcada de asco al estar tan cerca del hombre lobo.- Tenéis que llevarme con vosotros..._

_Fenrir alzó una mano (más parecida a una zarpa) y le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo. Mcnair observaba desde la distancia y echaba nerviosas miradas al exterior._

_.- ¿Cómo osas darnos y, o, sugerirnos lo que tenemos que hacer, preciosa? No creo que estés en esas condiciones...- Se agachó para cogerla de la cintura, dándole bruscamente la vuelta. Observó una pequeña hemorragia de sangre que le caía desde la sien hasta la barbilla, lamió la sangre provocándole nauseas_

_.- Quiero unirme a vosotros...- Dijo con un hilo de voz. El miedo le recorría el cuerpo. Estaba con la fina bata del hospital desde hacía tres semanas, sucia y rota por lo que había peleado antes de que la arrastrasen a esa cárcel. Consciente de su semidesnudez tuvo miedo de que aquél ser intentara violarla o algo peor. Miró al otro mortífago que sonreía ante su cara de terror. Ella se dirigió hacia Greyback.- Quiero ir a ver a Voldemort.._

_Otra maldición Cruciatus se le encajó en el pecho, notaba como las pequeñas heridas que tenía se abrían y salía sangre de ellas; todo su ser se estremeció._

_.- No has dicho las palabritas mágicas linda.- Contestó el hombre lobo bajando una mano por su cuello hasta su escote. Ella tembló ligeramente al recordar que a ese hombre le gustaba demasiado la carne humana.- No tiembles..._

_.- Déjala Greyback, vienen hacia aquí varios de la Orden.- Saltó Mcnair._

_De repente entró otro hombre en la estancia. Era alto y con el pelo negro bastante largo. Llevaba barba de tres días y sus ojos grises centelleaban. Tenía los hombros anchos, y unos brazos fuertes. Pareció desconcertado al ver la escena._

_.- Es Weasley, La chica Weasley.- dijo Mcnair._

_.- ¿No me digas?.- Comentó con sarcasmo._

_El hombre posó la vista en aquella criatura angelical maltratada a punto de ser violada por una bestia inmunda. Corrió hacia el sitio y le sacó a Greyback de encima._

_.- ¿Qué cojones haces? – Rugió._

_.- Es una prisionera, nos la llevamos .- Soltó Rabastan Lestrange mirando severamente a Fenrir.- Viva y de una pieza, mejor que muerta y en pedazos._

_.- No quisiera interrumpir vuestra discusión pero vienen aurores y yo, por lo menos, no quiero que me frían el culo._

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack_

_Ojoloco. __Kingsley. Turner. Willhem._

_Rápidamente los tres mortífagos se pusieron en guardia. Rabastan tomó la muñeca de Ginny y la puso detrás de él._

_Un sinfín de maldiciones cayeron a la vez probocando muchas explosiones. La taza del bater exploto haciendo que la porcelana se desperdigase por todas partes. La cama también había explotado. la pared de la derecha explotó dejando visible el campo abierto._

_.- ¡Nebulam!.- vodifereó la voz de Ojoloco. Una densa niebla cubrió la estancia. Los mortífagos hicieron escudos alrededor de ellos porque sabían que ellos eran capaces de verlos.- ¡COGED A WEASLEY¡NO PUEDE ESCAPAR!_

_.-¡Videum!.- Gritó Rabastan y la niebla se disipó. Una maldición lanzada por Kingsley dió en el techo al arrojarse Greyback contra él y Ginny tuvo que dirigirse hacia una esquina para no ser aplastada._

_.- ¡Desmaius!.- Vocifereó Mcnair y pronto ella sintió como un cuerpo caía al lado suyo._

_Turner estaba medio aturdido ya que la maldición le rozó el brazo. Fue rápida y le arrebató la varita a su dueño, pero cuando se la arrebataba sintió como un muelle enganchado en su muñeca se hacía paso por su carne desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Sintió un profundo dolor; pero eso no le impidió tomar la varita de la mano del hombre y entrar en acción_

_.- ¡Animae!.- gritó y pronto el polvo que había provocado el derrumbe del techo se disipó, dejando ver a todas las personas y delatando todas las posiciones. Mcnair estaba frente a Kingsley, le sangraba la cabeza y tenía un feo corte en el brazo, Ojoloco intentaba parar una hemorragia que tenia en el brazo en un momento que el creía oportuno, de no ser por que Ginny había disipado la neblina de polvo. Rabastan estaba en perfectas condiciones y delante de el tenía a un Willhem hecho polvo porque unas piedras le habían caído en la pierna y no podía moverse.. Todos la miraron._

_.- Avada Kedavra.- Dijo con odio apuntando a Turner.- ¡Expelliarmus!- Ojoloco quedó desarmado._

_.- Avada Kedavra.- Chilló una voz desde la puerta. Amycus, el mortífago deforme por una maldición en un tiempo pasado, había acertado en la espalda de Ojoloco, Ginny supuso que él era el que había desarmado a los otros aurores de la entrada, junto con Rabastan._

_Kingsley viendo que la batalla estaba perdida tomó a Willhem creando un escudo alrededor de ellos y salieron por el hueco que había en la pared, desaparecieron en medio del campo. Los mortífagos miraban a Ginny con desconcierto._

_.- Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.- Dijo Mcnair intentando taparse la herida. Ginny rasgó más su bata y para asombro de todos le colocó la tela en la herida para que hiciera presión. Rabastan que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de observar, tomó a Ginny por el brazo y salieron de allí._

_Todo se volvió negro._

_**Flash Back End**_

Ahora Ginny veía la carne desgarrada de su brazo, necesitaba desinfectarla, pues estaba medio seca, y quemar las bacterias que le habían entrado para evitar una severa infección o peor aún, una necrosis del tejido herido. Si por lo menos tuviera su varita... Miró a su alrededor y una dolorosa y rápida solución le vino a la mente.

Se levantó del rocoso y punzante suelo de un golpe arañándose las rodillas. Y se quitó la falda examinándola. La puso del revés y vio que el forro era lo que menos manchado estaba y lo arrancó de un tirón.

Volvió a ponerse el trozo irregular de tela. Movió los dedos del brazo herido, le dolía muchísimo. ''Vamos Ginevra, tu puedes" Dijo para darse ánimos. Tomó la carne separada de su brazo para volver a unirla.

"_**Una habitación con paredes tan frías que te queman la piel"**_

De un tirón pegó la carne huída y apoyó el brazo en la pared, sintió un dolor tan agudo que quería morir y retirarlo cuanto antes; Aguantó diez segundos, al retirarlo soltó un desgarrados grito de dolor, que se escuchó hasta en las plantas superiores.

Se miró la herida, Al rojo vivo, pero desinfectada.

Volvió a apoyar el brazo para cerrar del todo la herida

Se llevó una mano a la boca, los nudillos se le habían dañado al hacer eso.

Daños Colaterales.

Al fin y al cabo...Nada importante...

Sonrió.

* * *

La escena primera, la del primer año de Ginny quería reflejar la dependencia que ella sufría al estar atada al diario y como lo odiaba y amaba a la vez. No veía conveniente en poner una escena de sexo entre Tom y Ginny, ya que ella tiene once años...Sería un poco como absurdo...Si soñó algo creo que sería que se daban besos o algo así.

El próximo capítulo será de Bellatrix y los mortífagos...Es decir...De todos los protagonistas. He estado buscando descripciones físicas de todos ellos pero no he encontrado nada claro, así que la mayoría serán cómo me los imagino yo, y como los dibuja una chica que lo hace genial; esencialmente he sacado de sus dibujos a casi todos, menos a dos mortífagos, Rabastan y Rodolphus... Que bueno ya saben como es Rabastan y Rodolphus viene en el próximo


	3. Capítulo III: El tiempo se está agotando

Capítulo dedicado a

**.-'Maria J.'-.** (espero que poco a poco tus dudas se vayan resolviendo) ,

**Bboop****,**(espero que no pienses mal de Luna, porque ella, no es mala, es un sol xD dime tus teorías que las recibiré con gran gratitud, por si acaso pillo alguna idea de ellas jajaja, un besote,

**Gin kiOhikari** ( muchas gracias por tu rr y por tu apoyo!! Sii una Ginny mala y torturando a sus seres queridos...eso será pronto, y cosas mucho más crueles, ñiajajajaja pero no digo más :X

Recomendación: el título es de una canción de Muse, si quieren leerlo con alguna les recomiendo esta.. :D

Capítulo 3:** Time is running out ( Muse)**

Rabastan se acercaba con paso decidido al despacho de su hermano. Su cuerpo estaba empapado por la lluvia que caía. Su capa le pesaba tanto que decidió tirarla al suelo, dejando ver su ropa manchada de sangre. Llamó fuertemente a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, pasó.

Rodolphus Lestrange estaba en su escritorio escribiendo unos papeles con una pluma de águila de color blanco. Su pelo negro como el azabache estaba atado en una coleta, pero algunos rizos rebeldes caían, dándole a su tez morena un aire infantil. Ante aquella incursión de su hermano no dijo nada, siguió escribiendo tranquilamente hasta que acabó el pergamino.

Después, con pausada tranquilidad dejó la pluma en el tintero, y miró a su hermano que en esos momentos respiraba con mucha dificultad.

.- ¿Se puede saber el porque de tus maneras?-dijo tranquilo- Me estás manchando la alfombra persa de agua y de sangre..¿Sabes lo difícil que le va a ser a Jork quitar esas manchas?

.- No estoy para tus bromas Rod.- Rabastan estaba exaltado.- No te vas a imaginar lo que pasó en la misión de hace tres días...

.- La chica Weasley se encuentra aquí, querido hermano. La trajo Mcnair después de vuestra afrenta en esa dichosa celda, aunque si llega a ser por Greyback, ni lo cuenta, ese apestoso perro se la quería comer...Se encuentra en la celda 111, Bella creyó que era mejor encerrarla allí, por si acaso quería escaparse.

.- ¿Escaparse?¡ Pero si esa loca llamó a Voldemort mientras estaba encerrada en una celda por los de su mismo bando!! En las condiciones que estaba, medio muerta viviendo en su propia mierda...-hizo una pausa- No logro entenderlo

.- Yo tampoco, por eso hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para que no escape, por si era un señuelo para lograr averiguar la posición del Señor Tenebroso. De momento se quedará con nosotros, hasta que sepamos algo más del porqué de su aislamiento.

En ese momento se escuchó un repiqueteo de tacones. Poco después pasaba una mujer de bellas facciones con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y los ojos más negros que la noche.

.- Bella, querida, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra prisionera? – dijo Rodolphus mientras se levantaba a recibir a su esposa.

.- Desmayada.- se acomodó en los brazos de su marido y dirigió sus labios carnosos a los de él.- Anoche decidió curarse la herida del brazo.

.- ¿La que se hizo con el alambre? Se le desgarró toda la carne del antebrazo...Recuerdo como Greyback quiso arrancárselo...

.- Pues ayer cogió la carne separada y se la quemó con las paredes de la celda; del dolor se desmayo.- bostezó.- Esa Weasley apestosa tiene más agallas de las que yo creía.- Por primera vez miró a Rabastan.- Estás empapado, sube a cambiarte, que me estás manchando la alfombra persa y..

.- Ya, ya lo se.- dijo en tono de burla.- Jork se va a desvivir intentando quitársela...

.- Por cierto, hermano...

.-¿Si?

.- Apestas, date una ducha con mucho jabón.

Rabastan salió de la habitación seguido de las risas de su hermano y su cuñada. Había veces que le daban ganas de estrangularlos a los dos, pero al fin y al cabo eran la única familia que le quedaba, no podía evitar sentir algo de cariño hacia ellos. Se desapareció en el cuarto que le fue confinado cuando se construyó aquella mansión hacía veinte años.

Se desnudó y pasó al baño propio que tenía, abrió el grifo del agua fría para despejar su cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos Weasley se había comportado así? Había matado a un auror y desarmado a Ojoloco, que según la información que poseían, era muy cercano a su familia. Y luego, cómo curó a Mcnair, sin preocuparse de su propia herida. Era algo jodidamente absurdo.

Tembló al recordar como se estremeció en su espalda, como sintió su aliento, sus ojos vidriosos y labios cortados, aquélla belleza angelical que parecía que se había rebozado en la inmundicia...Golpeó con los puños las paredes del baño, cuando sintió que una erección empezaba a surgir en él. Cerró la ducha y se decidió a verla, le mandaría un par de maldiciones y ya estaría bien, se le quitarían todas esas dudas de la cabeza, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_**En el despacho...**_

.- Este asunto me preocupa realmente querido.- dijo Bella sentada en el regazo de su marido.

.- Lo sé, es algo muy perturbador, no sé si deberíamos llamar al Lord...

.- No es necesario molestarlo por una cosa así, es una simple prisionera, casi todos los días recibimos unos cuantos...- Alegó la morena rápidamente. Rodolphus se extrañó, sabía que su mujer adoraba al señor Oscuro y perder una oportunidad para verlo era algo inóspito en ella.

.- ¿Se puede saber que estás tramando?

.- Nada, solamente quiero saber...Obtener información acerca de ella. ¿No crees que nos sería realmente útil? Además el Lord, está muy ocupado ultimamente hace meses que no nos reúne o nos da nuevas instrucciones.

.- Ya, pero no quiero que nos castigue por no informarlo, así que te doy una semana para sacarle la información que necesites, porque no voy a esperar.- espetó.

.- A veces creo que podría llegar a amarte, mi vida.- susurró Bella acercándose a sus labios.

.- Yo sé que nunca podrás hacerlo.- Él terminó la distancia que los separaba y la besó suavemente, rodeando su cintura con sus musculosos brazos y siento como ella se estremecía en ellos.

...#...

_**En una casa en las afueras de Londres...**_

.- No puede ser cierto lo que dices Kingley...Ginevra no puede haber...- Arthur se desplomó sobre una silla.

.- Si, a matado a Turner, y Ojoloco...- respiró hondo, ya que le costaba mucho contener las lágrimas.- murió porque ella le desarmó...

.- La tienen los mortífagos...¡¡Maldita sea!! .- Percy le dio una patada a mesa y casi la tiró al suelo.- Ahora ella...Seguro que está...

Pero no pudo terminar porque alguien le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

.- No te atrevas a decir que está muerta. ¿¿ME ENTIENDES??.- dijo rojo de ira Harry Potter.- ¿Dios mío se puede saber que está pasando? No entiendo nada...No lo entiendo...- Comenzó a llorar. Hermione le abrazó por la espalda e intentó consolarlo, pero él bruscamente se soltó.

.- Joder...¿ Cómo podremos rescatarla? Hiciera lo que hiciese...Es nuestra hermana y hay que recuperarla...- Todos miraron a George Weasley que se veía desesperado.- Quizás hayan dejado alguna pista que podamos seguir...

.- Estoy seguro de que la han llevado a la mansión Lestrange, ahí es dónde llevan a todos los prisioneros...

.- Te equivocas Quincey, es a la mansión Malfoy...- dijo rascándose la cabeza Antígona Quimby .- La pueden haber llevado a cualquier lado...Es imposible...

.- No te atrevas a decir que es imposible encontrarla, porque lo haremos, auque tenga que remover cielo y tierra para...

.- Harry, ahroa no puedes perder el tiempo en eso, tienes que encontrar los dos últimos horcruxes que quedan.

.- Hermione...-dijo con voz medio calmada- ¿¿NO CREES QUE ENCONTRAR A GINNY NO ES PERDER EL TIEMPO??.- vociferó

La chica asustada se puso a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación. Todos se habían quedado callados, nadie sabía dónde mirar, la tensión se rompió gracias a Arthur.

.- Tu misión, Harry, es encontrar los Horcruxes para derrotar a Voldemort y acabar esta guerra que nos viene desgastando a todos desde hace tanto tiempo.- suspiró.- Mi pequeña Ginny podrá volver a la normalidad cuando todo esto acabe...Yo tengo queirme...a..avisar a Molly de lo sucedido...Fred, Percy, id al hospital a ver a vuestros hermanos, y si están en condiciones avisadles de lo que está pasando.

El señor Weasley se levantó muy lentamente de su silla y se dirigió a la salida. Todos observaron lo viejo y desgastado que se veía, su corazón se estaba destrozando poco a poco por esta maldita guerra.

Primero fue Ron, luego Charlie, y ahora Ginny...¿Por qué las mejores personas tenían que sufrir tanto?

.- Creo que tengo que ir a por Hermione.- Harry salió de allí cansinamente, arrastrando los pies, bajo la mirada desaprobadora de todos.

...#...

_**En un piso de Londres...**_

.- Neville, me he enterado de casualidad en el ministerio, se han llevado a Ginny.

.- ¡Qué?.- El muchacho se desplomó en un sofá- No...No puede ser verdad...

.- Lo es.- dijo una rubia de jos grisáceos.- Se la han llevado, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo...

.- Luna...Abrázame, por favor...- Luna se dirigió a los brazos del castaño que por tantos años había sido su amigo inseparable, de ella y de Ginny, siempre habían estado los tres unidos.

Cerró los ojos y se perdió en ese olor a manzana que siempre desprendía Neville y que la tranquilizaba. Hacía un mes que no había visto a Ginny, desde que la acompañó aquella tarde a la farmacia. Empezó a llorar.

Se oyó como se abría la puerta, y otra mujer rubia, pasaba a la casa, cargada de bolsas.

.- ¡Cariño! Ya estoy en ca...- al ver a su marido y a su mejor amiga abrazados en el sofá, llorando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Qué...Qué ha pasado?

.- Hanna, cariño...- dijo Neville.- Se..Se la han llevado...

.- ¿A quien?.- Se sentó al lado de él le acarició el rostro a Luna.- Por Dios, dímelo, ¡¡me estás matando!!

.- A Ginny.- entre hipidos Luna puso hablar. Se incorporó un poco y se secó las lágrimas.- Se la llevaron porque estaba embarazada...

.- ¿QUE?.-gritó la pareja estupefacta.

...#...

Hasta aqui el capítulo tres, es un poco cortito pero es lo que me da tiempo a escribir con tantos exámenes.

En este cap, he querido mostrar como están las cosas en los dos bandos jiji, y sobre todo la amistad que poseen Luna, Neville y Ginny tras años de ser amigos y los segundones de la historia. Sé que en este capítulo hay lenguaje soez y tal y mucha crueldad, pero es que la guerra es así, y ojalá no nos toque vivirla, pero es una realidad, y bueno yo quiero mostrarla un poquito jiji.

Espero que les haya gustado y no haberles decepcionado :)

Sus rr me dan muchos ánimos y me gusta recibirlos, porque me dan una alegría...Así que por favor, no cuesta tanto, escribid un rr que me alegráis un montón (y la felicidad de una niña es importante (qué cara, con 19 añazos ya...) xD)

Además si no hay rr no actualizo, aunque realmente esta historia me gusta y la estoy escribiendo con mucha ilusión.

Un besazo a todas!!


	4. Capítulo IV: When the Love falls

Este capítulo va dedicado a **lunatilopa, Gin_kiOhikari, Juliss, Nimue-Tarrazzo**,, **, **.....GRACIAS A VOSOTRAS CONTINÜO LA HISTORIA; PORQUE ME DAN MUCHOS ÁNIMOS!!!!

Son las mejores :)

Capítulo Cuatro. **Contigo, sin ti.**

Ginevra Weasley estaba sentada en su cama, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, donde las baldosas verdes y rojas se habían roto. Así, embobada la encontró su hermano Charley, que se sentó a su lado abrazándola, besando su pelo, como Ron lo hacía.

.- Por favor, necesito estar sola.- susurró.

.- No tienes porqué afrontarlo tu sola, llora conmigo si es necesario.- contestó el pelirrojo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, llenos de frustración y de rabia.

.- No intentes ser Ron, Charley, no necesito que nadie sienta lastima por mi, me he cuidado sola sin que tu estuvieras, y lo he hecho bastante bien.

Su hermano la miró desconcertado, con los ojos aguados. Se levantó bruscamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ginny, arrepentida por haber sido tan cruel e injusta con su hermano, se levantó corriendo y le cogió de la mano, éste se paró y espero a que ella hablase.

.- Lo siento..-dijo con voz rota.- Te quiero, lo siento mucho, lo siento, te quiero...-Ante esta súplica se giró y la abrazó. Besó su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

.- Ginny, ¿qué pasa?

.- Charley...Estoy embaraza.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, alguien lo escuchó, un tremendo error por parte de los hermanos.

............

Molly Weasley estaba estupefacta, su hija embarazada ¿de quién? Fuera del matrimonio, fuera de toda idea que ella pudiera tener en la cabeza. Retrocedió lentamente sin ser escuchada por sus dos hijos, Ginny y Charley. Un bebé. Tiempos de guerra....No, no era bueno.

Pasó por el cuarto de Hermione en el cual yacía la chica acostada, inconsciente desde hacía cuatro días. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Acarició sus cabellos enmarañados y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó su mano mientras se acordaba de su hijo Ron.

Ron, su niño pequeño, de mirada asustada y cabellos revueltos. Había amado a la chica que ahora estaba en la cama. Todos esos años de Hogwarts desperdiciados por su cabezonería, su terquedad, sus celos. Hasta que un día, dejó todo a un lado para estar con esa chica que ahora estaba sumida en el más terrible de los dolores.

Habían pasado todo el miedo de una batalla sangrienta en su escuela, de vivir aislados del mundo buscando no se qué cosa para destruir al seños oscuro que ahora ganaba puestos. Había perdido el ministerio en una última avanzadilla de magos y hombres lobo. Aunque él tenía el poder, se notaba que estaba cada día más debilitado por la duración de la guerra.

Habían luchado todos, habían muerto muchos. Su hijo Fred, su hijo Bill se encontraba en el hospital intentando sanar las heridas que le había causado Greyback, cuando le asaltó en su casa para "rematar el trabajo", su pequeño Ron. Ella había sufrido ya por tres vidas enteras, tenía ganas de que los problemas se subsanaran pronto.

Hermione, tenía un gran depresión por perder al amor de su vida. Justo dos semanas después de contraer matrimonio en secreto, él la había abandonado. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquello, y era la segunda vez que ella intentaba quitarse la vida, con un corte en su delicada muñeca.

.-Molly...- un voz grave la llamó .- No es bueno que estés aquí, no puedo ver a más gente triste.

.- ¡Oh Harry!.- dijo la mujer abrazando el cuerpo de su casi-hijo.- No puedo soportar verla así...Es horrible.

.- Lo sé..Necesita que alguien esté a su lado, que le quiera y la apoye.- susurró.- He decidido que ese alguien, tengo que ser yo.

.-¿Pero...? .- Molly alzó la vista.- ¿Y Ginny? ¿No estabais saliendo?

.- Ella...Ella tendrá que aceptarlo.- acabó con un nudo en la garganta.- No puedo permitir que Hermione vuelva a quitarse la vida, no quiero perderla.

.- Entiendo Harry.- se secó la nariz y lo miró a los ojos.- Supongo que no cambiarías de opción por nada del mundo, tu eres así. Tu felicidad, a costa de la suya.

.- Soy la única salida de Hermione, lo sé, lo siento.- Hizo un intento de sonrisa.

.- Sé que Hermione no puede sufrir más.- suspiró.- Ayúdala, mientras yo me preparo para recoger lentamente los cachitos del último Weasley que queda cuerdo.

Algo alterada se deshizo del abrazo y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras de la tétrica casa Ojoloco había abonado para que sirviera de cuartel general; ya que la casa de los Black había sido interceptada por los mortífagos. Atravesó un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se apoyó contra ella. Hizo un hechizo silenciador.

Hechizo tras hechizo reventó todo el mobiliario de la sala, pateó los cojines, los jarrones, lloró y gritó de desesperación; porque lo que tendría que hacer, iba a pesar sobre su alma el resto de su vida.

¿Problemas? No dejaría de tenerlos nunca.

......

**_Una semana después_**

Neville Longbotton paseaba por el Callejón Diagon buscando un regalo para su esposa, dentro de dos semanas harían cinco años de casados y deseaba encontrar algo especial para ella. Se quedó embobado en un escaparate, había unos pendientes de plata largos, de forma triangular "Plata de Siria", esos serían perfectos para realzar los ojos grises de su hermosa Hanna.

.- Se te va a caer la baba grandullón.- Un fino brazo lo abrazó.- Son perfectos para ella.

.- ¡Luna! ¿Te gustan? Creo que voy a pasar a comprarlos .- sonrió.

.- De acuerdo, estoy con Ginny en ese café de enfrente, pásate cuando acabes, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

.- De acuerdo linda, enseguida voy.

Realmente le habían salido caros los zarcillos, pero merecían la pena. Guardó la bolsa cuidadosamente en un bolsillo de su abrigo y se encaminó al café. Se extrañó por no encontrarlas en la terraza, puesto que hacía muy buen día. Dentro todo estaba oscuro alumbrado por una lámpara en cada mesita, las pareces escarlatas hacían tétrico el lugar.

Las encontró en una mesita, Luna cogía la mano de Ginny, mientras que pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, la pelirroja tenía la cara tapada por su mano libre. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Se precipitó al lado de la pelirroja y la abrazó. Reconociendo su olor, ella se estiró hacia él, agradeciendo el contacto.

.- ¿Qué pasa Luna?.-

.- Es Harry, .- Dijo la ojiazul con los ojos aguados.- y Charley.

La cara de interrogación del muchacho era todo un poema. Ginny se reincorporó y medio sonrió al verlo.

.- Charley se fue hace dos días de misión.- dijo sonándose los mocos.- Ahora está en San Mungo, inconsciente...-Nuevos sollozos salieron de su garganta. Miró al chico a los ojos y continuó.- Recuerdas que Harry y yo...- No pudo continuar.

.- Luna, ¡¡Por Dios!! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?

.- ¡¡¡¡A ese cabrón no le ha pasado nada, ya le pasará, porque yo misma le haré sufrir como nunca lo he hecho con nadie!!!!- Gritó. Pocas veces perdía Luna los papeles.- Ese cerdo cabrón se acostó con nuestra amiga para utilizarla, el muy hijo de perra ha empezado a salir con...¿adivina quién?

.- Ehm..No sé...

.- Con Hermione, solo por pena.- Luna suspiró- Después de que la muy cobarde intentó lo que vosotros sabéis le roba la felicidad a mi amiga.

.- Basta Luna.- sonrió Ginny ante el estado de su pacífica amiga.- Neville, necesito que me des la poción de Flurist.

Neville la miró a los ojos, desconcertado de nuevo, La poción que servía como aporte vitamínico, para curar la anemia, para quitar las nauseas, y curar los dolores de espalda, que se mandaba a las mujeres....Instintivamente llevó una de sus grandes manos a la tripa de su amiga, volvió a mirarla, y la abrazó.

.- ¡¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!!!- Gritó contento

.- Por Dios Neville que no tiene que enterarse nadie...- pudo articular la pelirroja asfixiada. Él se separó.- No puede enterarse nadie, solo lo saben ustedes dos...Y Charley, aunque él...-sonrió melancólicamente.- No creo que pueda.-Empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

.- Nosotros estaremos a tu lado princesa.-dijo Luna- Note dejaremos sola, nunca, no criarás a este niño sola, estamos nosotros.

.- Es cierto yo seré su padre y Luna la madre dos, tranquila.- suspiró.- Además Hanna estará encantada de tener a una ahijado.

.- Gracias chicos...Los quiero muchísimo.

_**Dos días después**_

Ginny caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres. Había estado con Luna en la farmacia, para comprar unas pastillas para evitar los mareos, mientras que Neville preparaba la poción. Se paró enfrente de un escaparate donde había ropa de bebés. Sin poder evitarlo pasó y compró un conjuntito de lana blanca.

Era una chaqueta pequeñita y suave, que iba con un pantalón del mismo color. Compró unos zapatos azul marino, de lana, para que al bebé no se le enfriasen los pies. Sonrió para si misma imaginando a un bebé pelirrojo, de ojos esmeralda. "Ron, se va a llamar Ron" pensó para si misma. Sonrió con melancolía.

Cuando dobló una esquina, vio a una pareja enamorada sentada en un banco. Él, rubio de mirada juguetona; ella, morena, con una enorme tripa. Le estaba acariciando el vientre, mientras la futura mamá sonreía.

Los miró con rencor, abrazándose a sí misma, pues ella...Nunca podría sentir ese amor que tanto necesitaba.

_**Flash Back.**_

Charley salió de su habitación más feliz de lo que se iba anteriormente. Le había dicho que iba a apoyarla, e iba a estar a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Con una sonrisa ahora, ella se dispuso a buscar a Harry, tenia que decírselo, iba a ser papá, y eso no te ocurre todos los días.

Más feliz que antes bajó las escaleras, se cruzó con su hermano Percy al cual besó en la mejilla, vio como su madre se metía en la alacena, sonrió para si misma, seguro que iba a preparar un suculento pastel. Buscó a Harry por toda la planta de abajo, sin encontrarlo. Salió al jardín y sonrió como una boba al imaginarse como la otra noche se habían estado besando allí, para luego ir al cuarto de la pelirroja; cosa que hacían desde hacía más o menos tres meses. Le pareció extraño no verlo...Quizás estuviera en el cuarto de Hermione.

Ginny se llenó de tristeza al acordarse por lo que le sucedió a su amiga. Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de hacer eso. Aunque sabía que no podía dormir por las noches, que se las pasaba llorando, pero ella también echaba de menos a su hermano, era su HERMANO, había pasado toda su vida con él. Recordó porqué estaba triste antes de que Charlie llegase. Se sentía culpable por estar tan feliz el día en que se cumplían seis meses de la muerte de Ron, pero también era el día en que supo que una nueva vida se gestaba en su interior.

De nuevo subio las escaleras para ir a la habiación de la castaña. No esperaba encontrársela despierta, ya que llevaba varios días sedada para calmar sus nervios, estaba mejor, pero a verces, por culpa del dolor, decía cosas que dolían y Molly había pedido esos calmantes, para tenerla, de momento bajo control y que se recuperase cuánto antes; ya que en Harry deseaba partir a encontrar "no sé qué diablos" y solo permitía que ella le acompañase, como siempre el trío cerrado,ahora dúo. Fue sigilosamente hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta, asomó la cabeza y vio a Hermione colgada del cuello de Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente.

.- Entonces...¿Vas a estar conmigo para siempre?.- Hermione miró a Ginny a los ojos ¿sonriendo?.- Vas a quererme, no me vas a dejar...por favor.- susurró melancólicamente ella.

.- Claro preciosa.- le dijo él.- Te amaré siempre, estaremos juntos hasta la muerte.

No, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, un pequeño dolor en el pecho surgió. Lentamente la golpeó, la hizo retroceder, para no ver el beso que se estaban dando. Retrocedió otro paso tapándose la boca para que no la escuchasen gemir. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, rápidamente. Se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Allí se quedó hasta que una mano se puso en sus hombros.

.- ¿Pasa algo?.- Harry

Miradas cruzadas. Rencor, odio.

.- .....-Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

.-¿Te encuentras bien pelirroja?.- Se asustó al ver como temblaba y la rodeó con los brazos, mientras ella se quebraba, y le daba el último abrazo que sabía que iba a compartir con él. Lloró en su hombro largamente, hasta que sintió como se quedaba seca. Sintió como el la seguía apretando contra su pecho, sus fuertes manos amarrándola de su cintura.

Alzó ligeramente la cabeza, rozó con su nariz el cuello de él, mientras que se estremecía por el contacto. Llegó hasta su oído, con el alma en los labios.

.- Nunca he podido llegar a explicarme porque te amo tanto...Si tu me quisieras como yo te adoro...- dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro.- Por toda la vida habría de quedar amor para nadie en el mundo entero, ni sobre la tierra ni bajo el mar.-sollozo fuerte. – esta última frase la dijo cantando, la había escuchado en un cd, mil y una veces a su lado.

Se separó de él lentamente.

.- Bravo, creo que has sido la persona que más veces ha herido mis sentimientos. Te acostaste conmigo un par de veces, todo, aquello que te di esa noche era real, te amo Harry, y deseo, que sufras, que llores, que no encuentras consuelo, cuando te des cuenta deque me has perdido.- escupió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.- Me has utilizado como a una perra. Después de tantas promesas de amor. Pari ti no hay un lugar, ni siquiera en el puto infierno.

Dicho esto lo besó con fiereza, para después, salir corriendo.

_**Falsh Back End**_

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su cara. Había prometido a Luna no llorar más, y no iba a hacerlo, una promesa, aunque fuera imposible, debia cumplirse bajo cualquier concepto o circunstancia. No podía ser débil ahora que su familia y su futuro bebé la necesitaba. Charley estaba en un hospital, junto con su hermano Bill, no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar por un estúpido sin corazón.

Subió las escaleras de la casa, al parecer no había nadie. Llamó a su madre a gritos, pero nadie contestó, supuso que estaría en el hospital, viendo a Charley. Subió con cuidado las escaleras, puesto que estas estaban muy viejas y no quería que nada lastimase al bebé. Ya en el final se encontró con Hermione, parada enfrente de ella.

.- Me odias porque Harry está enamorado de mi.- sonrió- Te sientes la peor mierda del mundo, ¿a que sí?

.- Hermione, déjalo ya.- Ginny ni siquiera la miró, sabía que la salud mental de Hermione no estaba muy bien , puesto que la medicación alteraba mucho su inconsciente.- No estoy molesta, tu eres feliz y eso me basta.

Intentó pasar, pero ella le cortó el paso.

.- Mírame Ginevra.- Le ordenó con voz fuerte.-Se que me odias, se que no soportas ver a Harry abrazarme, ni besarme. Sobretodo después de que supieras que estás embarazada.

LA chica miró a su amiga por primera vez en aquella conversación. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre, asustada, ella no podía decir su secreto, nadie lo tomaría bien no podía ni siquiera decírselo a Harry, no quería lastima de nadie.

.- No digas nada, por favor.- suplicó la pelirroja. Pero Ginny no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como una fuerza empujándola.

Calló de espaldas.

Algunos huesos se quebraron.

Algo en su vientre dejó de existir.

La ropita de bebé se desparramó por el suelo, mientras un pequeño charco de sangre la manchaba, lentamente.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la universidad me tiene muy liada. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un rr

Que me animan mucho a continuar :D

Si no cuesta naaada!!!

Si no hay rr no la continúo porque no se si alguien quiere seguir leyendo :)

Un beso a todos

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!


	5. Capítulo V: El odio de Ginny

**Recomendación musical...Una cancion trsite, la que vosotrs queráis :)**

**El odio de Ginny**

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero eso solo provocó que un agudo dolor le llegase al vientre. Emitió un pequeño grito y los recuerdos volvieron; algo faltaba en su interior.

Hermione, las escaleras...Había caído, su bebé ya no estaba. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y a pesar del dolor se encogió en la cama rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. ¿La habría empujado su antigua amiga? No podía creer que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que su salud mental era muy cambiante desde la muerte de su hermano en la batalla de Hogwarts*, pero de eso ya habían pasado tres años, en los cuales el poder de Voldemort era cada vez más fuerte, el miedo aumentaba y la resistencia cada vez estaba más floja, toda Inglaterra estaba inmersa en una Guerra Civil interminable.

Ron, su hermanito del alma, su confidente, había caído al igual que Fred, Remus y Tonks en esa Batalla fallida que en un principio creyeron ganada. Ginny sabía por lo que había pasado su amiga, sabía el amor secreto que sentía desde su primer año y antes de iniciarse la pelea su hermano se declaró diciendo que lucharía por ella, para que no le sucediese nada, y efectivamente, Ron impidió que Fenrir Greyback matase a Hermione a cambio de su vida. Ese golpe fue el decisivo para iniciar una retirada presurosa del castillo. Ginny recuerda muy bien las noches que tuvo que dormir con su amiga, en que ella lloraba sin control haciéndola caer al final en una fuerte depresión.

La castaña había estado internada en un hospital muggle por un tiempo, pero luego tuvieron que llevársela a la Casa de tía Muriel. Poco a poco había recobrado la cordura y los nervios, las mejoras se vieron hacía seis meses cuando tomó su primer libro en años y comenzó a leer reanudando así las investigaciones de cómo proceder en contra del avance territorial de Voldemort. De vez en cuando las crisis la abatían haciéndole aferrarse a Harry el único soporte que ella pensaba que le quedaba, se convirtió en una celosa creyendo que le quitarían a su mejor amigo, eso lo sabía muy bien Ginny que tuvo que llevar su romance con Harry a escondidas por ella. Eso en verdad no le molestaba porque sabía que era por su bien, a veces ella misma tenía que recordárselo. Ahora sabía que la situación se le había escapado de las manos, Harry la había dejado por ella, por su bienestar y él esperaba que ella lo comprendiese

Harry, Ron...Su bebé, sintió como se le secaba la garganta y un nudo fuerte se ponía en su pecho impidiéndole llorar. Todos sus puntos de apoyo iban desapareciendo demasiado rápido. Se fijó que en la mesita de noche había un teléfono y descargó su ira contra él, lo tomo y lo estrello contra la pared, hizo igual con el jarrón de flores, el mando de la cama e incluso pateo la mesa haciendo que una gotitas de sangre manchasen las sábanas. Por un rato se quedó mirando esas manchas y fue consciente de nuevo de que ya no tendría bebés, ninguno más, el nudo de su pecho desapareció y pasó la mañana llorando hasta que prácticamente se quedó seca. Por la tarde intentando apartar sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado, decidió ir a por un vaso de agua al baño de la habitación.

Apoyó con delicadeza los pies en la fría losa y caminó despacio; le dolía todo el cuerpo. Observó apenada el cuelo con todos sus desperfectos tuvo que tener cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales del jarrón roto. Conforme se iba acercando a la puerta de salida que estaba al lado de la del baño, escuchó susurros apresurados, se acercó todo lo deprisa que pudo para escuchar.

.- Molly tranquilízate, solo ha sido una caída por las escaleras, un accidente, deja de llorar.

.- Yo ¡Oh Arhutr!.- se escuchó un sonoro gemido.

.- Venga, por ahí viene Harry te quedarás con él mientras que yo voy a la cafetería a por algo de comer, cariño.

Pasos apresurados

.- Molly, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ginny?.- Ha Ginny le corrió un escalofrío por las piernas, El estaba preocupado por ella.

.- Yo...Harry....cielo...- Ginny supuso que en ese momento ella se estaría echando a sus brazos para llorar locamente, a veces su madre era muy teatrera, además ella no sabía lo del bebé.- Ella está bien...pero yo, yo he cometido un error...Dios mío...Nunca podré perdonarme...

.- ¿Qué has hecho Molly?- Harry alzó un poco la voz.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Ginny?

.- Yo...¡Oh Merlín!

.- Molly, cuéntamelo.

.- Ella, ella estaba –pausa- estaba embarazada de tí.

.-¿Cómo?- gritó el ojiverde.

Al otro lado de la puerta una pelirroja se llevaba la mano a la boca para no gritar. Su madre lo sabía...Por eso Hermione...Ella se lo había dicho a Hermione y ella la había empujado a drede en un ataque de celos, no fue un accidente. Estas ideas acudían a su mente como relámpagos, pero lo que ella no sabía era que todas estaban equivocadas.

.- Yo...Lo siento Harry.- volvió a sollozar.

.- Ella esperaba un bebé mío. ¿Desde cuando lo sabías? – Se escuchó como alguien se

sentaba estrepitosamente en una silla.

.- El día en que me confesaste que te irías con Hermione y la dejarías sola.- se sonó la nariz y lo miró con algo parecido al reproche- No tuve otra opción, no podía dejar que ese bebé naciera por el bien tuyo, de Hermione y de mi hija.

.-¿Qué estás diciendo Molly? Fuiste tu la que...

.- Si Harry, yo tiré a Ginny por las escaleras para que perdiese a ese bebé. Y me odio por ello. Pero tenía que defender a mi pequeña...

Pero Molly no pudo terminar la frase, porque una furia pelirroja salió de la habitación con una varita en la mano. Harry la miró, ojerosa, pálida, con una venda en el tobillo y en la muñeca y con un odio en la mirada que lo intimidó. Su cara surcada por las lágrimas era un poema de dolor, miró a su madre con repugnancia.

.- Fuiste tu .- siseó.- ¡¡¡Tu me hiciste perder a mi bebé!!!

.-Ginny, no hagas ninguna...

.- Ninguna qué Harry .- Chilló. A esas alturas su madre estaba encogida contra la pared muy asustada y mirando a todos los lados.- Me acabo de enterar que mi propia madre ha matado a la única persona que podría aportarme felicidad, ya que tú me dejaste. Haré las locuras que me de la gana, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar loca, gilipollas-siseó con veneno en la voz.

.- Pero lo hizo por..- Ni siquiera pudo acabar una frase que ni él mismo creía.

.- ¿Por mi bien? - volvió a gritar.- ¿Que ahora piensas como Voldemort? ¡¡Nadie mata por el bien de los demás!!

Se giró dándole la espalda al ojiverde para que no la viese coger aliento. Había muchas cabezas asomadas en las habitaciones, al final del pasillo Arthur y Percy se acercaban a pasos rápidos.

.- Os odio, como nunca he odiado a nadie. Me las pagareis, os haré pagar todo el daño que me habéis hecho. Tú serás la primera mamá...¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!

Un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia Molly que se encontraba en la silla. Su cuerpo se contorsionó salvajemente y cayó a suelo. Todos estaban paralizados por lo raro de la situación, asombrados por la fuerza del hechizo, asustados por las heridas que empezaban a salir en la piel de Molly mientras gritaba, Harry se abalanzó sobre Ginny, quitándole la varita de un manotazo, ella le miró a los ojos.

.- Púdrete en tu propio dolor Potter.

.- Ginevra Molly Weasley, estás arrestada bajo pena de muerte por atacar a un familiar con una maldición imperdonable...-el muchacho miró por última vez los ojos de su pequeña pelirroja, e hizo un último intento de salvarla.- bajo la maldición imperius.

Luna Lovegood sintió como si una fuerza le succionara el estómago y tomada de la mano de Neville salió del pensadero, no podían creer lo que había visto. Molly había matado a su propio nieto, había empujado a su hija por las escaleras para que Hermione y Harry tuvieran vía libre, para protegerlos. Ahora todo tenía sentido...El porqué de la extraña desaparición de toda la familia Weasley, el constante mal humor de Harry...Ginny ilocalizable, se habían equivocado al pensar que se la llevaron los mortífagos por estar embaraza de Harry. Su propia familia la había encerrado y atacado matando a su bebé.

Rolf y Hanna los esperaban impacientes en la cocina de casa de la rubia. El muchacho miró los ojos de su mejor amigo, en ellos había un profundo dolor y una ira que casi la hizo temblar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido Molly tan cruel? Salieron de la habitación y se fundieron en un abrazo con sus respectivas parejas que se levantaron al ver las muecas desencajas de estos. A duras penas pudieron tomarse el té que Rolf había preparado, cuando estuvieron un poco más compuestos les contaron lo que habían visto en el pensadero, el recuerdo que Ginny les había mandado hacía más de un mes y que les había llegado ahora.

Todos estaban consternados mirando el paquete que había encima de la mesa, que no tenía remitente y del cual habían extraído ese recuerdo, observaron el sobre que todavía no había sido abierto tenía una nota encima que rezaba " En mi último conjuro permitido os hago llegar esto un mes después, no quería que los aurores lo interceptasen. G". Neville lo tomó y lo abrió despacio, Luna tenía los ojos tan aguados que ni siquiera se vio capaz de leer.

Queridos Nev y Looney:

No sé que escribiros. Ahora mismo estoy encerrada en una sala, esperando a que Harry venga a por mí para llevarme a una celda, recluida por cuatro aurores de los mejores, supongo, para cumplir un castigo que no merezco. Estoy sola aquí pero se que os tengo a mi lado, no dejo de pensar en vosotros en estos últimos momentos que me quedan de libertad, dicen que estoy bajo la maldición imperio pero os quiero decir que eso no es cierto, todo lo hice a propia voluntad y he de decir que lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad, no me arrepiento.

Os entrego este recuerdo para que vosotros sepáis lo que realmente pasó, os lo merecéis, ya que dudo que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día. No puedo continuar con mi vida por mucho que quiera, hay un dolor instalado en mi pecho que no se va y ahora que van a alejarme de aquí a encerrarme como una cucaracha ese odio crecerá y me volveré más loca, si mi mente puede trastornarse más de lo que está ya.

Se que si os viera Luna me diría que podría seguir adelante con su mirada soñadora y Neville me abrazaría fuertemente para darme ese optimismo que tanto le caracteriza, pero vosotros ya tenéis vuestras vidas, una pareja que os quiere, que os ama, y que nunca permitirá que os pase lo que me ha sucedido a mi, por mucho que quiera no puedo interferir más en vuestras vidas.

Por eso chicos os digo ahora mismo con la poca paz que queda en mi interior que os quiero, os amo como nunca he querido a nadie, sois mis amigos, mi apoyo, mi ilusión y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

Como último favor os pido que vayáis al bosque que hay al este de Otery Snt Catchpole y en la piedra del lago gravéis mi nombre y del que hubiera sido mi hijo, Ronald, quizás un día cuando mi alma ya no sea una fuente de furia y venganza, sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder verlo. Os quiero y por favor, no me odiéis, no vosotros.

Ginevra

Neville se levantó furioso con la voz tomada y se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió polvos flú y se encaminó a buscar un par de explicaciones aún con la carta en la mano. Echó una mirada furibunda a su amiga que estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

.- No me esperéis para cenar.¡¡A Grimmauld Place!!

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Sintió como alguien la elevaba del frío suelo. Olió un líquido fuerte que la reanimó y la hizo toser de nuevo cayó al suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda le echaron una manta por los hombros.

.- Alza la cabeza Weasley.- Una fría y burlona voz le dio la orden que ella acató de inmediato.

Se encontró con unos ojos grises que la asustaron, tan claros y tan astutos, escuchó una carcajada al otro lado de la habitación y vio a un hombre alto muy parecido al de los ojos grises pero mucho más mayor y con el pelo más corto. Pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció la figura atractiva y sensual de Bellatrix, detrás de ella había un elfo con un plato de comida, su estómago rugió llevaba cuatro días sin probar bocado, y la comida que le propinaban en esa cárcel no la alimentaba lo suficiente.

.- Comadreja, vas a hablar y vas a contarnos todo.- exigió Bella.

.- Vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas Weasley, y no nos vamos a conformar con una súplica para unirte a Voldemort, Él no tiene tiempo para mierdas insignificantes como tú, así que nosotros somos la única salvación que tienes antes de la muerte lenta y dolorosa que te daremos si no consigues convencernos.

El que habló fue el hombre más apartado de ella. Tenía que intentarlo, no había llegado tan lejos para echarse atrás, no podían matarla, no a estas alturas que ya había renunciado a todo y a todos.

.- Necesito unirme a él.- su voz estaba rota por la sequedad y el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar.- Necesito pertenecerle, necesito matarlos.- miró los ojos del hombre con decisión.- Quiero acabar con todos ellos, no debe quedar nadie con vida.

Bellatrix se acercó a ella e hizo aparecer una silla, apartó de un empujón a Rabastan y se sentó enfrente de ella, se agachó hasta quedar a casi su altura y clavó sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella puso su varita en su cuello.

.- ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el cual la señorita Ginevra Weasley, la dulce Ginevra, novia del niñato de Potter y hermana del Weasley que asesinamos en la batalla de Hogwarts, aquella que es amada por todos sus familiares y una respetada señorita quiere unirse a Voldemort? ¿Por qué no deberíamos pensar que quieres unirte para pasar información? Dime, pequeña comadreja.

Ginny la miró con decisión y sin que su voz le temblara contestó a las preguntas.

.- Porque mi familia aquella que me ama, mató lo que quedaba de aquella dulce señorita al asesinar a mi hijo a sangre fría, la única ilusión que a la buena de Ginevra le quedaba en la vida.

Bellatrix apartó la varita de su cuello, había leído la mente de la chica y llevaba razón, no había mentido, de hecho aquella pelirroja le había dado vía libre en su cabeza y sintió un enorme vacío en su interior. Sintió como su marido Rodolphus que era el que se había mantenido apartado todo el tiempo se acercaba y apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la estancia, él la siguió. La elfina de la puerta no sabía qué hacer se movía nerviosa.

Ginny agachó de nuevo la cabeza, había dejado que aquella mujer penetrara en su mente y se sentía agotada, lo había visto todo. Llevó una mano inconscientemente a su vientre y otra a sus ojos. Iban a matarla y ella no podría obtener venganza.

.- ¿Dónde se encuentra el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix?

.- ¿Qué?- Alzó la mirada de nuevo, al parecer no la habían dejado sola.

.- Respóndeme y ya veremos si sales de aquí. – Rabastan se sentó en la silla que había invocado la mujer.

.- Se encuentra en la calle Thomas Kirk, número 27, por supuesto tiene el encantamiento fidelio.- respondió mecánicamente. – A las nueve suele ser el cambio de turno.

.- Bien. Por lo pronto, iremos a comprobar si es cierto lo que dices.- Se agachó y quedó a su altura.- te has ganado tu comida Weasley. – Besó los labios de la chica que le supieron salados. Retiró suavemente el pelo de su rostro y observó como los ojos de ella se agrandaban; un deseo de poseerla en ese momento se apoderó de todo su ser, pero retrocedió rápidamente, ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Hermione y Harry se encontraban en Grimmauld Place. Esparcidos por la mesa de la biblioteca tenían los Horrocruxes que habían sido destruidos; El diario, El Anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, El medallón y La taza, la Diadema había sido incinerada. Aún les quedaba otro Horrocrux. Tenían el libro con los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, la snitch y el encendedor. Se pusieron a pensar en como deberían proceder para conseguir el último, Nagini. Sería muy complicado infiltrarse entre los mortífagos.

.- Podríamos ir disfrazados de erradicadores de plagas..¿Que te parece ir y decir " Señora, me han dicho que hay serpientes por aquí? Si las serpientes son su problema, les ayudaremos a erradicarlo.- dijo Hermione jugueteando con el encendedor.

Harry levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se quedó embobado mirándola para después soltar una carcajada, era la primera vez que Hermione gastaba una broma en años.

.- No se por qué pero no creo que resulte, estaríamos muertos nada más dar el primer paso en la entrada de la mansión.

.- Si, puede que hasta los pavos reales tengan rayos lásers en los ojos.- A pesar de que Hermione rió, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Se levantó de su asiento acercándose lentamente hasta él y le abrazó.- Hecho mucho e menos a Ron, y siento no ser de gran ayuda, pero a partir de ahora haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para...

De repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la chimenea, ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia, no esperaban ninguna visita, pero de entre la nube de polvo pudieron reconocer la silueta de Neville, el chico se sacudía la ropa y el hollín de a cara, con un movimiento de varita consiguió dispersar la suciedad y se quedó mirando a los dos chicos, lo cuales no sabían si ir a abrazarlo o quedarse donde estaban por la cara de odio que tenía.

.- He venido a pediros una explicación y más os vale que sea una muy buena, porque sino os mataré lenta y dolorosamente.- Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry suspiró, sabía que ese momento llegaría.

.- No tengo porqué explicarte nada Longbottom.- le respondió fríamente Harry

.-¿No? Bueno, pues yo creo que si.- el castaño apretó los puños, debía de tener paciencia si quería obtener lo que venía a buscar.- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – Tanto Hermione como el ojiverde hicieron un amago de sonrisa, cuánto había madurado Neville, ya no se andaba por las ramas.

.- No lo sé Neville.- suspiró Harry con pena.-Será mejor que nos sentemos a hablar.

-------------------------------------------

*Batalla de Hogwarts: es la que aparece en el último libro, pero esta vez tuvo un final diferente, harry no ha abierto aún la snitch, pero Voldemort si tiene la varita de Saúco y Snape, TOnks, Remus, Fred y Ron están muertos. En el próximo capítulo se explicarán más cosas de esta batalla :).

Siento que sea un capítulo tan corto, el próximo no se cuando lo subiré pero si hay mas de **cinco rr lo subiré en una semana** :D le faltan solo unos retoques y es mucho más largo y con mucha más acción.

Adelanto título: La comprensión de Bellatrix.

Muchos besos y cuídensee!! (Si le dan a la **barrita verde** para dejar un comentario...les amaré muchíiiiiisimo :D)


	6. Capítulo VI: La comprensión de Bellatrix

**La comprensión de Bellatrix.**

Bellatrix salió corriendo de la celda con un nudo en el pecho, nada mas salir de los pensamientos de la Weasley se empezó a agobiar, necesitaba respirar aire puro, salir de allí cuánto antes. La congoja caía dentro de ella por lo que había visto en la mente perturbada de la pelirroja, pero..¿Por qué la afectaba tanto? Ella era fría, calculadora y cruel, ajena a cualquier sentimiento humano ¿o realmente no era así? Subió a trompicones las escaleras de la mazmorra y casi cae al suelo al pisar los bajos de su voluptuoso y caro vestido. Los tacones no ayudaban nada.

Atravesó el corredor inferior cubierto de la alfombra de terciopelo azul con dibujos cosidos en hilo de oro descalza, había tirado los zapatos en la entrada a las mazmorras justo cuando se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus la seguía, no quería estar con él en esos momentos, necesitaba soledad. Accedió a las escaleras de piedra que daban a uno de los pasillos principales de la mansión/castillo y desapareció. Rodolphus intentó interceptarla llegando casi sin aliento hasta donde ella se había marchado; se tapó la cara con las manos, y se encaminó despacio hasta su despacho intentando recobrar poco a poco el aliento, debía dar la orden de informar al Señor Tenebroso de que la Weasley estaba allí y que les había dado información crucial sobre el paradero de uno de los cuarteles dela Orden, era lo primordial en ese momento y por muchas ganas que tuviera de estar con ella, no podía. De todas formas el sabía dónde se encontraba su esposa y que no corría ningún peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Harry, aunque tu no lo creas llevo más de cinco minutos esperando una explicación.- Neville se había acabado el vaso de whisky que su amigo le había dado. Hermione se removió en su lado del sofá y miró a Harry que tenía la vista pegada en el suelo.

.- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Hanna?.- preguntó sin mirarle.

.- ¿Y Ginny? Harry no desvía el tema de la conversación.

.- ¿Y Luna? Hace mucho que no aparece por el ministerio, ¿está de viaje con Rolf?

.- ¿Dónde coño está Ginny?.- preguntó de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

.- No se dónde está Neville.- suspiró.

.-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?.- Neville alzó la voz.- ¿Eres tan incompetente que no sabes ni cuidar a tus prisioneros?

Harry alzó rápidamente la cabeza.

.- No sé de que me estás hablando. Te he dicho que no se dónde se encuentra Ginny.- dijo fríamente.- Quizás haya salido del país, lo último que escuché de ella era que se había quedado embarazada, puede que huyera para proteger al...- Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como un puño era descargado con ira en su mejilla. Le pareció escuchar un grito de Hermione cuando una fuerte náusea le hizo vomitar lo que había bebido. Sabía que con esa respuesta obtendría información sobre lo que Neville sabía sobre la situación: 1.- Sabía que él la había encerrado; 2.- También era consciente del bebe que ella esperaba.

.- A mi no me vengas con idioteces Potter.- Neville lo levantó y lo tiró al sillón donde antes estaba sentado él. – Escúchame, estoy muy cabreado, tanto que sería capaz de arrancarte las entrañas y después bailar sobre tu tumba mientras me cago en todos tus muertos. Así que vas a responder a todo lo que te pregunte.

.- Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes.- susurró Harry fríamente. Hermione intentaba pararle la hemorragia de la mejilla.- no eres más que un simple...

De nuevo sintió como un puño le golpeaba, pero esta vez en la boca del estómago, escupió un poco de sangre.

.- Soy el mejor amigo de Ginny y antes era tu amigo.- respondió Neville con autoridad.- Ahora, explícame que es esto.- Neville le tendió la carta que Ginny había escrito.

Con sumo cuidado Harry tomó el papel amarillento entre sus manos manchadas de sangre, manchándola. Leyó despacio saboreando cada letra aquél era el último testimonio de la mujer a la que había herido profundamente, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Había destrozado al amor de su vida. Sintió como los ojos se le aguaban y le dió un largo trago a la botella de whisky, como hacía todas las noches desde que la encarceló. Cuando terminó se la entregó a Hermione que se tomó menos tiempo en leerla pero que igualmente podía sentir el dolor de la pelirroja en cada frase.

.- ¡Vas a hablar ahora?.- le reclamó Neville.

.- No te mentía cuando te he dicho que no se dónde está.- Pero sí que me hago una idea de lo que pudo pasar.

.- ¿Quieres decir que ella ya no está en su celda? – al recordar que fue Harry quien la metió allí le dieron ganas de pegarle otra vez, pero se controló.

.- No, yo...

.- Ella se escapó Neville.- Hermione lo miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.- Yo...Yo no sabía que quería llamar Ron a su bebé.

.- ¿Qué hubieran cambiado las cosas Hermione? Tú la odiabas o eso le hacías creer a ella. Perdió a Ron y a Fred y se mantuvo a tu lado como pilar de apoyo para que estuvieras bien, pero nunca llegaste a entender que no fuiste la única que perdió cosas en la guerra.- Habló Neville con dureza, Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo llorando.- Ella nunca te pidió nada a cambio, pero tampoco le ofreciste nada ¿verdad? Solo tu desprecio.

.- ¡Cállate Neville!.- gritó Harry fríamente para defenderla.- Tu no sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar en aquél viaje, fue interminable, bajo la presión de un objeto oscuro que sacaba lo peor de nosotros ¡¡Por Merlín nos atacaron los mortífagos y una horda de duendes sedientos de sangre mientras casi nos abrasamos vivos!! – se levantó y paseo por la habitación; con un movimiento de varita limpió el vómito del suelo.- Hay heridas que no se pueden cerrar, pero tu no lo entiendes porque estuviste en Hogwarts tranquilamente.- en cuánto dijo eso se arrepintió, Neville torció el gesto y puso una mueca de incredulidad que pronto torno a la más desencajada ira.

.- No, efectivamente no lo entiendo, no sé por lo que tuvisteis que pasar ¿Creéis que sois los únicos que lo pasasteis mal? Pues no lo sois, creéis que tenéis heridas incurables.- Neville se levantó la camiseta y les enseñó la espalda. En ella tenía una enorme cicatriz desde la cadera hasta el hombro y aunque parecía curada estaba al rojo vivo.- Y no soy el único que tiene marcas, Luna y Ginny también las tienen y tu lo sabes bien, ¿verdad Harry?

.- Yo...Lo siento tanto Neville.- Hermione se puso a llorar.- Yo no quería portarme así. ¡Lo siento de verdad! – Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando consolarla.

.- Sé que vosotros teníais una amistad muy fuerte, curtida con el paso de los años, un círculo cerrado al cual no dejabais entrar a nadie, y lo sé porque yo mismo lo sentí. Esa exclusión silenciosa que hacíais dolía mucho, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente importante para vosotros como para que os dierais cuenta.- sonrió de lado.- Sin embargo, al conocer a Ginny y a Luna me sentí completo y aunque vosotros os creáis que no ha habido ninguna unión como la vuestra os equivocáis, nosotros lo estábamos y espero seguir estándolo. No quiero sentir el dolor de volver a perder una persona importante en mi vida, no puedo quedarme quieto.- Se acercó a la ventana dándoles la espalda mientras se rascaba los ojos.

.- ¿Hasta dónde sabes?.- Harry le miró con los ojos rojos de contener el llanto, ¿cómo había sido capa de cometer tantos errores? Se sintió cruel y despiadado.

.- Hasta lo del hospital, cuando tú la arrestaste delante de los ojos de toda su familia después de enterarte de que el hijo que esperaba fue asesinado.

.- ¿Cómo sabes todo...?- Pero al instante recordó aquél paquete que envió Ginny en su último hechizo*.- vaya...Entonces que él paquete era para vosotros. Dijo con dolor en su voz.

.- ¿Esperabas que fuera para ti? No me hagas reír Harry.- dijo Neville con sorna.- Después de no tener un poco de piedad para con ella, después de...

.- Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para salvarla Neville.- Le cortó el moreno.- Si no la hubiera detenido y acusado en ese mismo instante, ahora mismo ella estaría muerta. Sabes que la justicia no se anda con chiquitas en estos tiempos. Aunque tengamos de nuevo el control del Ministerio, últimamente no han cazado a nadie, lo que ha ocasionado un descontento general sabes que la Orden está estancada y eso sería el escándalo perfecto para una ejecución pública, siendo una Weasley y...Y estar relacionada conmigo. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para calmar los ánimos.

.- Había muchos testigos viendo como torturaba a Molly, si no la mataron en esos momentos fue un milagro.- suspiró Hermione.

.- La enviamos a una prisión que esta a unos cien kilómetros al norte de Londres. Su paradero es desconocido, bajo un encantamiento fidelio y un campo de fuerza; y allí llevan a los presos más importantes. Yo no podía contar que ella estaba sana y había hecho todo en sus cavales..¡Hubiera muerto! ¡¡Maldita sea!!- le dio un puñetazo al sofá.- Debía recibir el mismo trato que los demás prisioneros para no levantar sospechas.

.- ¿Y qué trato era ese? –Neville le quitó la botella de las manos.

.- Poca comida, sin mucha agua, en una habitación relativamente pequeña, unas condiciones muy precarias.

.- ¡Quieres decir que estaba viviendo en su propia mierda!.- gritó asombrado para luego darle otro trago a la botella.- Como si fuera una asesina, o una mortífaga ¿Quién es realmente el bando bueno? ¿Aquél que mata a un bebe para que el héroe del mundo no tenga distracciones? ¿En qué demonios se ha convertido esto?

.- Neville, no hay bando bueno o malo, simplemente dos modos de pensar diferentes en el que prima la razón que implique menos muertes y el bien común. Ella torturó a su propia madre en un hospital...

.- Molly mató a su propio nieto y ha salido libre de ello.

.- Bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.- continuo sin hacer caso a la interrupción.- y su hermano Percy, además de la mía, y estoy seguro y pondría mi mano en el fuego porque si ella hubiera podido habría torturado a su madre hasta la muerte. La trataban como si fuera una asesina.- Le cogió la botella a Neville.- En esa celda también la torturaban para sacarle información y yo intentaba ir para que no se propasasen mucho...hacia todo lo posible para cuidarla.- Bebió un largo trago, se limpió algunas lágrimas.

.- Tienes un concepto de cuidar muy extraño Harry.

.- El día del ataque –continuo sin hacer caso de nuevo a la interrupción- Yo estaba con McGohen y Druella persiguiendo a un grupo de mortífagos que habían atacado un colegio muggle. Por lo que sé aparecieron mortífagos, Yaxley, Greyback, Amycus y Rabastan Lestrange.

.- ¿Cómo aparecieron por allí? Por lo que me has dicho esa prisión tiene que ser de alta seguridad.

.- Ella los llamó. El carcelero escuchó como gritaba el nombre de Tom, y avisó rápidamente al cuartel general para que acudieran allí de inmediato.

.- ¿Pero por qué ella querría llamarle?

.- ¿No lo ves claro Neville? –Hermione se irguió.- Para que la matasen, creemos que quería suicidarse.

.- Lo más probable es que la tengan como prisionera en alguna mansión.- Harry miró a Neville a los ojos.- Todavía no nos han chantajeado con ella, es una cosa que me asusta mucho. Y no quiero pensar que ella este...

.- Yo sé que Ginny no está muerta, lo presiento, ahora solo necesito ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta al mundo, a mi lado y al de Luna.- Neville lo dijo con tanta convicción que a ambos les asombró todo su valor.

.- ¡¡Eso será imposible Neville!! No puedes adentrarte e ir mansión por mansión buscándola, ni siquiera sabes si está viva.- lo rebatió Hermione.- Además antes tenemos que encontrar el último Horrocrux.-bajó la vista al suelo.

.- Horrocrux y Ginny, ese es el orden de prioridades.- Harry tiró el pañuelo con el que se había estado secando la sangre que le salía del pómulo.- Es una mierda salir como elegido del mundo mágico. ¿Verdad?

.- El hacerte la víctima no va contigo, Potter.

Los tres se quedaron callados escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre los cristales, Hermione temblaba a cada rayo que caía, no le gustaban las tormentas. Miró como Harry se secaba con desprecio las lágrimas y como Neville apretaba los puños hasta ponérsele blancos de aguantar las ganas de matarlos. Se había equivocado tanto, se sentía fatal por alejar a sus amigos, pero eso no servía ya para nada. Tenía que pensar una solución, una maldita idea para acabar con la guerra y encontrar a su ex pelirroja amiga; no sabría como reaccionarían sus amigos si se enterasen de que ella había ayudado a Molly a empujar a Ginny.

Se levantó de la mesa y tomó el encendedor y como un relámpago pasaron imágenes en la llama de ella y de Ron; la primera vez que se cogieron la mano por accidente, viéndolo celoso en el baile de navidad, su primer y último beso. Tiró el encendedor encima de la mesa con la respiración agitada. Se giró hacia los chicos.

.- He tenido una idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellatrix apareció en una habitación que estaba medio a oscuras, las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul ajadas por el tiempo dejaban pasar un poco de la luz del sol, era muy amplio. Caminó despacio y se sentó en una cama tapándose los ojos, respiró profundamente; le sobrevino un ataque de tos por el polvo de aquél cuarto abandonado y comenzó a llorar.

Se recostó sobre la colcha polvorienta y rota y aspiró intentando calmarse, pero volvió a sentir las lágrimas quemándole la piel; Había pasado tanto tiempo ya...¿Por qué seguía reaccionando así? Dio un puñetazo de rabia y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Volvió a respirar profundamente, poco a poco logró tranquilizarse. Se levantó y con las manos temblorosas encendió la lámpara que había en una mesita de noche bajita.

Caminó hacia la cuna que había en el lado derecho, grande, de barrotes de oro blanco, con biseles y cortinas de seda azul. "Una cuna digna de un príncipe" sonrió débilmente al recordar las palabras de Rodolphus y como mientras las decía levantaba a su pequeño hijo en sus fuertes brazos con orgullo. Se sujetó a la baranda de la cuna para no caer y se abofeteó para no volver a llorar. Había sido una esposa perfecta, una hija perfecta, una vasalla perfecta y habría sido una buena madre, si no le hubieran arrebatado su bien más preciado, toda una vida como una esclava, atada a alguien y para una vez que podría ser libre con SU propio bebé se lo arrebataban.

De repente se acordó de cuando era pequeña, una imagen olvidada se le vino a la cabeza, una con sus hermanas.

_**Flash Back**_

.- Andrómeda devuélveme mi muñeca.- reclamó una niña de tirabuzones rubios a otra más mayor.

.- Eres tonta Narcisa, deja de jugar con las muñecas como si fueran bebés.- se burló Andrómeda que había dejado la muñeca encima de un armario.- Cuando seas mayor ya tendrás tiempo de tener bebés ¡Se libre ahora como el viento!

.- Pero...Pero ¡a mi me gusta mi muñeca!- Lloriqueó. Miró a Bellatrix que se encontraba en el balcón de la estancia y se acercó a ella en busca de ayuda.- Bellatrix, dile que me la devuelva.

.- Narcisa, mira, acércate a la baranda.- Andrómeda salió al balcón.- Bella ponte de pie.- se acercó al balcón de hierro y poniéndose de puntillas se inclinó hacia delante, el viento revolvió sus cabellos pelirrojos, sus hermanas la imitaron.- La libertad, el aire puro, ¿no sentís como podéis volar como un pájaro?

.- A mi me da miedo, prefiero jugar con mi muñeca.- Narcisa se retiró de la baranda con los ojos llorosos y salió del cuarto dispuesta a reclamarle a la mamuca que las cuidaba la muñeca. Bellatrix se retiró del balcón despacio tenia el pelo revuelto y cuando Andrómeda la miró se rió.

.- Anda siéntate que te hago una trenza.- Se situó detrás de ella y peinó sus morenos rizos con cuidado.

.- ¿Por qué le has quitado a Narcisa su muñeca?

.- Porque me apetecía hacerla rabiar.- rió Andrómeda.

.- Papá te volverá a castigar.- susurró Bellatrix, no entendía porque su hermana siempre se metía en problemas (y a pesar de eso siempre era la preferida de su padre), ella le tenía mucho respeto a sus padres, era una niña obediente y respetuosa, no tan extrovertida y alocada como ella, a veces tenía envidia de ella, quería ser tan...tan valiente.

.- También para librarme de ella porque quería hablar contigo.- Giró un poco la cabeza incitándola a continuar.- Bella, no puedes ser tan perfecta, tan obediente, tienes doce años, vive la vida, porque el futuro que te espera no te dejará libertad ninguna.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo lo que quieres decir.- se cogió las manos nerviosa, que su hermana le hablase de eso la ponía nerviosa.

.- De seguir las reglas de una sociedad que reprime a la mujer y no le deja margen para vivir su vida y disfrutarla, de unos niños que pronto tendrás con tu futuro marido, se que estás coladita por Rod Lestrange, y la idea de casarte con él te entusiasma, pero estos momentos no los volverás a repetir, trata de ser libre.

.- Me dices esto como si fuera una despedida Andrómeda.- Bella miró los ojos de su hermana mayor, que simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído "se libre". Poco después entró la mamuca y cogió a Andrómeda del brazo regañándola y sacándola de la habitación, la pelirroja se giró por última vez y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana. Narcisa se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

.- A mi me gustan los bebes y voy a tener ocho o nueve cuando sea mayor.- sonrió como una niña buena.- ¿A ti te gustan los bebés, Bella?

.- Me encantan los bebés.

A los pocos días, Andrómeda desapareció con un tal Ted Tonks de la casa Hufflepuff, un hijo de muggles.

**_Flash Back End_**

A Bella le encantaban los bebés los adoraba, les encantaba su risa, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas al mamar, las manitas que quieren coger todo y no pueden agarrar nada. Le encantaba acariciar la cabecita del pequeño August, tapada con una espesa mata de pelo negro, al igual que su padre, y cuando abría mucho los ojos, unos preciosos ojos grises. Adoraba cuando se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba con voz suave una dulce nana.

Volvió a pensar en su hermana y en ese día. "Ser libre" y nunca se había sentido tan atada como en ese momento. Atada a recuerdos que se le clavaban en el pecho y le hacían heridas imposibles de sanar y pensó que si volviera a verla le suplicaría que la llevase atrás en el tiempo para poder volver a elegir un camino mejor, para que la llevase con ella y con Ted, quería sentir que el viento acaricia tu pelo suelto, libre de las orquillas de un moño perfecto, y se lleva todas las promesas y sueños rotos.

Porque si ella se hubiera ido, ahora tendrías seis o siete hijos con un hombre maravilloso, si se hubiera alejado de todo, pero fue una niña muy obediente e hizo todo lo que sus padres le mandaron, siempre bajo la sombra de la hija primogénita, intentando no hacer llorar a su madre o enfadar a su padre. Ahora el encuentro con su hermana era imposible, habían matado a su marido, a su hija y al marido de esta ¿Con qué cara la miraría ahora? Le habían quitado toda la felicidad que ella podría tener, pero aún así, ella había vivido su vida como deseaba y no como le mandaron.

Era cierto que se casó con el hombre que le gustaba, y Rodolphus había sido un marido ejemplar, comprensivo y bueno, todo lo bueno que se puede ser en una situación como la que vivían. La había acariciado con ternura por las noches y el poco tiempo que vivió August fue un padre ejemplar, pero todo se había ido al traste en un fatídica noche en la que un grupo de desconocidos irrumpió en su casa y los atacó, llevándose la vida de su hijo y cualquier posibilidad de tener más, ya que un cruciatus lanzado al bajo vientre de ella mermó todas sus posibilidades. Se acarició por inercia la pequeña cicatriz de la operación que tuvieron que hacerle para salvar su vida.

Y lloró, lloró hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas en su interior, entendiendo las razones de venganza de Ginevra, porque ella también sentía aquella desazón que nunca se traslada del corazón, porque ella también quería matar al desgraciado que se había llevado a su bebé. Deseó sentir los fuertes brazos de su esposo alrededor de su cuerpo, y volvió a llorar porque le amaba con toda su alma e intentaba ocultarlo porque no sabía expresar sus sentimientos después de lo que pasó, no sabía decirle que lo amaba, tampoco tenía fuerzas. ¿Un amor incondicional hacia el Lord? No, ella le estaba agradecida porque cuando pasó aquello el le administraba las drogas para soportarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rabastan reunió a un grupo de mortífagos para atacar el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Avery se miraba el reloj, diez segundos antes de la hora atacarían. Travers y Mcnair hablaban en voz baja sobre la decisión de los hombres lobo de mantenerse ahora neutrales.

.- Son unos chaqueteros hijos de perra.- Mcnair se rió entre dientes de su propia broma.

.- Se asustaron cuando creyeron que iba a experimentar con ellos un nuevo suero para agresivizar sus instintos y controlar su mente.- Siseó Travers.

.- ¿Creyeron? ¿Acaso no ibas a hacerlo?

.- Claro que si.- Los dos rieron por lo bajo.

.- ¿Queréis callaros de una puta vez?.- Se quejó Avery.- Estoy intentando concentrarme y...¡No te pongas a fumar Mcnair! Podrían ver el humo y pillarnos antes de tiempo.

.- ¿Qué pasa pelirrojo? ¿Tienes miedo de que nos metan un expelliarmus por el culo?

.- Te meteran otra cosa por el culo si no te callas.

.- ¡Callaos los dos de una vez! Esto tiene que salir bien.

.-¿Bien? Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad que el cuartel está aquí. Estás seguro que aquélla zorra decía la verdad? No, pues...

.- ¡¡Chsssst!! ¡Mirad! Alguien se está apareciendo!.- Todos se asomaron a la esquina y en efecto vieron dos auras blancas aparecerse detrás de un contenedor de basura.- mirad, llevan unas bolsas muy grandes ¿Qué coño llevarán ahí? Avery eres idiota, no nos has avisado de nada.- Rabastan le dio una colleja.- Pero si son Cho Chang y Amsista Heartfire.

Observaron como hacían un movimiento con la varita y leían un papel para después quemarlo. Apareció un agujero en el suelo y se colaron por él. Los cuatro hombres esperaron a que desaparecieran para volver a hablar.

.- La chica Weasley decía la verdad, que curioso.- suspiró Mcnair.- Lo que yo no entiendo es porqué demonios nos has hecho venir a todos aquí Lestrange.

.- Porque necesitaba testigos, de lo que iba a ver, sabéis que el Lord quiere pruebas fehacientes de todo. He venido aquí con vosotros porque necesito que os quedéis dos de guardia, y ya que sois tan amiguitos que hasta habláis de meteros cosas por el culo, quedaos tú y Avery aquí.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te quedas tu Rabastan?.- Dijo el hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules, Avery.

.- Porque si hacéis esto bien, el Lord te perdonará lo del ataque contra el colegio muggle, Mcnair se queda para hacerte compañía y no te quedes muy solito. Y antes de que me preguntes Travers, tu has venido porque necesito que atiendas a la Weasley, Él vendrá pronto de dónde quiera que esté, Rodolphus se ha puesto en contacto con él.- alejó un poco apara desaparecerse junto al otro mortífago.- Usad mucha vaselina ¿de acuerdo?

Y justo antes de desaparecer escucho las quejas de Avery y la risa sádica de Mcnair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny se removió en el suelo de la celda cuando unos fuertes brazos la cogieron del suelo en el que se hallaba medio dormida. Inconscientemente se agarró al cuello de la persona que la agarrada, notó bajo su mejilla el roce del suave terciopelo de la ropa, olía a colonia fuerte de hombre; el olor la mareó un poco, se agarró con más fuerza aún a sabiendas de que estaba manchándole.

¿Sería Rabastan? Aquél hombre que la había besado en la celda...Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, apenas lo había sentido por sus cortados labios pero ¿cómo alguien podría siquiera besarla en el estado en que se encontraba? Su pelo rizado seguro que estaba enmarañado y lleno de grasa por estar al menos...No sabría cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada, el tiempo se le había hecho eterno y tampoco es que la prisión donde estaba tuviera medidas muy higiénicas. Sus brazos sucios, su gran herida del brazo, las piernas con cortes. ¿Qué veía él en ella? Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de loca adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, y mucho menos en hombres. No quería volver a ser utilizada por ninguno, ni a saber nada de ellos ahora solo estaban ella y su venganza.

El golpe seco de una puerta hizo que dejase de divagar; la habían sacado de aquella maldita celda, lo cual significaba dos cosas, una, que iban a matarla, o dos, que la iban a llevar ante Lord Voldemort ya que habían descubierto que decía la verdad con respecto al paradero del cuartel, no sabía que opción sería la mejor.

Rabastan miró al ovillo de mujer que llevaba en sus brazos, apestaba, pero eso no hizo que aquel sentimiento de atracción cediera. Respiró despacio para tranquilizar sus ganas de poseerla allí mismo; así no se comportaba un hombre. Subió a zancadas las escaleras esperando que el baño estuviera listo. Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta de una habitación y pasó al baño que esta contenía. Una gran bañera llena de agua caliente y espuma les esperaba. Sentó a la chica en la taza del báter y empezó a desnudarla.

Ginny se asustó cuando la sentaron, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando él le quitó la ropa. Así que iba a violarla y ella no podría hacer nada, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no lo había conseguido, iba a matarla.

.- No...no lo hagas...- le pidió la pelirroja.

.- ¿El qué?.- Rabastan levantó la cabeza y se cruzó con los enormes ojos castaños de ella enmarcados en unas pestañas negras. Y leyó el miedo en ellos y la decepción. Soltó una risita.- No voy a violarte Weasley si eso es lo que crees. Te iba a ayudar a bañarte.- Se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de ella, observándola sin ningún pudor.- no creo que puedas hacerlo sola y si te ahogas el Lord nos matará a todos por haberle hecho venir para nada.

Ginny se quedó con los ojos abiertos observándole y lanzo un grito de triunfo. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Lo había conseguido? Iba a tener una audiencia con Él, iba a venir a verla, a ella, por fin...Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y alivio. No la iban a matar, no todavía por lo menos. Intentó levantarse de su asiento pero las piernas le fallaron, gracias a que Rabastan estaba allí para cogerla. Se miraron a los ojos y no supo porque lo hizo pero le abrazó. Sin saber qué hacer el hombre le pasó un brazo por los hombros ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Acaso se creía que estaba en una novela rosa como aquellas que leía Narcisa? Se separó delicadamente de ella y la ayudó a meterse en el agua.

.- Ya era hora de tomar un baño en condiciones.- suspiró.

.- Apestabas a muerto.- se le escapó al moreno.

.- Por lo menos no era uno de ellos.- Recordó la dura estancia en ambas cárceles por un momento, luego intentó borrar esa imagen de su mente sumergiéndose hasta el fondo de la bañera, estuvo un rato sintiendo el agua caliente en sus músculos (o lo poco que quedaba de ellos ya que la "dieta" impuesta en sus "vacaciones" la habían dejado muy flaca) salió de la superficie cuando un brazo tiró de ella.

.- "Acuamenti".- el agua sucia se cambió por otra nueva.-A partir de ahora voy a ser yo quien te vigile, así que espero que no me des problemas.- dijo serio.- No quiero tener que matarte.

.- No soy tan estúpida de llegar hasta aquí y estropearlo.-siseó ella.

.- Eso espero comadreja.- Le tiró una toalla a la taza.- Cuando termines de bañarte ponte esa toalla y llámame.- Salió del baño tras cambiar de nuevo el agua sucia.

Ginny lo miró irse ¿era amable con ella y la estaba ayudando, o todo era una sucia y rastrera artimaña? Se fijó que era un hombre muy apuesto, con el cabello negro y ligeramente rizado, de anchos hombros y profundos ojos negros muy brillantes...Negros...Como ahora lo era su alma, suspiró aliviada y comenzó a llorar. Había pasado, todo el sufrimiento quedaba ahora atrás. Observó su cuerpo flaco, antes lleno de sensuales curvas y deseó estar más hermosa. ¿Por qué? Decidió no pensar en eso. Cogió un champú de manzana y se lavó el pelo tres veces y a conciencia; se puso una mascarilla de manzana también y frotó su cuerpo con gel de baño de melón cuatro veces, de nuevo eliminando todo resto de suciedad que pudiera quedar en ella.

Como no tenía varita quitó el tapón del agua y abrió el grifo de la ducha para enjuagarse bien su último lavado de cabello y el cuerpo; le costó mucho trabajo ponerse de pie, pero lo consiguió. Tomo la toalla blanca de algodón y envolvió su cuerpo con ella, pero antes de llamar a Rabastan se miró en el gran espejo, quería saber como estaba. Pálida como un muerto, tan delgada que parecía que le clareaban las costillas, unas enormes ojeras, el pelo de color rojo sangre, nada más del rojo anaranjado weasley.

.- Te dije que me llamases cuando acabases.- Ella se giró y lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta. – Vamos, no hagamos esperar al doctor.

.- ¿Doctor? ¿Qué Doctor?.- ella lo miró asustada. ¿Le habría mentido? ¿Y ahora iban a matarla? Le habrían dado ilusiones falsas sobre su suerte? Había escuchado sobre un mortífago médico que hacía experimentos con muggles y sangre sucia y que tras muchos tormentos todos morían deformados. Empezó a temblar salvajemente asustada mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ¡Me has mentido! Me vais a matar...- retrocedió hasta chocar contra una pared, el se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

.- Vamos.- la sacó de allí a rastras literalmente y la tiró sobre la cama. Ella empezó a forcejear, quería huir de allí, quería salir, no debía morir ¡ella tenia que unirse a Voldemort!

.- O la tranquilizas, o la maldeciré para que se esté quietecita.- Ginny paró de moverse para ver quién había hablado. Era un hombre muy alto y delgado, con el pelo gris y unas gafas pequeñas redondas. Llevaba una bata blanca de médico y una sonrisa de psicópata en la cara.- Eso está mejor. Rabastan desnúdala y ponla de pie, tengo que examinarla..- Los miró suplicante.

.- Vamos haz lo que te dice o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Con resignación y sintiéndose humillada se quitó la toalla y se puso de pie enfrente de aquel viejo verde. Sentía náuseas cada vez que el la tocaba, y vaya que si lo hacía a conciencia, se sintió más desnuda de lo que estaba. Apretó las heridas del brazo y de su vientre y se fijó en otras cicatrices de su espalda y las piernas. Después de un largo rato, el hombre la apartó y se levantó recogiendo sus cosas; salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Rabastan se acercó a ella y le tendió un pijama de color blanco que le ayudó a ponerse. Secó su pelo con la varita y la recostó en la cama, todo con mucho cuidado y en silencio. Salió de la habitación dejándola medio dormida en la acolchada cama. Se encontró con Travers apoyado en la pared de enfrente y una sonrisa macabra.

.- Qué delicado eres Rab, me enterneces.

.- Cállate.- le respondió de mal humor.- ¿Tenías que toquetearla tanto?

.- Claro que si, me encantaba ver tu cara de desesperación.- rió.- Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que me gustan más pequeñas.-volvió a reír.

.- Eres un desgraciado.- le contestó con asco.- Algún día...

.- No me vengas con monsergas, Lestrange, Ahora haz que se tome esta poción y úntale esto en todas sus cicatrices. A esta chica la han torturado, mucho antes de estar aquí me refiero. Tiene cicatrices de hace unos años, quizás de su época de Hogwarts, por alguna maldición de Carrow seguramente, y también de la otra cárcel en dónde estuvo; las más recientes son las de aquí pero son heridas que ya traía; no sé que hizo esta chica pero los de su bando la torturaron a conciencia, deberías mandarles un felicitación...

.- Ya es suficiente Travers, largo de mi casa, ahora mismo.- le interrumpió una voz llena de odio. Los dos se giraron y vieron al hermano mayor.

.- De acuerdo querido Rodolphus, veo que tus modales nunca cambian.- Lanzó una carcajada y se marchó, para después desaparecerse.

.- ¿Qué hacía esa escoria aquí?- Le reclamó.- Sabes que no lo quiero tener cerca de aquí, ni de Bella.

.- Lo traje para que viera a la Weasley, era el único médico que podía hacerlo.

.- Que no vuelva a venir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque esa chica esté a punto de morir ¿entendido?

Vio como su hermano se marchaba por el oscuro pasillo y entró en la habitación de la pelirroja. La vio tumbada, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Le acarició el pelo rojo que a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar estaba sedoso, bajó su mano por los párpados y los carnosos labios rojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la trataba así? Si era una prisionera más, una chica cualquiera, pero esta nublaba todos sus sentidos y le hacía tratarla con cuidado y cariño. Dio un puñetazo a la pared de rabia y ella se removió entre las sábanas. Decidió que esa noche dormiría en la misma cama que Ginny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos brazos la rodearon con delicadeza haciéndole despertar. Con suavidad abrió los ojos y vio a su marido; pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de éste y se dejó llevar. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él que la llevaba al dormitorio principal. Rodolphus besaba el pelo de su mujer con delicadeza de vez en cuando, sabía lo que ella había visto en la mente de la chica y cuánto le podía afectar, suspiró, estaba tan cansado de esa maldita guerra, tan desgastado.

Cuando la dejó en la cama se recostó al lado de su mujer y durmió abrazado a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- De acuerdo, les ayudaré, pero ni una palabra de esto a Luna, no quiero que se meta y que salga herida ella también.-Dijo Neville poniéndose a capa de viaje.

.- Mañana ven a primera hora para hablar.- Harry se levantó.- Muchas gracias Neville.

.- No me des las gracias, no hago esto por ayudarte a ti o a Hermione, lo hago por ella.- se acercó a la chimenea.- Cuando todo acabe, buscaré el modo de que paguen por todo lo que han hecho.- No vais a salir impunes de esto.

Los dos amigos se miraron con culpabilidad, Harry pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hermione y se acercaron despacio hasta su lado, vieron como cogía un puñado de polvos flú. Por última se giró para mirarlos con desprecio.

.- Agrace que Luna no haya venido, Hermione, sino ahora estarías peor que Harry.- sonrió cansado- A Goal Parade.- Y desapareció entre las verdes llamas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

*** Último hechizo**: Es el último hechizo que te permiten hacer antes de ser encarcelado por un delito menor y romperte la varita. Se aplica con restricciones y se emplea para mandar caso paquetes a los familiares, todo esto antes revisado. Es de mi invención, me pareció curioso :D

Hola a todos!!! Aaaawwwwww muchísimas gracias por los rr, me han encantado/ilusionado/animado y bueno miles de sentimientos guays más xD. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que lo quise corregir, no estaba muy convencida de como estructurarlo y al final me salió esto, espero que les haya gustado muchísimo ¡¡Y es mucho más largo que el anterior!!

Espero que ya se s vayan aclarando las cosas y poco a poco se irá viendo los sentimientos de lsopersonajes y todo el enredo conspirador que hay en torno a los personajes. Pobre Bella ¿verdad? Me dio mucha pena escribir eso sobre ella, y ya se que su hermana Andrómeda no es pelirroja, pero quería darme ese caprichito :).

¿Qué les pareció Rabastan? OPINEN OPINEN OPINEEENNN!!!!!!

**Contestación a los rr:**

**DPotter**: muchas gracias por el review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Susigabi**: a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja, y gracias por seguir mi historia! Ojalá te guste este capítulo :).

**Clarissa03**: los odias? Es lo más normal del mundo, son todos unos desgraciados!! . tranquila, que tendrán su merecido :) Te da que algo va a pasar entre Rabastan y Ginny? Te gustaría? Es una pareja que ha ido surgiendo en mi mente perversa, pero no sé si al final cuajará o no... Muchas gracias por el rr y espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo.

**Wale47**: espero que te guste el capítulo, quizás este te deje más en suspenso todavia jejee

**Lunatipola**: hola!! Que alegría recibir un rr tuyo!!! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual o más que el anterior, y que lo disfrutes!

**Claus0371**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, es muy halagador! Ojalá te guste el capi.

**KRACYKELLY92**: que bruja eh? Para tener una madre así no hacen falta enemigos. Harry es tonto de remate, pero lleva una pesada carga sobre sus hombros...

**Gin** **KiOhikari**: ¡Que alegría! Que te pareció Neville? Es todo un encanto de personaje, no se como Row no lo explotó más, yo aquí l he explotado, quizás demasiado xD. Mmmmm Rabastan...Tengo que decirte que no vas mal encaminada con tu idea de que va a tomar un papel importante, pero para bien o para mal? Wajajajaja. Un beso linda!

**Ammyriddle**: que te pareció el capítulo? Te gusto? Espero que así sea.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan, ahora viene mi pequeño chantaje:

Si hay más de **cinco** rr actualizo la semana siguiente y si hay **diez** el viernes como muy tarde xD. Un beso a todas y muchas gracias!!

En el próximo capítulo tendremos a Voldemort, La Familia Weasley y más sobre Ginny y Bella.


	7. Capitulo VII: Iniciación

**Iniciación**

Estaba de vuelta. Un aura oscura rodeó la mansión, el suelo tembló y los animales huyeron como en la película de Blancanieves cuando aparecía la buja malvada, aunque Voldemort distaba mucho de parecerse mucho a aquella cruel abominación. Se paró en seco delante de la puerta de la mansión Lestrange y la abrió con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos índice y anular, pronto apareció un elfo doméstico que le pidió su capa, el sin inmutarse y con un nuevo movimiento de sus falanges, lo aniquiló.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y seguramente esos idiotas estarían durmiendo. Si no fuera porque eran imprescindibles para luchar en contra de esas cucarachas de aurores con las cuales no podía perder el tiempo, los habría matado a todos hace ya mucho tiempo; con una sonrisa lasciva pensó en que también le servían para satisfacer sus necesidades más retorcidas, hasta Voldemort necesitaba un revolcón de vez en cuando.

Llegó hasta el salón principal y se sentó en uno de los tres sillones que había frente al fuego al final de la habitación, invocó una copa de vino y se sentó a esperar a sus secuaces mientras observaba la estancia. El suelo de madera con dos gigantescas alfombras de un gusto exquisito, de color rojo sangre con ribetes negros y dorados, robadas en una misión a Oriente Medio que encargó a Rodolphus, seguramente. En el centro una mesa de madera del siglo XV con unas sillas imperiales a ambos lados, para doce personas. La pared que quedaba a su derecha tenía un mueble muy grande de época victoriana que ocupaba casi toda la pared, lleno de objetos valiosos de sus viajes, en la esquina se encontraba un gran globo terráqueo, del , como el que Hitler tuvo una temporada en su despacho de Berlín. En la pared de enfrente había un bonito piano de cola y unos cuantos cuadros con los retratos de la familia, sonrió malignamente al recordar al bebé que tuvo la pareja, no recordaba su nombre.

Algunos minutos después aparecieron por la puerta del salón Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, se acercaron a él y se arrodillaron, esperaron a que él les tocara la nuca para hacerles saber que esa vez no les tocaba morir; era lo que le gustaba que sintieran sus vasallos, sumisión, lealtad y miedo, "_Tenerlos bien agarrados de las pelotas_", miró a su derecha y vio a Naginni y soltó una aguda carcajada que hizo estremecer a ambos hermanos, sin duda alguna esa serpiente era demasiado perspicaz e inteligente como para ser un simple animal. Se levantó la manga de la túnica y se acarició su albino brazo blanco presionando un poco en medio del antebrazo; segundos después sus seguidores más importantes, los jefes de operaciones, se encontraban en la estancia de los Lestrange (que seguían esperando el toque en su cabeza). Se levantó y paseó aireadamente delante de ellos aún con la copa de vino en la mano.

.- Estoy bastante decepcionado con los sucesos de los últimos meses.- dijo con voz ronca.- La pérdida del Ministerio, el ataque fallido a la escuela muggle que ocasionó únicamente una veintena de muertos, no habéis hallado nada que me valga la pena...- a todos les pareció que en ese momento él siseaba con la lengua viperina, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.- Y recibo una nota, en la cual se me comenta que desde hace seis días tenemos aquí una pieza clave de la Orden del Fénix, la pequeña, dulce y adorable Ginny Weasley.

Hubo un escalofriante silencio, no sabían qué decir ya que estaban realmente asustados porque el tono de su voz avisaba que algo malo iba a suceder, seguramente alguno moriría aquella noche. Sintieron una ligera presión en la nuca y todos se alzaron. Tenían la cara tapada con una escalofriante máscara con forma de calavera, pero Voldemort podía imaginar las caras pálidas, cubiertas de sudor de algunos de ellos, por algo era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

.-Callahan, dime qué fue lo que pasó en el Ministerio, aún no logro entender lo que pasó.

.- Por lo visto durante los días trece, catorce y quince del mes de mayo, hubo una operación encubierta llevada a cabo por todo el personal de aurores de Inglaterra y fue apoyado con material logístico muggle de contrabando que venía de Francia. Suplantaron a casi todo el personal por ellos mismos. El día del ataque casi todos los mortífagos habíamos sido convocados por usted...

.- Espera.- le interrumpió sin ninguna delicadeza.- Insinúas que fue culpa mía.- su voz era tan dulce como el filo de un cuchillo.

.- No, mi Señor, no, claro que no, fue culpa de la vieja foca de Umbridge que en vez de dar la alarma inmediata luchó ella sola contra los aurores porque creía ser capaz de vencerlos, bueno, ella y unos cuantos más, cuando llegamos ella estaba muerta y no podíamos hacer nada, estuvimos resistiendo unas cuantas horas…

.- No podíais hacer nada. ¿Entonces si no puedes hacer nada, debería matarte?

.- No...No se lo suplico...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos aquel hombre que parecía un gigante.

.- Que asco me das.- se giró y encaró a Avery, que estaba pálido pero serio, sabía que debía comportarse para salvar el cuello.- Aquí tenemos al inútil que no ha sido capaz de aniquilar a los niños de un colegio muggle. ¿Qué hicieron para detenerte? ¿Te tiraron sus colores a la cara?

.- No señor.

.- ¿Entonces me vas a decir que os tiraron sus cuadernos?

.- No, Señor.

.- ¿Hay algo, entonces, que me impida matarte?

.-No lo sé Señor, Lo que vuestra excelencia elija hacer con mi vida dependerá de su propio criterio.- El pelirrojo sabía que era un error decirle lo que tenía que hacer.- Hemos descubierto una de las guaridas de los Aurores, creemos que es uno de sus principales centros de reunión.

.- Continúa.

.- Siempre hay una contraseña nueva, hacen tres cambios de personal, todos ingresan en un agujero subterráneo y cargan grandes bolsas, no se qué están preparando, pero tiene que ser algo gordo.- terminó. Nunca dejó de mirar al frente, hacía falta decisión para hablar con él "_Y tenerlos bien puestos_"pensó.

.- Lestrange.- Rodolphus dio un paso adelante.- No, tu no, el querubín de la familia.- Rabastan se adelantó.- Cuéntame todo lo que pasó con la nueva prisionera.

Lo había ensayado, se sabía lo que iba a decir de memoria, contó lo que sucedió en la cárcel, en la celda, lo que les había dicho, omitió los detalles de la ducha y por supuesto, que había dormido con ella las veinticuatro horas en las cuales no se había despertado. Habló despacio, Bellatrix la estaba despertando y le había dado un revitalizante, y un par de buenas bofetadas, debía darles tiempo. Cuando acabó el Señor Oscuro (pero con un tono blanco de piel que parecía una bombilla encendida) se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, e hizo que su copa de vino se llenara, otra vez.

.- Tráela.- Rabastan iba a darse la vuelta para ir, cuando levantó un mano indicándole que se detuviera.- No, tu no, Travers.

* * *

Arthur estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de levantarse del sillón de la sala principal, iba a la cocina tomaba un vaso de agua y se volvía a sentar. Sabía que el plan no iba a salir bien, lo sabía demasiado bien, y no podría soportar perder a otro de sus hijos. Nervioso miró a Lenore, el médico que había estado curando a Bill y ahora se ocupaba de las heridas de Charlie.

La mujer de pelo verde lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos llenos de preocupación. Aquel hombre medio calvo, con bolsas en las bolsas de los ojos no había dormido en 42 horas; por muy preocupado que estuviera por sus hijos no podría aguantar mucho sin que le diera un colapso nervioso. Le pasó la mano cariñosamente por la espalda y suspiró, solamente faltaban diez minutos para que se ejecutase la operación.

.- Por favor, ¿me puedes repetir la locura que vamos a cometer y por la cual los hijos que me quedan morirán?-suspiró Arthur.

.- Dentro de cinco minutos vendrán de nuevo Antígona Quimby y Axel, su hija mayor, ellas nos ayudarán a transportar los cuerpos de tus hijos mayores con la ayuda de Percy y George, los cinco nos meteremos en los ataúdes que hemos estado construyendo estas dos semanas, que irán debajo de unas cajas de frutas y de ropa para presos en los campos de concentración de las afueras de Londres. Una vez fuera de la ciudad tendremos que esperar hasta llegar al campo, donde el enlace que nos ha dado el soplo, que no sabemos si es una trampa, nos dirá la clave para que los escudos anti-desaparición se anulen unos treinta segundos, en los cuales nos desapareceremos y llegaremos a España, donde estaremos a salvo.- La mujer se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.- Si nada de eso funciona, estaremos firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte, porque nos rastrearán antes de que pisemos territorio amigo, y por el hechizo que tiene Quién tu Sabes puesto como barrera..Sentiremos como una mano nos oprime el pecho y…y nos explotará el corazón.

.- Bien, bien…Bien…

.- Por mucho que digas bien, papá las cosas no van a salir mejor.- Un George muy pálido y ojeroso entró por la puerta de la cocina seguido de una chica negra de aspecto cansado, Angelina.

.- Basta ya, George, Todos estamos nerviosos y cansados.- Percy, que venía detrás sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bultito. Lenore se levantó deprisa y se lo quitó de los brazos con ternura. Percy la miró abatido, se aferraba a aquél bebé como si fuera lo último bueno que quedase en el mundo.

Lenore no pudo más que sonreírle. Por muy traidor que había sido Percy en el pasado ahora se notaba que llevaba todo ese valor Weasley que tanto caracterizaba a los pelirrojos. Había cuidado de su hermano George desde la caída de Fred, y tuvo que hacerse cargo de la pequeña Victoire, ahora que Fleur había ido al norte en busca de un Clan Warg que pudiera unirse a ellos cuando Bill fue atacado por segunda vez por el lobo.

Dos golpes en la puerta de entrada los alertaron, las dos mujeres ya estaban ahí.

.- Es la hora.- anunció Arthur como una parca.

.- Voy a sedar a Bill, el viaje seguramente hará que sus heridas sangren de nuevo.

Depositó de nuevo a la niña en los brazos de su tío, Victoire soltó una dulce carcajada; todos los presentes la miraron pálidos y melancólicos, deseando tener esa inocencia. La mujer subió los escalones con rapidez y se precipitó en la segunda estancia, se escuchaban gemidos a través de la puerta de madera.

Bill se encontraba con la cara llena de vendas, algo tembloroso por la fiebre. Fue a su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sacando un líquido ambarino, al igual que sus ojos, de su bolsillo izquierdo. Abrió los labios del chico con los dedos pulgar e índice y susurró un pequeño hechizo para que se lo tragara sin dificultades.

.- Fleur….Fleur…- Poco a poco dejó de susurrar y de moverse; se había quedado dormido.

Lenore le acarició el pelo con aire maternal y suspiró profundamente. Poco a poco le quitó las vendas del lado izquierdo de la cara. Se veía como las heridas supuraban una especie de jugo blanquecino, por lo menos se empezaban a curar…Parecía como si el fuego hubiera hecho mella en la piel, estaba roja y sangrante, no todo era malo, le había salvado el ojo. El lado derecho estaba mejor, solo con algunas heridas del segundo ataque, con las cicatrices del primero.

Era un milagro que estuviera vivo, de hecho, era un milagro que ambos estuvieran vivos…

_**Flash Back**_.

_El Refugio. Tres de la mañana. Merlín otorgaba una de las peores tormentas del año._

_La chimenea estaba encendida._

_.- ¿Nunca has pensado en teñirte el pelo de negro? Pareces el estropajo que utilizo para fregar los platos.- Bill soltó una carcajada._

_.- ¿Para qué? Sabes que me gusta destacar y llamar la atención. A los hombres les gustan las bellezas célticas, como la mía.- Lenore se paró frente a él y movió su larga melena rizada con aires de suficiencia_

_.- Por eso quiero que te la cortes y te la tiñas, para no llamar la atención de los hombres. – Bill la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó hundiendo su nariz en su pelo.- Huele a manzanas._

_.- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el brazo.- Si mi adorada prima no supiera que babeas por ella de una forma descomunal, te cortaría las pelotas, y si tampoco supiera que estoy enamorada de ese sujeto indeseable me mataría. – Soltó una carcajada_

_.- Si quieres que no te mate, ponte unos pantalones y quítate mi camiseta de los Chudley Canons. Siempre me robas la rop…- Pero Bill no pudo continuar._

_Un relámpago cayó en la antena de la casa e hizo estallar los plomos. Después todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa._

_Las ventanas estallaron; un viento gélido recorrió la estancia y la chimenea se apagó. La puerta se hizo astillas, los dos gritaban demasiado para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Lenore corrió a la cocina donde estaba su varita, pero fue interceptada por una figura negra que la golpeó fuertemente y le hizo volar tres metros estrellándose contra la escalera. La figura la persiguió y empezó a golpearla de nuevo. Notó como su camisa se desgarraba y unas fuertes uñas le acariciaban el vientre._

_Bill se había puesto de pie, y con la varita en mano se dirigió a la figura que agredía a su amiga y la hechizó. Si no hubiera sido porque otros dos hombres los cogieron y lo inmovilizaron, habrían salido airosos._

_La furia lobuna del pelirrojo se desató, cuando descubrió quién estaba dentro de su casa; Fenrir, se miraron a los ojos – azul contra amarillo- su cara se torció macabramente y soltó una carcajada impulsada por el relámpago y rió, rió hasta que le dolieron los pulmones. _

_.- Pillado en tu propia cueva con una puta, la rubita de tu esposa no se lo va a creer…- Acarició la cara adolorida de Lenore.- Veamos que fiero te pones mientras miras como la violo._

_Bill empalideció más y en un arrebato mordió a uno de sus captores en la mano que le sujetaba el hombro; le arrancó un dedo, pero el otro tipo le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, mientras el otro gritaba._

_Greyback se giró y empezó a darle patadas en el estómago a Bill que notó como se le rompían dos costillas Lenore aprovechó para escabullirse a la cocina a buscar la varita, escuchó un alarido de Bill, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas. No encontró la varita, pero si un juego de cuchillos muy afilados que usaba su prima, Fleur, para cortar la carne, los cogió._

_.- ¿Dónde está la otra? Maldita sea..._

_Le dio una patada a la puerta, se podía escuchar como gemía su amigo. _

_.- ¿Sabes que puedo olerte? Puedo sentir que estás detrás de la mesa, Tengo el olfato tan desarrollado que huelo hasta como tiemblas. Si sales sin armar jaleo y eres dócil cuando te viole, tu sabes, no dar patadas ni mordiscos ni nada por el estilo, no derramaré este veneno por el lado derecho de la cara de tu amigo. – hizo una breve pausa.- Eso si, James le ha arañado y creo que le ha arrancado unos cuantos músculos, a cambio de su dedo.- se carcajeó._

_Lenore ahogó un grito, estaba llena de rabia. Se levantó y miró a los delirantes ojos de la bestia._

_.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Bill, pedazo de cerdo?- Tomó el mango del cuchillo con más fuerza._

_.- Yo no le he hecho nada, todavía. Cuando acabe contigo vendrá él…_

_La chica estaba tan furiosa que sacó la parte de demonio que llevaba dentro; sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus manos se llenaron de sangre mientras se movía con gran rapidez. Sabía que no podía vencer al mamotreto de Greyback por mucho que hubiera aumentado su fuerza, además él llevaba varita. _

_Fue a atraparla y ella lo esquivó con agilidad e hizo un hechizo sellador verbal a la puerta de la cocina que sabía que solo iba a entretenerlo un minuto, dos a lo sumo como mucho._

_Cuando pisó el salón se escurrió por la sangre que había en los tablones de madera y calló al suelo encima de su trasero, aquella torpeza le sirvió para esquivar al primer atacante, que tenía las fauces llenas de sangre._

_Los relámpagos le mostraron que era un extraño híbrido entre lobo y hombre, pero le dio igual que tuviera parte humana. Dominada por la ira al saber que su mejor amigo podría estar muerto, blandió el cuchillo y cercenó su brazo derecho y lo clavó en su corazón. _

_El otro la esperaba sujetando el cuerpo de Bill como si fuera una marioneta, la visión de su amigo con el brazo medio desgarrado y el costado sangrante hizo que se abalanzara de nuevo, pero éste, la esperaba._

_Le clavó una afilada astilla de madera en el muslo pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, la adrenalina hacía que todo tipo de dolor no se notase. Le metió su segundo cuchillo en el hombro para que soltara al chico, después le asestó un par de golpes certeros que lo dejaron fuera de juego. Miró a su espalda, Fenrir la miraba furioso, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo._

_Tomó a Bill del hombro que no estaba herido y con la ayuda de una varita que había en el suelo, en ese momento no importaba de quién, salieron a la lluvia. Notó como sus pies se llenaban de barro, casi se hundían hasta las rodillas, o eso le parecía a ella._

_Llegaron al límite del campo de fuerza, que era el barranco con el hombre lobo a las espaldas, el hechizo se había terminado, igual que sus opciones, solo podían arriesgarse y morir o, arriesgarse y quizás salvarse. Lenore saltó por el precipicio._

_Recuerda las miradas asustadas de todos, cuando se aparecieron en la casa de Muriel, en la cual se encontraban Ginny, Hermione, Ojoloco y Dorothy. _

_Ginny gritó al verlos y fue corriendo a su lado y la sostuvo para que no cayera derrumbada al suelo; Hermione empezó a gritar diciendo cosas de Ron, Ojoloco y Dorothy se llevaron a Bill de allí._

_La pelirroja la abrazó fuertemente sin hacer preguntas. Vio la desnudez de su amiga, los moretones, los cortes, el palo que era de, al menos, tres centímetros de grosor. Y los ojos, la mirada perdida, las lágrimas, las manos empapadas de sangre, la camisa, las piernas embarradas. Sacó la varita del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y la levitó hasta su habitación rápidamente._

_Pronto aparecieron en la casa la Profesora Sprout y Paul Smith, este último era uno de los sanadores de San Mungo que había escapado al principio de la Guerra del hospital, que ahora estaba lleno de mortífagos, era uno de los compañeros de Lenore, ella también era sanadora._

_Pero tenían que atender a su hermano, al cual ni se había atrevido a mirar por miedo. Sentía un gran peso en su estómago, una desazón muy incómoda, ganas de vomitar y de llorar, pero tenía que ayudar a Lenore, la amiga de la infancia de su hermano, la prima de Fleur._

_**Flash Back End**_

Lenore se secó las lágrimas con impaciencia. Y volvió a mirar a su amigo, no se había separado de él ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando ella misma no podía moverse de la fiebre, hizo que le llevaran una cama a su lado. Fleur, cuando los vio no cabía en si de rabia, su piel se volvió plateada y sus cabellos negros…Se transformó en una Veela llena de ira.

Poco después dejó a su pequeño bebé en brazos de Percy y salió en la misión más suicida que jamás se haya hecho; viajaría al norte utilizando los viejos caminos mágicos para llegar a los acantilados donde antiguamente se creía que era el fin del mundo. Allí encontraría a los Warg, criaturas muy antiguas, de mucho poder que yacían dormidas desde hacía siglos si despertaban y no la mataban sería una suerte, si despertaban y estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos, sería un milagro.

Inyectó un tranquilizante en su amigo, por mucho que estuviera dormido por las fiebres, normalmente se levantaba gritando, la regeneración de músculos es muy dolorosa. Por último derramo unas gotas de poción multijugos en su boca para que cambiara de aspecto.

Lenore se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Charley. Tenía un suero puesto y los ojos cerrados, yacía en coma.

.- Buenas tardes dragón, hoy es un día muy complicado, así que necesito que te portes bien.- susurró con delicadeza.- Vamos a pasarlo un poco mal, pero George estará a tu lado, de eso no tienes que preocuparte, de acuerdo? – Le apartó la sábana y con sumo cuidado lo levitó escaleras abajo.- Se que vas a estar un poco nervioso, si todo sale mal, moriremos pero, ¿qué diferencia hay entre eso y vivir así? Te estarás preguntando… Pues bien la diferencia es que nosotros podremos contar la historia de cómo sobrevivimos al régimen de un tirano que quiso esclavizar a Inglaterra, cuando despiertes estarás orgulloso de haber combatido y no haberte rendido a la primera. Tenemos que luchar juntos por el futuro porque nadie va a hacerlo por nosotros.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja los ataúdes ya estaban preparados. Eran de madera negra envejecida, vieron como acercaban el camión que había arreglado Arthur para que funcionara. Depositó suavemente el cuerpo del pelirrojo dentro de uno de los ataúdes que no eran bastante anchos para dos personas, tendrían que ir muy apretados.

.- ¿Ya se ha decidido quién va a ir en el otro ataúd?- Preguntó Lenore.

Todos se miraron con aire angustiado. Vio como Angelina se iba para la cocina intentando contener el llanto, ella era la novia de George, el cual no apartaba la vista del suelo, en el sorteo le había tocado a él ir; de nuevo otra pareja se rompería.

Percy miraba a su sobrina Victoire con atención, ya se había dormido. Se acercó a su hermano con paso decidido.

.- Espero que cuides bien de tu sobrina, porque si no lo haces me aseguraré de que cuando vuelva de España te cuelguen de las pelotas.- acto seguido dejó el pequeño bultito en los brazos de George.- Ahora ve a decirle a la mujer que amas que hoy no será el día en que os separaréis. – Se dio la vuelta decidido y miró a su padre.- Se que esto no entraba dentro de los planes pero no hay otro que pueda hacer esta misión. Sé que os fallé en el pasado, pero, esta vez no fallaré.

Arthur se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que iba a dejar de respirar, George se unió al abrazo. Bajo la atenta mirada de tres mujeres ellos lloraron todo su dolor, el orgullo Weasley pasaba a ser un mito.

* * *

Bellatrix estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban tanto que no era capaz de ponerle bien el corsé a la Weasley. Le costaba tensar las tiras y ni que decir engancharlas a los enganches de plata que tenía. La pelirroja estaba callada y pálida. Él estaba aquí, había llegado, esa noche dictaría su destino, una muerte horrible o un pase de primera clase para su venganza.

.- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó para desconcierto de la mortífaga.

.- ¿Por qué que?

.- Porque me estás ayudando, porque no me has tirado por las escaleras con los cuatro harapos que tenía.

.- Primeramente, no te estoy ayudando, esto es mi obligación, un deber.- suspiró al terminar de atarlo.- Él lo quiere así y lo manda y yo obedezco.- Le colocó la mata de rizos pelirrojos tras la espalda.

Eso dejó sin habla a la pelirroja, y aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, que no la ayudaba por gusto, había algo en su trato que había cambiado, la forma de tratarla, aunque siguiera siendo despreciativa, era mucho más suave.

.- Ahora, un consejo. No le mires a los ojos, muestra sumisión y puede, que te perdone la vida.

La mortífaga se apartó uno o dos pasos de ella y la miró con ojo crítico, el vestido de terciopelo negro que le había puesto le quedaba muy bien, realzaba sus enormes pechos y acentuaba las caderas de la chica, que aunque siguiera delgadísima por lo menos se había deshecho de las ojeras y de algunos cortes, seguía teniendo aspecto enfermizo.

.- Aunque no lo hagas por gusto, quiero darte las gracias.- empezó a susurrar.

.- Por lo menos tienes educación, comadreja.- Se burló con sorna la otra.

.- Yo ya no soy una comadreja.- Ginevra alzó el mentón.- Nunca lo he sido.

.- En el país de los ciegos el tuerto es el rey. ¿Eres tu acaso la reina de las comadrejas?- Bellatrix estaba probándola, necesitaba saber cuanta entereza y valor tenía esa cría, antes de entregarle su "confianza".

.- Te he dicho que…- empezó, pero se vio interrumpida, la cabeza lobuna de Travers se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta.

.- El Lord os espera.

Ambas asintieron y se miraron, ¿Pudo ver Ginny una mirada de ánimo en Bellatrix? No, definitivamente demasiado bueno para ser cierto…Caminaron con rapidez por los oscuros pasillos, cruzaron unas cuantas puertas hasta los grandes portones de roble que daban al salón principal. Bella las abrió y caminó con decisión ante su señor. Se detuvo a unos tres metros y se arrodilló, Travers se había puesto a su lado dejando a la pelirroja sola.

Un vacío muy incómodo se estableció en su interior, estaba muy nerviosa, sus rodillas temblaban, no sabía que hacer, avanzar o esperar una orden. El silencio era tan pesado que se le habían embotado los oídos. NO sabe si estuvo ahí parada en el umbral de las puertas unos minutos, horas o solamente unos segundos. Por fin parece que su cuerpo reaccionó ante la situación y comenzó a caminar despacio hasta aquél hombre con rasgos de reptil y ojos inyectados en sangre.

Conforme avanzaba, sus pasos se hacían más seguros y fue levantando la barbilla, soberbia; necesitaba mucha para enfrentar lo que se le venía encima en esos momentos, traspasó la línea de mortífagos, todos la miraban expectantes.

.- ¿Yo también me tengo que arrodillar?- Miró con sus ojos castaños a los rojos de él, había hablado con pastosa calma, pero ella sabía que Voldemort veía el miedo en su interior.

.- Arrodillaos.- siseó, todos obedecieron al instante menos ella.- Has cambiado mucho, Ginevra.-pasó una mano por su brazo.- Dime, ¿Por qué no debo matarte en este mismo instante?

Había pensado mil y una respuestas para esa pregunta, que sabía de antemano que le haría, y ahora, todas ellas se le habían olvidado, las ingeniosas, las perspicaces, las normalitas e incluso las que eran vagas excusas que no servirían ni para convencer a un niño. Sintió como su labio inferior temblaba de frustración, bajó la vista al suelo, muy nerviosa y notó como los ojos se le aguaban. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Es que acaso no podía responder a la única pregunta que sabía que le haría y que le podría salvar la vida? Volvió a alzar el rostro.

.- Tienes muchas agallas o eres muy estúpida para presentarte aquí de este modo. – Meneó la copa de vino, ya casi vacía.- Estoy al tanto de tu actuación ayudando a mis mortífagos y dándoles información, suculenta información, de hecho. Pero eso no me basta.

.- Hubo una vez, en que yo confié mi alma a una parte de ti.- susurró ella primero mirando al suelo y luego directamente a sus ojos.- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo de nuevo?

Ante esa declaración, muchos mortífago se removieron en sus posiciones, ¿Qué significaba aquello?

.- Creía que podría esperar de ti una explicación mejor.

.- Venganza, quiero vengarme, quiero verlos a todos destruidos, deseo que sufran, que lloren y que al final de todo esto, me supliquen para que les mate.

Voldemort se dedicó a mirarla con atención, y entró en su mente viendo lo que ella quería mostrarle.

"_Un test de embarazo…celebrando la noticia…LA caída por las escaleras…Harry Potter rompiendo con ella…La compañera de Potter empujándola…Su madre confesando su crimen…"._

.- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- este se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el vientre, ante este gesto ella tembló. Sonriendo la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí.- Vuelves a ser mía, Ginevra.

.- Nunca dejé de serlo, mi señor.

* * *

.- No cabemos.- dijo Percy intentando acoplarse al lado de su hermano Charley.- De verdad no sé porqué le hace falta tanto músculo.

Todos lo miraban exasperados, llevaban diez minutos de retraso a la hora prevista y aún no se habían metido en los ataúdes. Bill como se tomó la poción multijugos, transformándose así en una mujer de complexión delgada, no daba muchos problemas, pero Charley, debido a las pócimas que ya tomaba para recuperarse no podía injerir la poción.

.- Probemos al revés.- Lenore salió del lado de Bill, y se metió en el Charley. Sinceramente para ella era más sencillo acostarse encima de su mejor amigo, ya que no había ningún tipo de peligro, además, estaba casado con su prima, pero con Charley, era completamente diferente. Se metió de lado, pasándole un brazo por detrás de la nuca y con el otro le rodeó la cintura. Sus narices estaban demasiado juntas y ella podía contar las pecas del pelirrojo. Se removió incómoda, puesto que sus pechos (a los cuales maldijo por ser tan grandes) estaban muy apretados contra el musculoso torso de él.- Parece que encajo más o menos bien.

.- Solo espero que no se te ocurra violar a mi hermanito a mitad de camino.- Bromeó George.

.- Cállate idiota.- susurró Lenore.- Ahora Percy, escúchame bien. No puedes volcarte encima de Bill, tienes que tener mucho cuidado para apoyarte, porque aunque no esté en su cuerpo, sus músculos aún no han sanado del todo, cualquier movimiento brusco puede provocar la apertura de sus heridas y significaría la muerte para él. Vigila sus constantes siempre que puedas…

.- Está bien, está bien.-Percy se acopló en el otro ataúd y aunque estaba un poco estrecho, este podía cerrarse.

.- Recordad que no podéis moveros, intentaremos llegar lo antes posible para que no sufráis mucho daño. – Antígona cerró las tapas, y entre todos los llevaron a la furgoneta que había en el garaje.

.- Antígona, tienes la vida de mis hijos en tus manos, por favor…

.- Lo sé Arthur, lo sé.- La mujer le sonrió para darle ánimos. Se volvió hacia su hija y ambas cambiaron su aspecto por el de dos hombres gruesos, desaliñados y con dientes amarillos. Se pusieron unos monos de color arena, manchados de grasa y de cerveza. – Si no hemos regresado al alba, marchaos de aquí.

Lo habían ensayado muchas veces, meterse en el ataúd, reírse, volver a salir, tomar medidas de nuevo, pero francamente, no esperaba que escuchar la pesada tapa de madera cerrarse haciendo un sonido ensordecedor le cayera como una sentencia en su corazón. Miedo era poco comparado con lo que ella sentía.

Se estaba ahogando en aquella oscuridad, rebosante quietud intranquila. Sentía los nervios de un condenado a muerte que se dirige hacia el patíbulo al que la desesperación le otorga unas gotas de locura suicida.

Asfixiada por la presión del aire, conforme el segundero del reloj iba avanzando ellos estaban un pasito más cerca de la muerte. El sudor le picaba en la frente, deseaba quitárselo pero no podía, atrapada como un conejito en un cepo. Ni siquiera la calmada respiración de Charley le servía de apoyo. La cosa empeoró cuando empezó a sentir los primeros baches, ya habían salido de la ciudad, "_Joder, mierda ¿Qué coño hago aquí metida? Joder, joder, joder…Nos van a matar a todos, no va a funcionar_" Parecía que las paredes de aquel recipiente para muertos se estrechaban y la pegaban más al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Su respiración se volvió agitada, necesitaba aire, quería salir de allí.

El tiempo le pareció eterno y a la vez como un suspiro, no podía decir si habían tardado unos segundos en llegar o tres horas, solamente tenía la certeza de acabar con esa prisión. La furgoneta se detuvo y escuchó el sonido amortiguado de unas voces.

_**Fuera…**_

.- ¿Qué lleváis ahí? .- Siseó un hombre alto de pelo rubio.

.- Unas cajas vacías, una lona, unas latas de cerveza y dos ataúdes. – Antígona tamborileó sus ahora gordos dedos en el volante.

.- ¿Qué? – El hombre frunció el ceño.- No se pueden sacar ataúdes más allá de la línea de protección.- Enséñamelos.

.- ¿Estás seguro?.- El gordo de al lado soltó una risa, Axel.

.- Pues claro que estoy seguro, imbécil.

.- Lo digo porque tienen viruela de Dragón y fue el mismísimo Travers el que nos ordenó llevarlos al campo de concentración de las afueras de Londres.- Antígona esperó a ver la reacción del mortífago, si su información era errónea, estaban acabados, si Travers no llevaba esos asuntos…

.- Está bien, de acuerdo.- El rubio los miró prudentemente.- Descargadlos aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.

.- Pero el Doctor…- Empezó Axel ya más insegura.

.- Ese Travers puede decir lo que quiera, pero este es mi terreno y aquí mando yo, ¿Entendido? Ahora largaos de mi vista antes de que os aniquile, escoria humana.

El Rubio se alejó de allí en dos zancadas y se metió en la caseta de madera de la que había salido antes. Las dos mujeres bajaron los ataúdes con cuidado y los pusieron apartado del camino, al lado de un montón de madera. Vieron como los soldados del señor tenebroso se paseaban por allí, había muchísima vigilancia, además de torres con hombres dentro y algún que otro Troll. También se fijaron en que muchos de los vigilantes de aquella veda fronteriza eran muggles, e iban armados hasta los dientes.

Cuando se volvieron a subir a la furgoneta vieron como el rubio salía enfurecido y hechizaba a uno que pasaba por allí cerca. Disimulando una sonrisa, se dieron la vuelta. El plan estaba saliendo bien, ya estaban en la línea del escudo de fuerza, y no vendrían más transportes para llevarse los ataúdes a las incineradoras, se quedarían allí toda la noche; ahora solo faltaba que a Draco Malfoy no se le ocurriera quemar él mismo los ataúdes.

* * *

Cuando Lord Voldemort dio las órdenes de cómo deberían actuar a continuación, los mortífagos se dispersaron, dejando solo a los hermanos Lestrange, Bellatrix y Ginevra. Cuando el último mortífago abandonó los terrenos, la pelirroja cayó al suelo y se puso a vomitar y a temblar.

Rabastan iba a acercarse a ella, pero su hermano lo detuvo con una mano y señaló a su esposa, que lentamente se puso al lado de la chica y le sujetó el pelo. Los dos se quedaron expectantes, aquella mujer no había dado muestra de piedad alguna con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana Narcissa, cuando la desterraron, y ahora, se arrodillaba ante una extraña, una traidora a la que solo había profesado asco y odio.

Con un movimiento de varita limpió el vómito de la alfombra y le acarició la cabeza. La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Clavó sus orbes grises en las castañas de la chica, que estaban enrojecidas, pero sin ningún atisbo de lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban y había perlas de sudor en su frente. Su brazo chorreaba un pastoso líquido negro, que se mezclaba con la sangre de la herida.

.- Ya tienes lo que deseabas,- tomó su cara entre sus manos.- Mírame bien a los ojos.- ella le hizo caso.- Has aguantado con entereza y no has gritado, como otros muchos hacen.- sonrió con sorna.- No hagas teatros ahora, levántate y camina, porque aquí, querida, comienza tu pesadilla.

Ginny bajó la vista y miró su brazo izquierdo, había sido aceptada entre ellos, Voldemort le había hecho la marca tenebrosa. Volvió a enfocar la vista en aquella mujer, que le había prometido al Lord ocuparse de su entrenamiento personal, y que ahora, muy a su manera, le otorgaba su apoyo, y lo que ella más agradecía, no sentía compasión por ella, ni pena, ni lástima, allí cada uno se lamía sus heridas.

Tragó saliva fuertemente y se volvió hacia los dos hombres que seguían allí parados observándolas, y caminó, haciendo frente al mareo y a las nauseas, olvidando el dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, movida por la misma determinación que le había hecho actuar. Y así lentamente, se puso a la altura de ellos.

.- A partir de ahora vivirás en esta casa, no creas que recibirás un trato especial. Rabastan te enseñará las normas que hay aquí, si infringes alguna, serás castigada.

.- De acuerdo.- murmuró ella pero sin despegar los ojos de Rodolphus Lestrange.

.- Bien, querida, retirémonos.- Este le ofreció el brazo a su esposa, el cual aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza. – Buenas noches.

Cuando Bellatrix pasó por el lado de la chica, metió en su bolsillo una botellita. Únicamente su marido se dio cuenta de aquello. Tendría que hablar con su esposa acerca de su comportamiento, seguramente le estaba ocultando algo y eso, no le gustaba nada.

.- Te acompaño a la habitación.- Rabastan la tomó del brazo y la guió a través de las escaleras, realmente ella no quería que la ayudasen, pero por mucho que ella lo negara, tenía la certeza de que le sería imposible subir tantas escaleras en ese estado, si el camino le pareció eterno sostenida por el moreno no quería ni pensar como sería si lo hubiera hecho sola. Una vez dentro de sus aposentos, el la acompañó al servicio.

.- Ya..Ya…puedo yo…- dijo con temblorosa voz.

A pesar de que no quería dejarla sola, así lo hizo, cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y se sentó en la cama.

Ginny se sentó en la taza de váter temblorosa. Miró su brazo izquierdo y allí tenía la calavera con la serpiente, sintió un escalofrío al recordar como el la había tomado de la cintura…

_**Flash Back.**_

_.- Nunca dejé de serlo, mi señor._

_El la apretó más contra sí, y desgarró la manga izquierda de su vestido. Ella lo miró sorprendida no entendía qué sucedía. Entonces lo sintió y no le hizo falta intentar comprenderlo. Le estaba grabando la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Miles de emociones se agolparon en su cerebro: ira, dolor, cólera, rabia…pero sobretodo una insaciable sed de venganza. _

_Sentía la sangre correr por su brazo y aquél veneno negro se le metía por las venas pudriéndole la piel y formando el macabro dibujo. Cuando todo acabó él la soltó de su fuerte agarre y ella se tambaleó, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se mantuvo de pie. Resistiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello._

_**Flash Back end.**_

Ginevra se alisó la falda con las manos y entonces notó un pequeño bultito entre los pliegues, y allí descubrió una pequeña botellita con un líquido amarillento. ¿Desde cuando tenía eso metido ahí? La miró con atención y vio que llevaba una pequeña nota atada al corcho.

"_Este bálsamo no cura cicatrices." _

.- Bellatrix…- Destapó la botellita y bebió un sorbo, se sintió mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor.

Se levantó despacio y se mojó la cara con agua, eso la despejó mucho más. Volvió a mirar el frasco con aquél maravilloso líquido y lo escondió detrás del lavabo, en un pequeño hueco. Así de rodillas la encontró Rabastan.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

A ella se le heló la sangre, pero rápidamente se quitó un pendiente y levantándose torpemente se lo mostró.

.- Vaya tienes mejor cara que antes.- Ginny sonrió.- Supongo que solo necesitabas unos minutos para reconfortarte; eres realmente fuerte, Weasley.

.- Te agradecería que me llamases Ginevra.- siseó ella.

El la miró con los ojos abiertos, muy asombrado.

.- Vaya, hace unos minutos casi te mueres mientras te subía y ahora estás hablándome con soberbia.-Soltó una carcajada.

.- No estaba a punto de morir, solamente algo mareada.-Él la miró con una ceja alzada.- Vale, de acuerdo…Quizás me ayudaras, un poco.

.- Anda ven, necesitas ayuda para quitarte el vestido. – Tiró de su muñeca y la sacó del cuarto de baño. Ella se puso algo nerviosa.

Aquel líquido la había fortalecido y se sentía con fuerzas, lo que implicaba que tuviera la mente lúcida al cien por cien. Si él la ayudaba a desabrocharse el corsé. Implicaría que cuando estuviera desabrochado, también tendría que quitarle las enaguas. Si le quitaba las enaguas, la vería desnuda, y si la veía desnuda…Abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se apartó de él.

Rabastan por su parte, sintió la tensión en los hombros de ella_. "¿Qué estaría pensando?"_ Despacio, deshizo los lazos de la parte de atrás del corsé. Parecía que ella volvía a respirar. Una vez quitado el corpiño negro se dispuso a desatar los del corsé de abajo.

.- Bellatrix estaba pensando en matarte cuando te abrochó esto, no sé ni cómo puedes respirar.-Escuchó como soltaba una risilla amarga.

Casi media hora después, unos cuantos hechizos, la actuación de un cuchillo y varias maldiciones soltadas por los dos (y porqué negarlo, también unas cuantas bromas y carcajadas), la chica se vio libre del corsé, las enaguas y todos esos elementos torturadores. Solo un fino camisón la cubría. Él se quedó observándola extasiado, por Merlín que tenía el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Vio como ella se sonrojaba y se cubría con las sábanas. Haciendo acopio de todo la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, el hombre le deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Se apoyó contra las puertas blancas y suspiró. _"Maldita Weasley" _pensó. "_Va a volverme loco"._ Se quedó unos minutos, intentando serenar su respiración y bajar su excitación pensando en gatitos muertos. Se estaba calmando cuando escuchó una voz suave, y la puerta abrirse despacio.

.- Me preguntaba que si estás aquí en la puerta, ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo? – Lo dijo mirando al suelo.- Me siento muy…

Pero sin darle tiempo a terminar, él la estaba besando.

* * *

Lenore escuchó la furgoneta alejarse y se encontró algo más calmada, por lo menos no habían matado a sus compañeras. Una parte del plan se había iniciado, ahora solo quedaba esperar dentro de aquel mini-infierno.

Escuchaba pasos presurosos, gritos amortiguados por la caja de madera. Suspiró con fuerza y un pelo del flequillo de Charley se le metió en el ojo., _"Genial, si estaba incómoda, ¿por qué no hacer esto más insoportable?"_. Volvió a soplar para quitárselo, pero fue peor, ahora tenía mechones en los dos ojos.

Conforme las horas iban pasando, los calambres en las piernas se hicieron más acentuados, tenía todas las extremidades agarrotadas y la preocupación por como estaban Bill y Percy aumentaba.

Serían las tres de la mañana cuando alguien golpeó la tapa de madera, despertándola de su incómodo descanso. Intentó mover la mano para contestar a la señal, pero no pudo, estaba tan paralizada por los calambres que no sentía ninguna extremidad. "_Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"_. Golpeó con su cabeza la tapa. Se la estaba jugando, podría ser su contacto o podría ser un soldado del ejército enemigo.

Volvieron a responderle con tres golpecitos, Si, era el enlace. Volvían a moverse, alguien les estaba levitando. Poco después volvieron a caer a la tierra, y la tapa se abrió. Ella se levantó rápidamente y se encontró con una delgada figura encapuchada. A su lado, Percy también se levantó con mucho cuidado, horrorizada pudo comprobar que tenía sangre en la camisa.

.- ¿Quién ...?

.- No hay tiempo para preguntas, leed lo que hay en este papel, y cuando veáis una luz roja en el cielo, pronunciadla, así podréis desapareceros.- Era una voz cansada de mujer.

La figura se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las luces, se hallaban detrás de una gran casa de madera, seguramente la del oficial al mando.

.- Espera.- susurró Percy.- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – La mujer se paró y se bajó la capucha.

.- Porque estoy cansada de esto, tanto como cualquiera de vosotros.- Los chicos la miraron asombrados.

La luz roja del cielo alumbró el ceniciento rostro.

Cuando desaparecieron, tanto Percy como Lenore tenían grabados aquellos ojos abatidos.

Y cuando pisaron territorio español, incluso horas después, en el hospital mágico de allí, seguirían conmocionados por la angustia de esa mujer.

No, nunca olvidarían la lúgubre y melancólica mirada de Narcissa Malfoy.

-----------------

Bueno, aquí por fin el siguiente capítulo, siento muchísimo el retraso, creedme cuando os digo que me duele más a mi que ha vosotros no poder actualizarla con la frecuencia que me gustaría, pero este año estoy muy atareada y estresada entre exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones...y un largo etcétera con el cual no os quiero aburrir.

Pero debéis tener la certeza de que esta historia se va a continuar, si o sí, porque en ella he puesto muchas cosas y significa muchísimo para mí.

Gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo, y espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.

Especialmente gracias a mi , K.J. Expilliarmus.

UN beso y un abrazo.

P.D: Si dejas un comentario, un gatito abandonado encontrará un hogar. O.o


	8. Capítulo VIII: Bienvenidos fantasmas

Hola, si, después de muchos meses, vuelvo con este nuevo capítulo. Sé que he tardado mucho, y se que lo que les diga no les importará mucho, porque nada puede aliviar la espera (A mi me pasa cuando espero un nuevo capítulo de algún fic y me enfado porque todavía no está). Pero cuando iba a subir el capítulo nuevo, en abril, mi ordenador se formateó sólo, perdí historias, trabajos, apuntes de la universidad….Lo perdí todo. Mis exámenes comenzaban en junio y como estaba en abril tuve que concentrarme en ellos, cuando los acabé me fui un mes a África, a trabajar allí de cooperante y en verano ya en agosto pude dedicarme a recuperar mis documentos, pero era una tarea entretenida, ya que tenía unos cuatromil documentos y tenía que restaurarlos uno por uno. Y entre unas cosas y otras hoy he acabado el capítulo ocho y el nueve ya lo tengo escrito. ¡Ah! Y voy a corregir los primeros capítulos, ya que tienen una redacción más pobre y quizás añada unas cosas más, pero eso lo dejaré para el fin de semana, el lunes los sustituiré, así que ¡Estad atentos!

Ojalá no os decepcione, y si dejáis un rr, me daréis una alegría. El capítulo va dedicado a **todas las que durante este tiempo me han preguntado y las que mandaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior**sobre si actualizaba o no, gracias por su espera, de verdad, los rr los contestaré en el capítulo siguiente.

**Welcome, Ghost (Bienvenidos, fantasmas)**

El sol atravesaba las cortinas de seda blanca sentenciando el sueño de la pareja que estaba tendida en la cama. Los cuerpos se removieron perezosos, se acercaron buscando el calor del otro, se tocaron, se abrazaron y se besaron; ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir ese día, la hora había llegado.

La delicada mano acarició el rostro adormilado, este la besó con devoción. Los cabellos rubios se entremezclaban con los de color blanquecino, los ojos azules se conectaban con los de color ámbar, y ambos al límite de un temblor de conspiración divina hicieron el amor de buenos días, bañados por esa molesta luz que los había despertado.

.- Tengo que levantarme, mi vida.- La voz suave de ella acariciaba al silencio.- Tengo que ir a comprar unas flores.

.- ¿Crisantemos? – preguntó ronco el hombre.

.- Creo que hoy, compraré un buen ramo de Zinnias de color rojo.- Apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de su novio.- Se que no eran sus favoritas, ni siquiera si ella sabe de su existencia, no se le daba nada bien la herbología.- Sonrió débilmente.

.- ¿Qué significan? – preguntó el hombre poniéndole un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja.

.- Nostalgia del ayer alegre.- suspiró Luna enterrando la cara en el pecho de Rolf, a lo que él correspondió con un abrazo.

Le dolía muchísimo ver así a Luna, su futura esposa, (porque si algo tenía claro era que esa muchacha iba a ser la madre de sus hijos) y más por la que fue su mejor amiga. Ginny Weasley, cuando la conoció se sorprendió de su sencillez y calidez, era una de esas personas que nada más verla te encantan por la honestidad de su mirada y la pureza de sus actos. Recordó el día que Luna le dijo que iba a ser la madrina de ese bebé que venía en camino, se le había iluminado tanto la cara y la sonrisa que…¡Maldita guerra de mierda! La apretó más contra si cuando ella intentó reprimir un sollozo.

.- Creo…Creo que voy a ducharme, hoy va a ser un día muy largo. – Luna lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se le encogió el corazón. La vio caminar desnuda hacia el cuarto de baño, con ese cuerpo de sílfide, o hada, tan pequeña y delicada, tan fuerte y sosegada; ella no se merecía pasar por todo esto. Rolf hundió la cara en sus manos, si él pudiera hacer algo por solucionar las cosas lo haría, pero por el momento únicamente podía esperar, hasta que a Neville se le ocurriera algo.

Cuando Luna salió de la ducha, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía, su piel blanca contrastaba con los azulejos azules del baño se fijó en las cicatrices resplandecientes de su cuerpo, muchas de ellas podían haber sido peores, pero Ginny lo impidió. Tocó la cicatriz de su hombro que incluso a veces aún le dolía, después de tantos años. Con un movimiento de su varita secó su larga melena rubia y la dejó medio rizada medio lisa, tomó un coletero de girasoles que le había regalado su amiga una navidad y amarró la trenza que se hizo con él. Miró por la ventana y vio que el día estaba muy nublado y parecía muy frío, igualmente, se puso el vestido vaporoso azul claro que le regaló Rolf un día de luna llena, encima una capa de color azul oscuro gruesa.

Acercó su cara al espejo, no se pondría maquillaje, casi nunca lo hacía. Sonrió nostálgica acordándose de aquellas noches en las que Ginny y ella habían hecho "fiestas" en un cuarto olvidado de la gran torre de Gryffindor, bebían de una botella extraña que sabía a fuego, bailaban embriagadas y se daban algún que otro beso con sabor a limón y a sal. Ginny sacaba un pintalabios rojo que le había robado a Lavender y le pintaba los labios a Luna con una sonrisa para susurrar después "Mucho mejor que el verde" y seguían riendo juntas; pero ahora, nada de eso existía, esos días antes de que la guerra estallara eran como un sueño efímero.

Cogió el único rouge que tenía y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la capa. Cuando abrió la puerta Rolf ya le había dejado el desayuno encima de la cama. Bebió el zumo de limón y se comió dos ciruelas, lo que llevaba desayunando toda su vida, lo último que su madre comió antes de morir. ¿Por qué todas las personas que ella quería se alejaban de su lado o morían? Sus ojos se volvieron a anegar de lágrimas al acordarse de la pelirroja y del bebé que había perdido, se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró fuertemente. Igual que a su amiga, a ella tampoco le gustaba llorar, no les gustaba que se viera su debilidad, y más aún siendo, ambas, el blanco de todas las burlas y bromas del colegio. Una por loca y huérfana de madre, y otra por ser la hermana pequeña poseída de esa tribu conejera que eran los Weasley y estar enamorada de Harry Potter. Miró una vez más su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió débilmente recordando el día que se hicieron amigas…

_Flash Back_

_.- Vaya, pero si es Lunática ¿Qué te trae por aquí bicho raro? - Un chico alto y rubio con la corbata de Ravenclaw la empujó. - ¿Acaso estás buscando a tu mami?_

_.- Mira, se ha quedado sin habla.- Se rió el moreno.- Dicen que su padre está loco, y que fue por su culpa que su madre murió._

_.- Lo mismo fue él mismo el que le cortó la lengua a su hija, o se la quitó ella misma, ¿Habéis visto que pintas? – El tercero, de ojos pardos se acercó a ella y escupió a su lado – Normal que todo Hogwarts se ría de ella._

_Luna miró horrorizada a los muchachos de su misma casa. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles con ella? Si no había hecho nada, solamente caminaba en busca de sus zapatillas, que seguramente un Mouche le había quitado. Sus ojos se aguaron, bajó la cabeza y apretó mucho más fuerte el collar de corchos que le había regalado su madre antes de morir. Volvió a mirarlos con miedo, se estaban acercando a ella peligrosamente y casi la acorralaron contra la pared._

_.- ¿Por qué no la asustamos para que se vaya a su casa de una vez? Así dejaría de deshonrar a nuestra casa...- El rubio miró a sus dos amigos que sonrieron con malicia._

_.- ¡Ey, Robins!_

_Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta, y allí se encontraron a una niña pelirroja con cara de enfado y las mejillas demasiado coloradas; la miraron desconcertados._

_.- Ninguno de nosotros se llama Robins, niñata.- _

_.- El nombre me importa una mierda, rubito, pero…¿por qué no te vas con la zorra de tu madre a esa cueva que llamas casa y dejas de humillar a la escuela entera?_

_Luna que había permanecido encogida en la pared intentando pasar desapercibida, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de la dueña de esa potente voz, recibiendo la respuesta de unos furiosos ojos castaños, al instante supo quién era, la chica a la que todos llamaba "rara" o "serpiente", aquella que siempre iba sola, o con un chico rubio bastante delgado…La que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos en su primer año. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando uno de sus atacantes la empujó contra la pared, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Miró la expresión de esos chicos de quinto, tres años mayores y ahora sí que parecían estar furiosos, seguramente preguntándose como esa poquita cosa se atrevía a alzarles la voz, estaban en problemas. El rubio, creía que se llamaba Anton, se adelantó hasta quedar a un metro de la pelirroja, y sacó su varita para juguetear con ella, amenazante. _

_.- Comadreja, vete a escribir cosas en las paredes, o mejor aún, vete a practicar poesía, me han dicho que esta mañana le has mandado una tarjeta a Potter, esperemos que sea mejor que el bello poema que le escribiste a el año pasado*, ridículo.- sus compañeros rieron. Luna recordó el incidente del duende, todo el colegio se había enterado, y después del incidente en Quiddicth con en el cual la Nimbus 2000 del chico había quedado destrozada, Malfoy había estado pregonando que seguramente la pobretona Weasley le mandaría otro duende para declararle su amor._

_.- ¿Sabes lo que realmente va a ser ridículo? Tu cara cómo no nos dejéis en paz a mi amiga y a mí. – Luna meneó la cabeza, ellas no eran amigas, de hecho, nunca habían hablado, igualmente, le gustó escuchar esa palabra de labios de la pelirroja y deseó poder oírlo más veces._

_.- ¿Nos estás amenazando Weasley? – Se adelantó el moreno, Luna recordó que le decían Falcon. – No veo a tus hermanos por aquí así que, ¿por qué no te largas?_

_.- Os estoy advirtiendo.- La pequeña pelirroja les apuntó con la varita.- No necesito a nadie para defenderme._

_.- Pero si necesitas a alguien para que escriba tus poemas._

_.- O para que la salven de una serpiente, tienes la sangre podrida Weasley._

_Ginny, más roja de ira que de vergüenza, sacó su varita y tomó la posición defensiva que su hermano Bill le había enseñado. _

_.- Mirad, la mocosa intenta defenderse. Te vas a enterar cuando te coja…- Anton intentó acercarse hasta ella, pero se vio impedido por una densa y pastosa masa apestosa de color verde, resbaló y cayó al suelo, intentando quitarse los murciélagos que le arañaban la cara y los brazos. Escuchó amortiguados los gritos de sus amigos, seguramente víctimas del mismo ataque. La piel le empezaba a escocer ¿sería aquello corrosivo? Los ojos le lagrimeaban y no podía levantarse del suelo. Sintió una varita en la sien y una voz susurrante que le amenazó._

_.- Si no quieres probar más de esto, deja en paz a mi amiga ¿te enteras? Puedo ser mala componiendo poemas, pero en maldiciones soy la mejor.- soltó una pequeña risita.- Y como quieras vengarte de mi, vas a saber porque El que no debe ser nombrado me eligió para abrir la Cámara. _

_Dicho esto Ginny fue hasta Luna y la cogió de la mano para después empezar a correr como si la vida les fuera en ello. Corrieron hasta que las rodillas les fallaron, hasta que los pulmones estuvieron desgastados, hasta que el corazón se les salió por la boca, pero lo hicieron juntas, tomadas de la mano, hasta llegar hasta la otra punta de los jardines, al límite de los terrenos del colegio. Una vez a salvo, cayeron al césped en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se sosegaron un poco y se miraron, estudiándose la una a la otra, hasta que no pudieron más y empezaron a reírse. Seguramente hasta en las cocinas se oían sus estruendosas carcajadas._

_.- No me puedo creer lo que he hecho.- Ginny se secaba las lágrimas.- No se de dónde he sacado tantos palabrotas y amenazas, bueno, seguro que de mi hermano Charlie, el siempre está maldiciendo cuando algo le sale mal, y bueno eso es muy a menudo.- la pelirroja se calló de golpe.- Lo siento, a veces hablo demasiado, soy Ginny Weasley._

_.- Se quién eres Ginny Weasley. Casi todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ti, eres quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos el año pasado.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa._

_.- Eh…- ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar esa chica con tanta naturalidad de aquello? Ella todavía no podía ni contarle a su madre todo lo que había sucedido, o sentido. – Si, bueno…No…Yo no fui realmente._

_.- ¡Oh! Caray, entonces se te debieron meter en las orejas un par de Ivojs que hicieron hacerte todo eso.- contestó la rubia._

_.-¿Ivojs? ¿Qué son Ivojs?_

_.- Pues son unas criaturitas verdes con nariz de trompeta y alas de mariposa, mi madre las estaba estudiando cuando murió.- Sus ojos se empañaron cuando recordó lo que los chicos había dicho de su familia.- Mi madre no mató a mi padre ella murió mientras realizaba uno de sus experimentos – El tono de su voz indicaba la necesidad que tenía de desmentir aquello._

_Ante esto, Ginny no supo qué decir. Esa chica le parecía extraña, muy extraña. No sabía por qué había ido a ayudarla, bueno, en realidad si, estaba demasiado furiosa por el incidente de esa mañana con la dichosa poesía…¡Maldito duende asqueroso! Ella no quería entregársela, pero se le había caído del bolsillo y el muy traicionero se la había jugado. Y encima el idiota de Draco Malfoy estaba delante y todo el colegio se había reído de ella, necesitaba descargar su frustración cuando vio a esos tres gorilas acorralar a esa chica, odiaba que alguien por ser más fuerte se aprovechase de los más débiles. Y ella bien lo sabía, no por algo era la menor de siete hermanos._

_.- No sé porque todo el mundo lo cree, no se porque todo el mundo me odia, sino me conocen.- La chica rubia empezó a llorar._

_.- Aunque no lo creas, se cómo te sientes.- Ginny se acercó a ella.- Yo…Yo tampoco tengo amigos, no quieren estar cerca de mi porque…por lo de…-tragó saliva.- Porque Tom Riddle me poseyó el año pasado. – Ante esa confesión la Ravenclaw clavó sus ojos llorosos en los suyos, y sonrió levemente._

_.- A mí eso no me importa, Ginny Weasley. – le dijo con sinceridad._

_.- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ¿No te doy miedo?_

_.- Después de cómo te has enfrentado a esos chicos…¡Claro que si! Pero, si tu quieres, podemos ser amigas._

_Flash Back End._

Y así los años fueron pasando y el presente pasó a ser pasado, quizás demasiado rápido. Y vino esa maldita guerra que tras su paso acababa con todo lo que ella más quería y apreciaba. Cogió su enorme bolso color púrpura y salió de la estancia, no sin antes darle un beso a Rolf. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada y se dirigió a la floristería que había en la esquina de su calle. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts el Londres muggle se había vuelto más seguro para magos, que como ella, aunque no estaban dentro de la Resistencia eran activistas en contra del régimen de Voldemort. Hacía seis años que Hogwarts había sido destruida tal y como la conocía el mundo, como la habían creado sus cuatro fundadores. Ahora los pocos alumnos que eran obligados a asistir allí eran instruidos por los mortífagos, los cuales aumentaban peligrosamente por momentos.

Una vez compró el ramo, se dirigió a su pequeño coche, se montó y emprendió el camino más difícil de su vida; su vuelta a los terrenos de la Madriguera.

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba encerrado en una de las múltiples habitaciones de Grimmauld Place. Miraba a través de las sucias ventanas hacia la calle, nuevamente había dos mortífagos rondando el lugar, por fortuna, la que fue casa de su padrino aún les seguía sirviendo como un buen escondite, casi el mejor. El héroe del mundo mágico estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que todavía no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir todo eso? ¿Hasta cuando duraría aquello?

Se odiaba a sí mismo, el odio que podía tener Voldemort hacía él era una minucia comparado con el de él mismo.

Había alejado a Ginny, la única persona que lo amaba realmente como era, y la única a la que él podría amar, por encima de todas las cosas. Había puesto por delante de ella el bien de la Resistencia, la había relegado al más bajo de los niveles humanos. Encerrándola, torturándola, castigándola por cosas que ella no había llegado a hacer, internándola en un sinfín de tortuosas cavernas a las que su mente de no haber sido tan dura abría sucumbido en los más espantosos tormentos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué esas palabras dictadas como una sentencia habían salido tan certeras como una daga? Había actuado de juez y ahora sus demonios lo mantenían atrapado en una insondable angustia. Y a pesar de toda esa culpa tenía en mente la rabia que sintió cuando se enteró del accidente, y de a quién había perdido. Ella llevaba a su bástado en las entrañas y no se lo había dicho, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Podía culparla? No, claro que no, debido a que él le dio la espalda hacía tiempo negándole su amor y entregándoselo a otra persona que sabía que no le correspondía. Definitivamente, sus pesadillas eran un suave castigo comparado a lo que él se merecía.

Y era todo tan triste y él tan cobarde que únicamente se podía consolar con un vaso de whisky en la mano y los dedos adoloridos de hacer fuerza para no descargar su rabia contra la pared. ¡Maldita la hora en la que esta guerra comenzó! Otra vez volvía a comportarse como un cobarde, no era la guerra lo que le atormentaba, no, eran sus elecciones, esas que Dumbledore dijo que establecían la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, esas jodidas y putas diferencias que en un pasado claras, ahora se volvía grises y espesas como la bruma del anochecer más tenebroso. ¿Cómo había podido Molly condenar así a su única hija? Y la respuesta repiqueteaba en su cerebro, más dolorosa que la peor maldición tenebrosa.

Por ti. Por el bien de la Resistencia. Porque no era el momento adecuado.

Esas respuestas que se lanzaban actuaban como un bálsamo soporífero que le hacía olvidar por un momento que él tenía gran parte de culpa, relegarla a otro ser humano. Un héroe, si, si un héroe actuaba y pensaba como lo hacía él, realmente la diferencia entre ellos y los villanos era más bien mínima.

.- Estás muy pensativo, Harry.- Hermione lo sacó de su sopor.- Desde que vino Longbottom has estado muy callado.

¿Por qué su voz le resultaba tan pesada? Si, definitivamente desde que su amigo les visitó las cosas habían cambiado, el mazazo de realidad que les soltó a ambos sirvió para despertarlo.

.- No le llames Longbottom, Neville sigue siendo amigo nuestro.- Dijo el con un suspiro cansino.

.- Él dejó lo suficientemente claro cuando estuvo aquí que no era nuestro amigo.- Se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

.- Eso da igual Hermione, él siempre será mi amigo, por mucho que…esto se nos haya ido de las manos.- Se frotó lso ojos apartándose de ella.- Estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir.

.- Desde que él estuvo aquí has estado muy distante conmigo, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Acaso han cambiado tanto las cosas por él? – Se fijó en que su amiga tenía los ojos llorosos, porque demonios no eran las cosas más fáciles – ¿O sigue siendo por ella?

.- ¿Ella?.- El moreno tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada.- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que sigues culpándola de todo aunque no esté aquí? Ni siquiera se si está viva.

.- Y te gustaría que lo estuviera, ¿verdad? – Harry la miró sin entender.- Que estuviera aquí, contigo, que estuviera viva.

.- ¡Pues claro que si Hermione! Claro que me gustaría tenerla aquí a mi lado! Y tu también deberías quererlo, es tu amiga, es nuestra amiga.

.- Siempre la preferiste a ella…- Dijo ella con reproche.

.- Hermione, no tengo ganas de tener esta discusión en este momento. Quiero descansar, mañana vendrá Neville y empezaremos el entrenamiento.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, imaginándose que era otra persona, situada a demasiados kilómetros de allí.- Buenas noches.

.- Buenas noches….Ron.- Susurró ella en un lamento doloroso cuando su amigo ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

* * *

Luna salió del coche que había aparcado a unos tres kilómetros de la madriguera, a dos del lago que había entre su antigua casa y la de su amiga. Cogió el ramo de flores y fue paseando despacio, disfrutando del viento frío que le acariciaba el rostro, sumergida en los recuerdos turbios que tenía después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Cómo había huido del castillo al que consideró su segunda casa, como abandonaron a los compañeros caídos en combate sin poder darles un entierro digno o una palabra de despedida. El cuerpo de Ron destrozado y Hermione con las manos llenas de sangre tirada a su lado. Los escondrijos rápidos, las reuniones suicidas que se hicieron después. Las torturas a los compañeros capturados, los ojos perdidos de los familiares de los desaparecidos….

Cómo el Ministerio controlado por Voldemort hacía la vista gorda a todo eso, la libertad pasó a ser esclavitud, y los sueños desembocaban siempre en muertes desastrosas. La lucha, la maldita lucha que los había arruinado a todos. Se veían al espejo y no se reconocían, y ya cansada de tanto dolor, se apartó, se alejó de ese mundo de conspiraciones, trasladándose al Londres muggle, creándose una nueva identidad, evitando ir a lugares concurridos por los VMT (Vigilancia Mágica de Traidores)…El miedo de saber que un día podrían descubrirla o inculparla por algo y desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera existido, como Dean, como Ginny…

Llegó al lago, frente a la piedra, justo debajo del sauce llorón, en el linde del bosque de Ottery St Cathpole, el lugar favorito de su amiga antes de que todo empezara. La fría piedra gris estaba agrietada y sucia por las inminentes lluvias que habían barrido el suelo inglés durante las últimas semanas, sinceramente, desde los últimos cinco años. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la áspera superficie y con la varita grabó lo que su amiga, en última instancia le había pedido.

"Ginevra Weasley&Ronald Weasley. Volarán juntos para siempre"

Colocó delicadamente el ramo de flores encima de ella, y dio rienda suelta a todo lo que llevaba dentro derrumbándose como una chiquilla de cinco años que acaba de perder a su madre…

.- Aquí fue dónde George y Fred enseñaron a mi pequeña a nadar.- Luna se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y quebrada.- La tiraron directamente al agua con cuatro años y ella solita salió a flote, esa fue la primera vez que hizo la maldición mocomurciélago, claro, que con el paso del tiempo la fue perfeccionando.

Luna pensó que si le hubieran clavado un afilado cuchillo en la espalda hubiera dolido menos que esas palabras y esa imagen que tenía delante de ella. Molly Weasley se alzaba como si fuera un espectro de si misma, al menos había perdido veinte kilos y sus marcadas ojeras hacían su semblante aún más cadavérico. La viva imagen de la muerte sería menos escalofriante que ella. Temblando, no sabía si de rabia, miedo o frío, la rubia se levantó y encaró a la mujer que había desencadenado todo con rabia desmedida.

.- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de ella? ¿Cómo osa ni tan siquiera evocar un recuerdo como si nada hubiera sucedido? – Le chilló.

.- ¿Quién eres tú para reclamar nada de lo que no sabes absolutamente ni una mínima parte? – La pelirroja ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, hablándole con soberbia.- Tu nunca has formado parte de mi familia.

.- Yo soy – negándose el constante miedo de pensar que había muerto con un "era"- Su mejor amiga, y usted es la única aquí que está sobrando.

.- Yo soy su madre.

.- ¡Já! Por favor no me venga con sandeces, ¿su madre? ¿Todavía tiene la poca decencia de autodenominarse así habiendo tirado a su propia hija por las malditas escaleras? –Luna cogió de las solapas del abrigo a la pelirroja y la zarandeó con rabia, sorprendiéndose ella misma por su comportamiento. – Usted no es otra cosa que la más inmundo de las escorias.

La matriarca se soltó bruscamente de la chica y sacó su varita amenazante.

.- No me toques.- soltó con asco.

.- La única que debería sentir repugnancia sería yo, yo no he sido la que ha enviado a su propia hija a la muerte.

Molly Weasley le lanzó un potente hechizo que la hizo volar por los aires y estamparse contra un árbol, haciéndole sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca. Con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó y vio a su atacante de nuevo girada mirando al lago, con la vista perdida.

.- No sé cómo te has podido transformar en esto, Molly, no lo sé, pero desde luego cargando contra mí no aliviarás el peso de tu alma.-Escupió Luna.

.- Harry la había dejado, ese niño no podía crecer sin padre.

.- Aunque hubiera crecido sin padre nos hubiera tenido a nosotros, a Neville y a mí.

.- Charley estaba en el hospital, no podíamos dedicar nuestros esfuerzos a cuidar a otra persona, a un bebé, yo sé el tiempo que se va en ello.

.- ¿Tiempo que se va en ello? ¿A qué precio no has desperdiciado ese tiempo? Eres una asesina.- Luna se iba a cercando a la mujer con paso decidido y los puños blancos, no quería rebajarse a comportarse como ella.

.- Harry debía estar con Hermione, debía ayudarla…

.- Negándole la protección a su propia hija y a su nieto.

.- Charley acababa de ser ingresado en el hospital, ella…

.- Y usted quería que Ginny le hiciera compañía.- rió Luna amargamente.- Pero no sabía que su hija lucharía, que ella más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y no se conformaría con darle a usted la razón…Se nota que nunca llegó a conocerla.

.- Yo…no…

.- Ella luchó contra El que no debe ser nombrado en su primer año de colegio, peleó durante toda su estancia en el colegio, ella no es de esas mujeres que se lamentan, tiene un sentido de la justicia demasiado fuerte.

.- Yo solo lo hice para salvarla, a él y a su bebé…Yo solo quería lo mejor para ella, lo mejor…Y lo mejor era que no tuviera a esa criatura en medio de esta guerra atroz…Lo mejor…lo mejor.- Molly cayó de rodillas y siguió repitiéndose de forma demencial, esa última frase. Cuando Luna pudo incorporarse ella solo se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin consuelo.

.- Lo mejor hubiera sido que la que hubiera muerto hubiese sido usted, y no esa inocente criatura.

.- Ella lo dijo…Dijo que era lo mejor, yo solo quise protegerla.

Luna paró en seco ¿Ella? ¿Habría otra persona implicada en el asesinato del bebé? ¿Quién más podría haberse implicado en ello? Debía ser una persona extremadamente cruel…Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un destello pelirrojo proveniente del bosque. Fijó su vista en el punto oscuro, y dos ojos amarillos la miraron, durante unos segundo, paralizándole el cuerpo ¿Qué clase de bestia podría tener tanto odio en su mirada? Ese pelo…Pero el contacto únicamente duró unos escasos segundos, los ojos desaparecieron. Ella quería saber más e impulsada por una fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó fue detrás de esos ojos internándose en la espesura de ese bosque tenebroso.

* * *

¡Malditos Wargs del infierno! Malditos acantilados escarpados e inpracticbles. Fleur se recogió su largo pelo dorado en una coleta alta. Observó que aun quedaban mechones negros en él, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde su transformación en el cuartel de La Orden, cuando vio a su prima llena de sangre y a su marido…A su Bill. Un escalofrío de rabia le invadió el cuerpo. Por eso había emprendido este viaje suicida, a la maldita punta del mundo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho durante sus años de en los que estuvo en Beauxbatons, en los que era una señoritinga remilgada y dulce que se iba a hallar atándose una sucia cuerda muggle que había robado en un establo abandonado para deslizarse a ese pequeño infierno de olas salvajes y furiosas, no se lo creería, y todo había sido gracias a Bill, el único hombre que no había caído a sus caprichos y a sus encantos, el único que había conseguido sacarle su verdadero yo.

Él, con sus palabras dulces, con su rebeldía incontrolable, con su pasión desmedida. Bill, su Bill, ahora no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, lo había dejado todo en manos de su prima, y esperaba que hubiera hecho todo lo posible para salvarle…Y su hija, su bebé, una parte de ella, el fruto del amor por su marido, había sido lo más complicado, alejarse de ella. El único consuelo que tenía era la certeza de que estaba a salvo o al menos todo lo protegida que podía estar estando con la familia de su marido.

Miró otra vez al vacío y respiró, esperaba encontrar la entrada a la guarida de esas criaturas míticas, sino, de una bajada peligrosa pasaría a una bajada suicida. Cerró los ojos para mentalizarse y saltó.

Pero una mano peluda impidió su caída, tiró de ella hasta hacerla chocar contra el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente con la varita en alto y vio a cuatro personas, no, personas no eran ¿o sí? Parecían lobos, pero loboso erguidos, que caminaban sobre sus patas traseras, de ojos rojos, vestidos como si fueran a ir a la guerra, de pelaje plateado…Había encontrado a los Wargs, bueno, más bien ellos la habían encontrado a ella.

.- Mirad, ya tenemos sacrificio para esta noche. – Habló con voz profunda el que parecía el más alto.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca peluda, la varita de Fleur acabó en su mano partida en dos y la cuerda que otrora solo le cubría la cintura, pasó a amarrarle todo el cuerpo. Si esos dos meses no habían sido suficiente tortura, ahora, una nueva pesadilla comenzaba para ella. ¿Qué haría para salir de esta?

* * *

Bueno, sé que este es un capítulo de transición y que quizás ha estado un poco flojo, ¿Quién esperáis que salga en el siguiente capítulo?

Un beso


	9. Capítulo IX: Avanzando

**Avanzando**.

Dolía, si, cómo dolía, sus pulmones habían dejado casi de respirar, su corazón estaba tan acartonado que a cada latido pequeñas astillas de le clavaban en los costados. Incluso le costaba sostener el maldito vaso de whiskey ya vacío. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Lo presentía, su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante la eminente sensación de que el relativo orden de su casa se iba a la mierda por culpa de esa niñata. Encerrado en aquella habitación oscura de su cavernaria mansión intentaba hallar algo de paz, una paz que había perdido hacía más de veinticinco años, ficticia, pero paz al fin y al cabo. Esa nueva chica en sus vidas amenazaba la cotidianidad con la que todos llevaban sus mentiras, sus horribles y asquerosas mentiras. Veía como los pilares de su bien podrida torre se derribaban poco a poco y la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros se hacía mucho más pesada. Rodolphus suspiró amargamente y paseó su oscura mirada por las hileras de retratos de sus antepasados, aquellos que miraban con soberbia y jactancia a todo ser que osara pasar por su lado.

Los Lestrange eran una familia antigua de viejas tradiciones arraigadas que iban transmitiéndose de generación en generación. A los largo de los siglos no habían cambiado ni un mínimo apéndice, ya estuvieran en Japón, la India, Nueva York o el mismísimo infierno. Su código ético estaba regido de una manera estricta y particular, él era el heredero de la más ancestral tradición japonesa, el "bushido" o como su abuelo le había enseñado "El camino del guerrero". El honor aplastaba a la cobardía, el valor engullía al dolor, como bien decía el libro que tenía delante, ese código no solo eran unas leyes a acatar, sino un camino peligroso al que se debía fundir a cambio de su título, sus sueños, sus deseos…Esas normas se supone que debían de prepararte para luchar sin perder tu humanidad y para dirigir y comandar sin perder contacto con los valores básicos. Rodolphus rió amargamente. ¿Valores básicos? Si sus antepasados estuvieran viéndole asesinando mujeres, hombres y niños, seguramente querrían destriparlo como a un vulgar cerdo, sin harakiri, no habría una muerte digna para él. Bien es cierto que en todas las guerras muere gente pero la matanza desmedida y gratuita que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos años, era excesiva, abusiva, demencial…Tanto por un bando como por otro... Ni siquiera él sabía en qué bando estaba o si realmente seguía valiendo la pena seguir luchando al lado de un híbrido con demasiadas ansias de poder, un psicópata que no veía los límites entre la vida y la muerte y que Jugaba a ser Dios, administrando el contrato de vida de sus seguidores según le venía en gana…Si él hubiera sabido que todo iba a desembocar en todo eso no habría dejado que le firmasen esa marca de esclavitud, la calavera con la maligna serpiente que te retorcía los músculos cuando el Lord requería tu presencia, pero él no se preocupó en leer la letra pequeña de aquel siniestro contrato; Claro que sus padres estarían orgullosos de él y de su hermano, pero ¿Estaba él orgulloso de sí mismo? ¿Se respetaba? ¿Era feliz? ¿Se sentía pleno? No, no, no, no. Sus padres le querrían y su abuelo, la única persona que le dio algo parecido al cariño le daría con su bastón en las piernas castigándole a mirar contra un rincón, le habría decepcionado, pero ahora su abuelo estaba muerto, cortesía de Lord Voldemort, y no tenía ocho años.

Pasó una hoja del enorme libro y soltó una carcajada. Los valores. Las credenciales del guerrero, sus leyes del alma que nunca infringiría porque su esencia se perdería y su alma vagaría lamentándose por toda la eternidad, y ahí estaba con su alma, al parecer intacta, pero sus valores pisoteados y manchados por la sangre de personas inocentes, era una pena que el antiguo y maldito libro no se refiriera al odio, el desprecio, la crueldad y la muerte, ciertamente que eran unos valores un tanto cuestionables, pero los únicos que te salvaban de una muerte segura en aquellos tiempos. Había pasado muchos años luchando con un bien y con un mal definidos. Con una luz y una oscuridad que no se manchaban entre sí, y ahora las cosas cambiaban y en sus creencias aparecía el tono grisáceo de la duda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella Weasley apestosa debía venir a su casa y darle la vuelta a todo su mundo? Le había costado sostener los cimientos de ese lugar cuando su hijo…Su único heredero los había abandonado, aquél fatídico suceso hizo que su querida Bella se transformara en una muesca siniestra de lo que ya era, tantos años le costó que empezara a olvidar la tragedia, tanto esfuerzo empleado en ocultarle…Todo.

Estrelló con rabia el vaso contra el suelo. ¿Por qué? Martilleaba una voz lastimera que hacía años que no empleaba en su cabeza ¿Porqué esa maloliente niña entró en sus territorios? ¿Acaso era un castigo de los ancestros nobles que él tuvo? ¿Querían hacerle ver lo cobarde que era? Esa pelirroja que no dudó ni un solo instante cuando tuvo que empuñar la varita contra su madre, que no dudó en mandarlo todo a la mierda cuando su familia y sus amigos le dieron la espalda y la acusaron de traidora, que sobretodo no fue una cobarde cuando se enteró de toda la verdad y asumió su destino, la muerte de su hijo no-nato a manos de su familia, ella no se echó atrás sino que en vez de lamentarse por el pozo sin fondo a la que la habían arrojado, se agarró a las piedras y escaló aunque aquello significara luchar contra los aquellos por los que habría arriesgado su vida, a pesar del peligro que corría por adentrarse en el territorio enemigo, no le dio miedo la muerte que tal vez, si hubiera sido otra persona el Lord le hubiera dado. Rodolphus recordó cuando vio en sus ojos la determinación casi demencial que avivaban la mirada de la chica, era abrumadora. Tiró el libro a un lado sintiendo rabia hacia sí mismo, ¿Por qué no había hecho él lo mismo cuando se enteró? Debería haber mandado todo a la mierda, como había hecho esa pelirroja, haberse marchado y desde la otra orilla del río saludar a Voldemort mientras con la ayuda de esos de la Orden le jodía la vida; sin embargo, escogió el camino fácil, el silencio, la sumisión y, por ende, la aceptación, cubriéndolo todo con mentiras y soportando él mismo una carga que ni el más fuerte Titán aguantaría.

Esa misma mañana debía comenzar el entrenamiento de esa chica, ¿quién se lo diría? Estaba claro que Bella no se encargaría sola de mantener a raya a esa chiquilla con ansias de venganza. No, claro que no, él quería también darse el placer de ver dónde estaban sus límites, y en lo más hondo de su corazón esperaba que eso no llegase pronto, porque la decepción sería tan grande que tendrían que matarla con sus propias manos. Leyó un párrafo en ese antiguo libro del que le hizo sonreír, quizás esa niña fuera capaz de recuperar en él el antiguo principio de su familia, el ideal del noble guerrero, pero su orgullo de hombre acallaba ese sentimiento tan noble y se quedaba pequeño ante el deseo de verla hundida, en el límite de sus capacidades, con sus niveles mágicos a cero, que se viniera abajo para hacerle sentir bien y no como un cobarde empequeñecido que cerró la boca, agachó las orejas como el perro asqueroso que era cuando supo que había sido el mismísimo Voldemort quien había ordenado la muerte de su hijo.

Pero entre toda esa oscuridad Rodolphus vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas pudieran cambiar? En medio de aquel orden preestablecido, héroes y villanos, buenos y malos, magia blanca contra magia oscura, había aparecido una alteración que haría que poco a poco todo el mundo se volviera un caos, una fuerza imparable con ansias de venganza que chocaba contra esos pilares inamovibles que habían sido planeados y organizados durante años, siglos y milenios, mostrando que la justicia no es tan justa y que las crueldades existen en los dos lados. Se levantó de la cómoda silla y paseó su mirada por esos soberbios retratos dormidos, por esas gentes que seguramente estaría ardiendo en el infierno, si es que acaso creían en él, cada uno de ellos había obtenido lo que se había merecido. ¿Qué obtendría él? Una última prueba para el antiguo principio de su familia, el ideal de guerrero noble que escoge sus acciones basadas en sus fuertes principios y no en el miedo. ¿Ayudar a esa comadreja a sobrevivir? Mancharse las manos con ella, su última esperanza, quizás podría así encontrar la salvación y el descanso que necesitaba después de una vida de engaños, traiciones y mentiras, puede que sí, puede que no; pero algo si que tenía claro y era que no iba a dejar que esa pelirroja de veintitantos años fuera dueña de su propio destino y él no.

- Mi señor su mujer, su hermano y la prisionera ya se encuentran en el comedor esperando a que usted baje a desayunar.- El elfo doméstico se apareció a unos tres metros de él, causándole un gran sobresalto; nunca se acostumbraría a las apariciones repentinas de esos seres.

- Gracias, Slinky, anuncia que llegaré en cinco minutos y después limpia ese desastre.- señaló con la mano el vaso roto y el whiskey manchando la alfombra.- Retírate.- Rodolphus caminó con paso decidido hacia el comedor, ahora debía ponerse la careta de indiferencia y desprecio que sus maestros le habían inculcado a base de palos y enfrentar a la mocosa impertinente. Llegó a las puertas de su gran comedor y con una mueca sarcástica ingresó en la estancia.

Ginny miraba sus manos nerviosa, la nueva vida que había empezado le estaba resultando demasiado extraña. Se había imaginado que la tratarían como a la mugre de las suelas de sus zapatos, que la tendrían en un cuarto polvoriento o peor aún, siendo la criada de los elfos domésticos; era extraño encontrarse sentada ante la imponente mesa llena de los más exquisitos manjares, ni en época de guerra la nobleza ahorraba en gastos. Recordaba cuando estuvo en La Resistencia, lo difícil que les era encontrar víveres para los grupos de magos que estaban desperdigados por las afueras de Londres, ocultos y acechantes para atacar a los mortífagos que se cruzaran en su camino, resistiendo bajo el sol y la lluvia hasta el último aliento, hasta que el cuerpo no aguantase más y hubiera la mayor cantidad de muertes en el bando enemigo; ellos se encargaban del trabajo sucio, de los planes más peligrosos, los de la Orden los llamaban "Los Sangrientos" magos que no habían hecho el curso de aurores y que estaban en su bando únicamente para asesinar mortífagos empleando el método que hiciera falta, y si estaba en su mano asaltar los camiones de aprovisionamiento y armas que les llegaban. Más de una vez ella tuvo que hacer el peligroso viaje cargando enormes mochilas con planos y víveres, con armas muggles cuando las varitas les habían sido arrebatadas a algunos de ellos y otras muchas veces ni siquiera sabía lo que portaba, esa época en la que a pesar de que no hubiera más Hogwarts y hubiera atravesado el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano seguía siendo una niña y era excluida de absolutamente todas las misiones de la orden, por ellos Shakelboot la contentó con esos "pequeños recados". Había paseado por la noche para encontrarse con unas personas desconocidas con las que únicamente había cruzado un par de palabras, unas cuantas notas y un ¡Hasta luego compañero!, con lo que no contaba el viejo auror era con que ella se empezó a involucrar con este grupo de gente, a escondidas de todos, al principio siguió haciendo de chica de los recados, después, pasó a ser una más del "Ejército de Salvación" como se hacían llamar así mismos, entrar en acción fue lo mejor que le había sucedido nunca, pudo sentir la adrenalina y el miedo, y hasta el dulce sabor de la victoria…También había recibido con amargura las derrotas y con dolor la pérdida de algún amigo, se había sentido como una verdadera comadreja cuando habían permanecido escondidos durante un tiempo en una oscura cueva preparando el asalto o rezando porque el grupo de calaveras no los encontrase. Había aprendido algo de medicina, pues no se tenían más médicos que a ellos mismos ya que San Mungo estaba tomado, y ahora todo aquello lo sentía tan lejano que parecía un sueño, puesto que había estado matando mortífagos en las sombras, los mismos que en ese momento le estaban dando cobijo y una oportunidad para cumplir su tarea.

Recordar esa época en la cual la lucha era encarnizada y peligrosa no le hizo ningún bien, pues es cierto que a pesar de dejar todo atrás por sus propias metas un enorme sentimiento de culpa la invadió, ellos no tenían que cargar con el pecado de lo que le había sucedido entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aquellos que siempre habían despreciado la labor del "Ejército de Salvación", sus compañeros no eran los causantes de su dolor, pero la decisión estaba tomada y ya no daría marcha atrás, sabía que en algún momento de ese tortuoso viaje iba a tener que enfrentarse a ellos y debía estar preparada para hacerlo, no habría más lazos entre ellos, no serían más una familia escondida en una cueva intentando sobrellevar el miedo, aunque no olvidaría nunca quiénes dieron la vida por ella y estuvieron a su lado, debía seguir su camino sin importar a quién se llevase por delante, ya le llegaría a ella la hora de rendir cuentas a alguien, por el momento, serían otros los que pagasen con su sangre su dolor, a pesar de que fuera la sangre de los verdaderos héroes. Porque sí, Harry y Hermione luchaban por encontrar los Horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort, pero mientras hacían eso había cientos de mortífagos atacando hospitales muggles, haciendo racias descomunales de muggles, torturando a compañeros magos, _desapareciéndolos…_Y eso no entraba dentro de los planes tan importantes, porque sí, ellos sería la cabecilla, la moral, el ideal romántico de héroe, sin embargo los verdaderos valientes eran aquellas personas que abandonaban a su familia, muggles y magos y se echaban al campo, a las trincheras a intentar que las injusticias contra la gente inocente se evitaran, sufriendo la peor de las muertes. Ellos no eran reconocidos por nadie, soldados desconocidos y caídos en combate que habían recuperado algo más que una taza, un diario, un anillo…Habían recuperado vidas, salvado personas.

Y ella, a pesar de ser una Weasley, familia reconocida entre los héroes de esa lucha no había participado en esa "élite", la que se encargaba de los trabajos limpios, salvar un colegio, un hospital, una agencia de empleo, no por ello fácil. Ginny decidió mancharse las manos de sangre y barro, comandando su propio grupo en la montaña, un trabajo peligroso y del cual nadie tenía conocimiento alguno, porque no la hubieran dejado, ella demasiado débil, pequeña e ingenua no estaba capacitada; le hubiera gustado poder gritarles todas las cosas que consiguió con aquellas gentes que llegaron a ser una segunda familia para ella, y que seguramente ahora creían que ya estaba muerta, puesto que si no recibes noticias de un miembro en tres meses, se considera desaparecido, no te buscan y no hacen preguntas, ese es el juramento, duro pero eficiente ya que no es necesario cubrirse más de mierda, no cuando ésta ya te llega hasta el cuello. La pelirroja ahora se encontraba entre esas personas que eran como Harry y como Hermione, como sus padres y sus hermanos, elitistas a la hora de escoger a quién matar y que trabajo hacer, caprichosos con la elección de sus víctimas pero no dejando de ser asesinos, asesinos como Harry, Hermione, sus hermanos como ella misma, si algo tenían en común los dos bandos era eso, unos malditos asesinos, con diferentes razones para justificar sus atrocidades, pero llegando a la misma parada de tren. Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar la enorme puerta de roble cerrarse y dejando ver la impresionante figura de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Buenos Días.- Caminó despacio hasta ellos con una elegancia digna del mismísimo rey de Inglaterra. Ginevra estaba asombrada por el enorme atractivo que irradiaba aquél hombre, ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿44? ¿50? Era alto, de espaldas anchas y de piel ligeramente bronceada. Su pelo era negro como el ala de cuervo surcado de algunas canas, ojos grandes y grises, nariz recta…Sin duda, cuando fue joven debió de ser un chico muy atractivo, miró a Rabastan, su hermano pequeño y un sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró de nuevo en sus manos, que tenían cogido como si te un salvavidas se tratase, el vestido de terciopelo negro y rojo que se había encontrado en su armario.

- Buenos días, esposo.- Dijo Bella con una extraña sonrisa.- Hoy has tardado más de lo habitual en presentarte ¿Algún problema, tal vez?

- Ninguno que deba preocuparte, querida.- Tomó asiento presidiendo la mesa. - ¿Acaso no he dicho buenos días? – Repitió reprobatoriamente hacia su hermano que parecía distraído en sus propios pensamientos y Ginny que se miraba las manos con mucho interés. La pelirroja alzó rápidamente la mirada avergonzada.

- Lo siento, buenos días. – puso las manos rápidamente sobre la mesa con torpeza e hizo que el plato que tenía delante se callera estrepitosamente al suelo y se rompiera. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo e intentó recoger los pedazos de porcelana. Rabastan que se había asustado vio la cara de vergüenza de la chica y no pudo más que soltar una carcajada, Bella lo miró de mala manera y cogió de las muñecas a Ginny impidiéndole así que siguiera recogiendo los pedazos del plato roto, creándose un tenso silencio.

- Nosotros no nos manchamos las manos. Nunca. Para eso están los mugrosos elfos.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los brillantes orbes de la madura mujer. Acto seguido su plato fue reparado por la varita de Rabastan y puesto en su sitio nuevamente.

- Comencemos a comer.- Todos se echaron pequeñas porciones de cada plato, media tostada, un huevo duro, fruta picada, un par de tortitas…Todos menos Ginny; sentía como su estómago crujía y deseaba engullir todo lo que allí había, pero la vergüenza y la cohibición se lo impedían además, ¿qué tenedor debía utilizar? Siete tenedores, siete cuchillos, cinco cucharitas. – Weasley, te aconsejaría que comieras algo, hoy va a ser un día muy duro, va a empezar tu entrenamiento y no quiero que nos hagas perder a todos el tiempo, ¿me entiendes? – La pelirroja iba a rechistar porque la llamaran Weasley, pero se calló y volvió a mirar los tenedores.

- No los mires tanto y toma uno, no creas que se utilizan todos, en la alta sociedad solo sirven para aparentar tu caudal económico a más tenedores más grande es tu vajilla de plata y por ende, más pesado es tu bolsillo.- Comentó con la boca llena Rabastan.

- Hay veces que realmente me da asco verte comer.- Bella le tiró una servilleta a la cara.- Límpiate y haznos el favor a todos de no enseñarnos la comida que tienes en la boca.

Con aquello, la tensión se relajó y Ginny suspiró un poco aliviada. Tomó el plato de las tortitas, las tostadas, la fruta, el caramelo, el chocolate, los huevos revueltos, el bacon, los pastelillos de crema y las galletas de limón, y bajo la atenta mirada de los tres Lestrange engulló la montaña que tenía en el plato ¡ah! Y tres vasos de zumo. Suspiró satisfecha por primera vez en meses, después de tanto sufrimiento, angustia y torturas, podía respirar medianamente tranquila y cuando eso sucedía, su apetito lo notaba y era libre de comer todo lo que le entrase en el cuerpo. Después de eso, tomó unas gotas de una pócima que le había entregado uno de los criados, para no vomitar después de comer debido al estrés sometido y que así se recuperase más prontamente. Fue a coger un par de uvas cuando cayó en la cuenta que todos los miembros de la mesa la miraban, a ella y al racimo alternativamente ¿En serio le cabe algo más en el cuerpo?

- Cierto es que siempre es bueno tener a alguien más entre nuestras filas, pero creo que vas a arruinar a mi hermano si comes así normalmente.- Dijo asombrado Rabastan pero sin ninguna maldad.

- Yo…Lo siento…- Agachó la mirada circunspecta.

- Regla número uno, nunca te disculpes, ni te justifiques ante nadie. – Saltó de repente Rodolphus con voz gruesa.- Lo que has hecho, hecho está y no sirve de nada que te humilles de esa manera, a menos que sea un superior

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo no soy un superior? – Bromeó Rabastan.

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Y usted lo es? – Preguntó la pelirroja, segundos después se arrepintió.

- Yo soy más que un superior para ti, comadreja, nunca lo olvides. – El moreno dejó su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta, su esposa que lo había estado escuchando todo muy atenta siguió a su marido y echó una última mirada a la pelirroja. – Dentro de quince minutos comienza el entrenamiento, no te retrases.- Rodolphus ni siquiera se molesto en girarse para mirarlos. – Ese terciopelo es demasiado caro para que lo uses tu niña, Rabastan, enséñale lo que tiene ponerse. – Con un movimiento de varita hizo a un elfo aparecer con un bulto de tela negro en las manos, y sin más ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Rápidamente el moreno se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja, tomándola delicadamente de la mano y levantándola de la silla, ella lo analizó con la mirada e intentó alejarse un poco de él, no quería contacto con los hombres por mucho tiempo después de lo que le había sucedido y menos con hombres atractivos y caballerosos como él, que sabían cómo llevarse a una mujer a la cama con cuatro palabras bonitas. Estaba agradecida por el buen trato que él le había dado y por todos los días que había dormido con ella para despertarla y calmarla en medio de sus pesadillas, pero ella era débil ante ese contacto y lo había demostrado aquella noche que casi…No quería recordar la suave piel del pecho del hombre, ni sus manos ásperas y delicadas, porque no quería ponerse como una niña de quince años, alejó esas imágenes de su mente; agradeció que a la mañana siguiente él se hubiera marchado a una misión que había durado dos semanas y de la cual regresaba esa mañana, el día que comenzaba su entrenamiento, cinco semanas después de que la marca tenebrosa hubiera sido grabada en su antebrazo y las cuales había pasado encerrada como una prisionera sin más compañía que el elfo doméstico que le llevaba la comida y unas cuantas pócimas para que recuperase las fuerzas. Y justo en su presentación "en sociedad" rompía un plato, comía como si no existiera el mañana y quedaba como una impertinente, ¿Acaso las cosas podrían ir peor?

Miró a los ojos de su acompañante, grises como la niebla y tembló cuando sintió sus manos en su delgada cintura, desabrochando los botones de su vestido con delicadeza, inconscientemente ella posó sus manos en sus masculinos brazos haciendo el amago de apartarlo sin conseguirlo. Sus piernas se hicieron gelatina cuando él tocó su piel desnuda y bajó el vestido desde los hombros, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Sentía como su aliento se fundía con el de él, como sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero se quedaban a unos milímetros, no podía apartar la vista de esa penetrante y enigmática mirada, por eso, cuando él se apartó de ella para coger las ropas negras que había dejado el elfo en una silla antes de marcharse se maldijo a sí misma ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Debía parar ya de jugar a ese peligroso juego, porque sabía cuál sería el final, y por mucho que fuera a gustarle debía resistirse a ello con todas sus fuerzas. Con la suavidad de un padre, Rabastan la ayudó a vestirse con las nuevas túnicas, bien es cierto que había recuperado muchas de sus fuerzas pero agradeció de corazón ese apoyo que le brindaba. Iba vestida con una especie de uniforme que extrañamente le recordó al del cuartel de aurores del Ministerio.

- Recógete el pelo en una coleta.- susurró con voz grave colocando unos mechones detrás de su oreja.- No quiero que te lo dañen.

- De..de acuerd..do – Atinó a decir ella. Alzó los brazos para empezar a hacérsela cuando de improvisto él la tomó de la cintura y se desapareció en un oscuro lugar. La calidez de sus brazos pronto la abandonó, y con los cinco sentidos alerta se puso a la defensiva. Viendo que los minutos pasaban y no sucedía nada se puso a hablar.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Rabastan? – La pelirroja se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un una luz a sus espaldas, la cual no pudo esquivar. Sintió como volaba una distancia de aproximadamente tres metros para caer estrepitosamente después en el suelo de piedra congelada. Emitió un grito de dolor cuando intentó mover la mano, se había torcido la muñeca y probablemente roto una costilla, el horrible sabor a sangre en su boca casi le hace vomitar todo el desayuno.

- Mal ¿acaso cuando estés en un lugar a oscuras y sin varita, en manos del enemigo vas a ponerte a gritar pidiendo ayuda? Lo único que recibirás serán hechizos que acabarán con tu vida.- Se oyó una carcajada lejana.- Regla número dos, piensa un poco antes de actuar.

- ¡Pero es que no tengo varita!.- Ginny se había puesto de pie mirando hacia donde había venido el ataque, por eso no vio como un segundo rayo se dirigía hacia ella volviéndola a tirar al suelo.

- Comadreja asquerosa, mira que eres tonta.- La voz siseante de una mujer se escuchó al lado de su oreja.- ¿Tienes los oídos tan sucios como tu apellido? – Justo cuando una tercera luz iba a alcanzarla de echó a un lado esquivándola a duras penas.- ¡Maldito idiota! Casi me das a mí. – Exclamó la misma voz, provocando dos carcajadas diferentes.

- Puedes pagar tu frustración con la rata, nos han dado terreno libre a la hora de atacarla.- Una voz familiar le llegó a los oídos, de hecho la voz de la mujer también creía hacerla escuchado en otra parte. No pudo seguir meditando sobre ello puesto que tres rayos se dirigían a su posición.- Respiras tan fuerte como un cerdo Welasey, ¿acaso en la resistencia no os enseñaron el significado de la palabra sigilo? Que patéticos sois. – Uno de los rayos le había dado haciéndola caer de nuevo de bruces contra la dura piedra ¿Eso era el entrenamiento? Iban a matarla…

- Efectivamente.- Se oyó la voz grave que había escuchado al principio.- Vamos a matarte sino haces nada por impedirlo.

"Bien, mi primera prueba y no puedo joderlo todo ahora" Se arrastró lo más sigilosamente posible hasta que chocó con algo parecido a una pared serenando su respiración y haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su muñeca y costado. "Antes me han enviado por lo menos a una distancia de seis metros cuando me han lanzado los hechizos, después habré saltado unos cuatro metros a la izquierda y otros cinco más cuando me han lanzado los tres rayos, ahora me habré movido unos dos metros…Es decir que más o menos…" El movimiento rápido de una varita llegó a sus oídos y saltó hacia el frente para esquivar el nuevo ataque, no dejó de correr puesto que le venían rayos de todas partes, iba con una mano hacia delante para no chocar contra la pared contraria, contando los pasos que daba; cuando sus dedos rozaron la pared se echó al suelo puesto que una explosión reventó una de las paredes, gracias a aquella estrépita explosión tuvo unos minutos para pensar. "La estancia tiene al menos entre dos de las paredes unos veintitrés metros, bastante cancha para moverse con amplitud, pero no tan grande como para que haya aquí más de tres personas atacándome".

- Mira que eres idiota, has estado a punto de mandarme una roca a la cabeza, a ver si tienes más cuidado y apuntas bien que no es tan complicado.- Chilló la voz femenina. – A veces dudo de tu capacidad de visión.

- Así que vosotros podéis verme pero yo a vosotros no.- "Imbécil" Se regañó mentalmente, había revelado su posición y tres rayos se dirigían hacia ella. Era como el juego del gato y el ratón, mejor aún, el juego de las tres serpientes hambrientas y una sola presa para repartir. Ginny sabía que si seguía así mucho tiempo no podría hacer mucho, no tenía varita y no veía dónde estaban sus atacantes, aunque sí se podía hacer una idea ya que…¡Un momento! Claro que conocía esas voces, se había enfrentado a ellas en una ocasión y había estado en el colegio con ellos seis años; de súbito un magnífico plan le invadió la cabeza y sonrió, ya tenía solución a la "batalla" y la forma de hacerse al menos con una de las varitas que ellos tenían, aunque muriera en el intento, lo haría de todas formas sino lo conseguía.

- No podemos verte, pero no hace falta que lo hagamos eres muy ruidosa.- Se mofó uno de ellos.

- Y eso es una gran ventaja para ti, ¿No es cierto Goyle?

-¿Cómo me has conocido? – Gritó con cólera el ex Slytherin, una lluvia de hechizos le cayó encima pero no lograron alcanzarla, a pesar de todas las penurias que había pasado aún conservaba sus reflejos felinos. Se fijó que el campo de ataque de Crabbe no abarcaba más de tres metros en círculo, no cambiando mucho de lugar. Por los gritos que le había metido la mujer supuso que estaría en el lado contrario, es decir, a unos metros de dónde estaba ella en ese momento.

- Tu voz es inconfundible, igual que la de la insulsa de Pansy Parkinson.- Y Efectivamente la trayectoria de los rayos de luz de la segunda varita se hallaban a unos escasos cinco metros de ella. – Esto parece una reunión del colegio, qué bonito.- Debía molestarlos a los dos, quería que estuvieran rabiosos porque así es como se pierde el control y se distrae en el campo de batalla. Obviamente su tercer atacante era más listo de los tres, menos ruidoso y que obviamente no iba a responder a sus ataques y provocaciones, no por algo había sido el más inteligente de su curso, y por ello era el más peligroso de los tres y el que podía haber acabado con su vida si hubiera querido y que inexplicablemente en esos momentos se mantenía al margen de todo aquello, Ginny sonrió al recordarlo en la biblioteca todas las tardes cuando ella iba a ver a Hermione, si algo caracteriza a Theodore Nott, es la curiosidad y seguramente querría ver que planeaba hacer la pelirroja, lo que le daba a esta unos movimientos de ventaja. - ¿Sigues tiñéndote el pelo de rubio? A no, que eras rubia natural, también eras una puta natural en el colegio…¿Lo sigues siendo ahora?

- Muérete Weasley.- Los rayos, antes rojos y azules ahora pasaron a ser verdes, la provocación había surtido efecto, quizás más del requerido, pero Pansy se estaba acercando a ella y eso le daba una oportunidad para abalanzarse y robarle la varita. Goyle, al ver a su compañera insultada también dobló la fuerza de sus ataques, casi sin dejarle tregua a la pelirroja, que poco a poco se iba agotando, al igual que ellos.

- ¿Sabes que disfruté torturando a tu hermano, Pansy? – La ex Slytherin chilló de rabia y aunque no fuera cierto que ella lo hubiera hecho, sí que había visto el estado en el que se había quedado el chico y como suplicaba porque le dieran muerte mientras vomitaba sangre en medio de una charco de fluidos corporales, y fue ella misma la que acabó con su vida contradiciendo los deseos de Kingsley Shakelboot que quería sacarle toda la información que pudiera costara el precio que costara, esa insurgencia le costó un gran castigo. Escuchó la rabia que corría por las venas de la chica y como lanzaba Avadas a todas partes, intentando alcanzarla, sin ningún cuidado. Las otras dos personas de la habitación convocaron escudos protectores que para su desgracia emitían una tenue luz azulada. Las explosiones de los hechizos lanzados por Pansy hicieron que el caos se desatara en aquella estancia, y aprovechando esa confusión Ginny se abalanzó la zona dónde suponía que estaba Goyle, y con una piedra en la mano, de las que se habían desprendido del muro , hizo caer al corpulento chico de espaldas. El chico comenzó a gritar y a pegar puñetazos al aire; unos cuantos de ellos se estamparon en los hombros de la pelirroja. Pansy no dejaba de lanzar hechizos de desarme hacia ellos mientras que la otra voz le gritaba que parase. Con uno de esos hechizos, terminó de reventar la pared sobre ellos, que se desmoronó en cuestión de segundos sepultando bajo ella a los dos chicos.

- ¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! - La luz se encendió cegándolos a todos y en el centro de la gran estancia apareció la oscura figura de Rodolphus, seguido de otras dos personas. Caminó con paso decidido hacia Pansy y la miró con desaprobación.- Has perdido la compostura y los nervios ante una simple comadreja, vamos a tener que enviarte de nuevo de misión, Paskinson.- La rubia agachó la mirada para que no se viera su cara surcada por las lágrimas y abandonó la estancia como un perro apaleado. Rodolphus siguió caminando entre la polvareda hasta encontrarse con un montón de piedras, con un movimiento simple de varita levantó los pedruscos mirando a las dos personas cubiertas de sangre que allí se encontraban, curiosamente, Goyle estaba medio encima de la pelirroja como cubriéndola de las piedras. Movió la mano y aparecieron Slinky y otro de sus elfos y se llevaron al chico de allí en dejando tras de sí un sonoro crack. Ginny se removió poniéndose de pie rápidamente aunque todavía aturdida por el golpe, sosteniendo fuertemente la varita de Goyle en su mano, y encarando a la borrosa figura que estaba frente a ella. – Baja la varita. – Ella obedeció y se encontró cara a cara con Rodolphus que la miraba con un extraño brillo surcando sus ojos. Detrás de él aparecieron Rabastan que la observaba con una sonrisa torcida y un hombre que no sabía quién era, que se acercó a ella y le arrebató la varita de un manotazo. – Al parecer no eres tan inútil como aparentas, Weasley. – ella estuvo a punto de mirarlo con algo parecido al orgullo.- No te sientas orgullosa, solamente te has enfrentado a unos mortífagos normales y corrientes, si hubieras estado luchando contra alguno de la élite, ahora estarías muerta.- Se dio la vuelta con suficiencia.- Por cierto, saluda y presenta tus respetos al señor Parkinson. – El hombre que le había arrebatado la barita la miró con ira y le dio el honor de sentir en su propia carne un buen hechizo cruciatus. Tirada en el suelo, agotada, magullada y con un pequeño sabor a triunfo desapareciendo de sus labios, observó como las botas del hombre se alejaban.

- Tienes la lengua demasiado suelta, Pelirroja.- Ginny sintió los fuertes brazos de Rabastan alzarla y a caminar hacia la enfermería del castillo.- Lo has hecho bien, hasta casi diría que nos has impresionado.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que me salvaras siempre.- rió brevemente ella, tomándose del costado.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, que? – Contestó haciéndose el desentendido. No le apetecía nada contestar a una pregunta que ni siquiera el mismo entendía.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Nunca imaginé…

- Pues sigue sin imaginar nada, porque aquí no sucede nada que se salga del simple hecho que me han mandado cuidarte, bajo amenaza de maldición, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí.- Alegó seriamente el Lestrange.

- Entiendo.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; Rabastan estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que creía que si soltaba alguna palabra sería demasiado hiriente o, en el peor de los casos volvería a traicionarse así mismo. Hacía veinte años que se había jurado no caer estúpidamente en la red de una mujer y ahí estaba una niña quitándole el sueño. El amor dolía demasiado, por eso se había concentrado en el odio, la tortura y la muerte, son cosas fáciles de afrontar, y tras muchos años yendo por esa senda la culpa se disipaba, se disolvía como polvos en el agua, así si se podía vivir, pero con amor todo eran barreras, obstáculos, preocupación, desesperación y vulnerabilidad y si algo no podía permitirse en una guerra era ser vulnerable porque cuando lo eres, todo tu mundo pende de la fina cuerda sobre la que te balanceas y que es sujetada por tu ser amado, dominándote a su antojo. Moviendo con capricho los hilos de tus actos y que cuando se rompía te sumergías en la peor de las desdichas; veinte años huyendo del amor y ahora se encontraba en peligro de sucumbir a él de nuevo. Apretó los puños con fuerza recordando cuan doloroso había sido cuando se enteró que la mujer que amaba le había traicionado y había estado jugando con él, haciéndole vivir en una débil burbuja de mentiras. Se fijó en el rostro de la pelirroja que cargaba, era muy diferente a ella, más joven, redondo y dulce. Con los ojos grandes de un color chocolate, sus labios rosados y esas pecas que eran la señal de su pasado y que por mucho que lo negarán siempre le recordarían cuáles eran sus raíces, sus crueles y horribles raíces. A pesar de que su cuerpo si estaba marcado por la guerra, su cara se mantenía limpia de cicatrices, los únicos delatores del sufrimiento pasado eran sus ojos, cubiertos por una sombra que ni el paso del tiempo podría borrar.

Era condenadamente perfecta, condenadamente dulce y condenadamente prohibida. No podía dejarse caer de nuevo ante las despiadadas garras del amor, por mucho que algo dentro de él gritara por ello, no podía permitirse ese lujo. Intentaría dejar de desearla, aunque para ello tuviera que ir a más misiones suicidas, como en las semanas anteriores, para no cruzar ni una sola palabra con ella, ni una mirada, a pesar de haberlo evitado y querido con todas sus fuerzas el idiota de su hermano le había obligado a asistir al combate que se desarrollaría para comenzar su entrenamiento. El interés que despertaba en su hermano aquella niña era irónico, iba a convertirse en su mentor casi por voluntad propia, aunque tuviera el escudo de la "Obligación" del Lord Oscuro, Rabastan sabía reconocer aquel brillo en su mirada cuando aparecía un reto, y convertir a una valiente Gryffindor en una mortífaga en potencia sí que lo era, y con todas las letras además. Esa chica era un reto en sí misma. "_Deja de pensar en ella de una maldita vez, imbécil_" Se recriminó. ¿Acaso tenía tendencias masoquistas? Puede que estuviera más loco de lo que él pensaba. Pero al parecer ese cuerpo al lado suyo que caminaba como una triste y débil ánima era un imán y él el hierro condenado a pegarse a ella. Pero eso no podía suceder, ella no era suya, sus pasados no les permitían tomarse el lujo de estar juntos, el corazón de la pelirroja latía por otro hombre, o para su desgracia ya no latía para ninguno, y el de él había sido roto hacía demasiado tiempo por una mujer de rubios cabellos. Heridas como aquellas no podían sanarse con la infantil creencia de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, el miedo invadiría sus corazones y no les permitiría amar. ¿Dónde le estaban llevando sus traicioneros pensamientos? Sacudió la cabeza rudamente y soltó una maldición, tenía que alejarse de ella y cuanto antes llegaran a su destino mejor, el roce de su piel le quemaba las llemas de los dedos y la cabeza le daba vueltas por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que se agolpaban dentro de ella.

Respondiendo a sus plegarias llegaron en seguida a una habitación muy amplia que, a diferencia del resto del castillo sí que estaba muy bien iluminada; llena de camas y camastros algunas personas yacían ahí tumbadas, pero ¿Por qué? Si se suponía que San Mungo estaba bajo poder mortífago…Puede que fuera un lugar para heridas especiales en gentes de las filas del Señor Oscuro importantes. El moreno dejó en una de las camas a la pelirroja, y se fue rápidamente del lugar a buscar al médico sintiendo como el aire que había estado reteniendo durante la larga caminata salía de sus pulmones; fue a llamar al mortífago que esa semana se encargaba de la improvisada enfermería que habían montado para, efectivamente, mortífagos demasiado importantes que no podían correr el riesgo de ir a San Mungo por miedo a una emboscada por parte de los de la Orden del Fénix. En la habitación contigua se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando dándole los últimos ungüentos a un muy magullado Goyle.

- Necesito que le eches un vistazo a la comadreja.- Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- En seguida voy.- contestó parco el hombre.

- ¿Ha superado la prueba al final? – Preguntó Goyle entre jadeos.

- Si, mañana irá al cuartel, a que os la comáis viva, si queréis venganza.

- Tal vez…- El médico cortó el hilo con el que le había suturado una herida y este hizo una mueca de dolor.- Joder…

- Por cierto todo un detallazo el haberla protegido de las rocas.- se rió irónico Rabastan mientras se retiraba con el médico a la sala sin darle oportunidad de que replicase nada. Los dos hombres se encaminaron a la camilla donde estaba recostada la chica.- Weasley, aquí está el médico y pórtate bi…

- ¡Drac..Malfoy! – Se sobresaltó ella. Rabastan la miró de mala manera ¿Drac? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Había pensado en marcharse a pensar en sus cosas pero un sentimiento de curiosidad se lo impidió ¿Desde cuándo había confianza entre esos dos? ¿Qué capítulo de la historia se había perdido entre los dos bandos y habían pasado por alto? Observó atónito como los dos chicos se miraban, ajenos a él, sin ningún disimulo y quizás con miedo por todos los secretos escondidos que guardaban; para ellos el tiempo se detuvo en el mismo instante en el cual sus iris conectaron, y un sentimiento conocido y desagradable fue a parar a Rabastan; celos, esa llama que quema pero no da calor y que hiere hasta en lo más hondo del alma. Se sintió ajeno, excluido; viejo, miró al rubio Malfoy que tenía una indescifrable expresión en la cara. Sintiéndose demasiado dolido para admitirlo, escupió con demasiada rudeza:

- ¿Qué coño sucede aquí? Parece un reencuentro de viejos amantes.- Ironizó.

- Somos…

- No comadreja, no somos nada, ni siquiera fuimos compañeros de clases, así que no te atrevas a relacionarme con alguien como tú.

Ante tal respuesta la pelirroja bajó la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas por el coraje y las tripas de Rabastan se retorcieron, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que ambos escondían algo, y no ser partícipe o, al menos, conocedor de ese secreto le enfadó tanto que se marchó sin decir ni una palabra más del lugar, sin darle una oportunidad a Ginny de decirle algo que tal vez le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y muy, muy lejos de ella.

- Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra, Weasley.- Le soltó el rubio.- Bájate de la camilla y desvístete, necesito revisarte.- Bajo una fría mirada gris la chica se desvistió hasta quedarse en ropa interior; Draco intentó mirarla lo menos posible, pero en cuanto vislumbró las horribles cicatrices de su espalda, centró toda su atención en ellas; su asombro creció cuando comprobó que no solo su espalda estaba dañada, todo su cuerpo estaba con marcas, y lo más desconcertante es que muchas eran de hacía unos meses y por lo que tenía entendido ella no llevaba allí tanto tiempo, además dudaba que se las hubieran infligido en algún ataque o batalla, ya que normalmente eran a muerte, no había tiempo que perder torturando al enemigo. Pasó sus finos dedos por el cuello de la pelirroja, acariciando cada cicatriz, cada herida, que en esa piel tan blanca parecían rayas plateadas. ¿Cuándo todo aquello había empezado a ser una locura? Con delicadeza untó una crema transparente en ellas, no las haría desaparecer, pero al menos serían algo menos notables. Se paró unos segundos al observar cicatrices que él había conocido en sus años de Hogwarts, cuando los despreciables Carrow le obligaban a bajar a las mazmorras a para llevar a los alumnos torturados a la enfermería; y más de una vez se había encargado él mismo de curar a la pelirroja y a sus amigos, pero había sido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando todavía tenía la esperanza de que aquella pesadilla podía terminar.

Agitó la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de esos horribles recuerdos, aquella época en la que toda su familia se había ido al traste. Maldito Dumbledore, Maldito Potter y maldita Orden del Fénix que no ganó la batalla de Hogwarts, si hubieran ganado, seguramente su padre aún seguiría con vida, aunque eso no lo lamentara mucho, pero su madre no tendría porque andar escondiéndose para salvar la vida, y él, no se habría visto reducido a las peores condiciones en las que, justo, se hallaba ahora mismo. Destinado a la frontera, primera línea enemiga si había algún ataque extranjero externo, a tratar con goblins, enanos, vagabundos para obtener información, estar pendiente de las mercancías, como un simple empleado de una gran fábrica sin ningún poder, sin ninguna opinión, siendo torturado cada vez que se filtraba alguna información de escape de un miembro de la Resistencia a otro país; eso no sucedía muy a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, hasta sus antepasado podían escuchar los gritos de los cruciatus que le mandaba su propia tía. ¿Sabría la comadreja que dos de sus hermanos habían escapado hacía un mes? Draco no sabía que pensar, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí esa valiente y heroica comadreja, entre tanta rata y serpiente venenosa. Tomó el brazo medio deformado de la chica, algo le habían comunicado sobre el incidente de cuando la encontraron aunque no creía que fuera cierto ya que los rumores con como el fuego, cuanto más avanza más grandes e imposibles se hacen, y si ya estaba desconcertado encontrar la herida lo hizo aún más. Echó varias pociones que escocieron en la piel de la pelirroja, el gesto de dolor en la cara de la chica le hizo recriminarse "solo un poco" el haber sido tan duro al principio con ella, quizás la historia de que había sido traicionada por sus amigos era cierta, quizás sería de nuevo la compañía que necesitaba como en los años de Hogwarts, puede que ella fuera la única persona que pudiera resolver las dudas que tenía sobre el bien y el mal, y qué demonios estaban haciendo en esta guerra.

- Tranquila, te va a escocer un par de horas, pero la piel de tu brazo se regenerará y no te quedará una cicatriz tan fea. – El rubio le puso la venda y tuvo un amago de sonrisa, pero se contuvo.- No sabía que en la Resistencia te trataban tan bien, si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiese ido a pasar un par de semanas con ellos. – Intentó bromear.

- Que cambio de actitud tan raro.- Susurró ella mientras el pasaba a curarle las heridas de la sangrantes del entrenamiento de esa mañana.- ¿Ahora soy digna de tus palabras?

- No te equivoques Weasley.

- No creo que lo haga, Draco.- el la miró malamente.- Teniendo en cuenta que ahora estamos en la misma zanja y que, aunque lo niegues, somos viejos conocidos, podemos dejar la tontería de llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

- No, prefiero que sigas llamándome por mi apellido.- Dijo el duramente a la defensiva.

- Está bien, no has cambiado en nada.

- Te equivocas, he cambiado mucho, comadreja.- se fijó en la mirada ofendida de ella, por lo visto seguía sin gustarle que la llamaran comadreja.- Aunque he de decir que tu también lo has hecho, ahora estás aquí.

- Es extraño, cuando la última vez que nos vimos tú casi estabas allí.- susurró ella para que nadie más que ellos dos pudieran escucharlo, aunque estuvieran solos en la habitación.

- Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada con respecto a esos temas, por el bien de los dos.- Draco quiso que sonara como una amenaza pero pareció más bien una súplica.

La pelirroja asintió brevemente y el rubio siguió con su trabajo; cuando casi hubo terminado escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, esperaron pacientes para ver quien era, esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada de la conversación medio amistosa que habían tenido, y para su sorpresa ante ellos apareció Theodore Nott con una muda de ropa en la mano para la pelirroja y una sonrisa amistosa en la cara.

- Vaya…Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos los tres, ¿No es cierto?

* * *

Vale, si, lo de siempre, he tardado mil años en actualizar, y lo siento muchísimo, no me peguéis, es broma, sé que me lo merezco…jejeje. Bueno, os iba a decir unas cosas bastante importantes con respecto al fic. Me he dado cuenta de que conforme avanzaban los capítulos he ido creciendo en narranción y en coherencia, los capítulos son más largos y con mucha más madurez, por eso, cuando miro los primeros me quedo un poco….WTF? No pegan así que los voi a reescribir mejor, y sin tanta prisa, también por eso me he demorado mucho, porque he tenido que hacer cuentas corregir, editar bla bla bla, pero bueno serán de momento los capítulos 3 y 4 así que estad atentos! Porque al final de semana ya los tendré terminados.

Siento la demora con este capítulo, y sé que el anterior es cortito, se debe a problemas con mi portátil, que de vez en cuando le da por borrarme las historias o no guardar los avances que hago y veo la historia me deprimo y me bloqueo (a parte de las ganas de tirar el ordenador por la ventana). Pero bueno, aquí está.

También quiero adelantaros, que para **los capítulos que vienen**, habrá un pequeño elemento nuevo, que **serán una serie de flash back** que cuentan lo que sucedió con Ginny cuando estaba en Hogwarts hasta navidad, y algo de la batalla de Hogwarts; luego el capítulo continuará con toras cosas.

Y como me quiero portar bien con vosotros y que me dejéis muchos rr, os digo que el capítulo que viene comenzará con la **señora Malfoy**, que explicará muchas de las cosas que han sucedido desde Hogwarts, continuará con **Charley Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange y Travers. **

Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho con este capítulo, y ya sabéis, fallos, preguntas…Todo un rr! Cuidaros mucho!


End file.
